<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cigarettes &amp; Tattoos by Lica_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826797">Cigarettes &amp; Tattoos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lica_K/pseuds/Lica_K'>Lica_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The story of Dylan and Cliff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Stranding (Video Games), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CLIFAN, Cliff works as a porter, Continuation of the "Lullaby" story, Daddy Sam, Dark!Cliff, Dylan is Dylan, Evolution of the relationship between Dylan and Cliff, Father-Son Relationship, Happy Ending, Higgs is Higgs but he is better than in the game (sorry Kojima), I LOVE THE TWINS, M/M, Sam's growth, little bit of Dark!Dylan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lica_K/pseuds/Lica_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in "Lullaby", Dylan, Cliff and Sam go on with their lives together in a small town far away from Bridget and her people. Years go by, Sam grows up and the relationship between Dylan and Cliff begins to change. But unfortunately, the past always comes after you, no matter how much you try to ignore it or run away from it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bridget Strand &amp; Dylan Ethan Wright, Clifford Unger / Dylan Ethan Wright, Die-Hardman &amp; Bridget Strand, Die-Hardman &amp; Clifford Unger, Dylan Ethan Wright &amp; Higgs, Sam Porter Bridges &amp; Amelie Strand, Sam Porter Bridges &amp; Clifford Unger, Sam Porter Bridges &amp; Dylan Ethan Wright, Sam Porter Bridges &amp; Fragile, Sam Porter Bridges &amp; Mama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The story of Dylan and Cliff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It's quite simple, Sam.” Dylan started to explain for the fourth time, taking care not to be annoyed with the little one. “Your father bought these toys for you to do whatever you want with them.” while talking, he held the astronaut keychain and a green dinosaur plushie(which glowed in the dark). “They are yours. Throw them on the floor, eat them, do what you want; But-” he put the items aside and now held a broken electronic device. “-THIS is mine. And I would be really grateful if you didn't play with them.”</p><p>Sam, now a two-year-old baby, looked at Dylan as if he and his words had been his sole focus, but as soon as the electronic device came into his sights he laughed and started to stretch his tiny hands, demanding.</p><p>“No.” he took the electronic out of the baby's reach. “As I just said, these things are mine. So please, stop breaking them and play with YOUR toys.”</p><p>The baby stared at him, clearly not understanding why he had taken the ‘toy’ out of his reach before continuing to indicate that he wanted to play with it.</p><p>“Sam, I know you're too young to understand everything I say, but I know you're smart enough to understand the basics.” he, again, gestured towards the device. “These things are mine.” and took the stuffed dinosaur, putting it in the baby's hands. “And these are yours.”</p><p>Sam held the dinosaur as he looked at it, then raised his head and pointed to the hand which now held the electronic. It looked something like "I know, but I still want to play with that one."</p><p>“I hate you.” said Dylan in a tired voice as he ran his hand over his face.</p><p>“Now, you don't have to blame Sam for your mistakes, Dylan.” Cliff's fun voice made itself  present in the room, making both Dylan and Sam look at the man entering the room.</p><p>“MY mistakes?” Dylan spoke in an offended tone. “I always take care to keep my things out of children’s reach, but YOUR son always seems to find a way to grab them. No matter how many times I've told him not to.” he said, his arms crossed while watching Sam stretch his arms towards his father, excited to see him.</p><p>“Are you saying that he breaks your things on purpose?” Cliff reached out to his son, holding the Sam in his arms with his adorably chubby body resting against his chest, hugging him. “He's still a baby, Dylan.”</p><p>“And why do I have the impression that even if he were older, you would still find a way to defend him?” upon hearing the accusation the man opened his mouth to disagree, but Dylan raised his hand. “Don’t even try. I know you were having fun watching this whole situation. It's written all over your face.” realizing that Dylan was angry, Sam mumbled something and held out one hand towards him, while the other held his father's shirt. “No, Sam. I'm not talking to you anymore and don't try to use your cuteness to get you out of your mess.”</p><p>“You shaved.” Cliff suddenly commented, although he had already noticed the moment he saw Dylan talking to his son.</p><p>“I did. And?” he replied with narrowing blue eyes, suspicious of the other's comment.</p><p>“I've never seen you shaved clean before.” he said, analyzing the other with more attention. “Looks good on you. It makes you look younger.” he admitted sincerely, although he still preferred to see the other a bit scruffier.</p><p>“Well, I'm starting to regret it.” he looked away, hoping his face didn't indicate how he felt about Cliff’s comment. “It wasn’t my intention.”</p><p>“Why did you do it then?” the other asked without hiding any of his curiosity.</p><p>For a few seconds the two stared at each other. </p><p>Dylan was considering whether or not to tell Cliff that he had researched and seen that beards could irritate baby skin, but he saw no reason to reveal that.</p><p>“It doesn't matter anymore.” concluded already starting to leave the room. “Either way it will grow back eventually.” entered his room and closed the door.</p><p>Cliff continued to look at the closed door until his son caught his attention as Sam stammered something sad and worried. The father smiled at his son and kissed his forehead.</p><p>“Let's give him some time, Sam.” said as he approached the table where the astronaut keychain and the stuffed dinosaur were. “You may have crossed the line this time.” took the astronaut keychain and gave it to the baby to play with. “Dylan really likes his electronic stuff, you know? That is why he was mad at you.” Sam laughed, swinging the keychain. “Try to behave better, okay?” the little one said something meaningless and seemed to agree with his father. “Now, why don't you tell me how your day went.”</p><p>Since the day they left Dylan's home to flee further into the country, the three have moved in together living in a daily routine that could be described in ups and downs. Dylan was the one who found more difficult to adapt since he had spent most of his life alone and despite enjoying the company of both Cliff and Sam, there are some time that he enjoyed being alone in his room for hours. Cliff was the type of person who easily adapted to what the situations provided, but when it came to Sam's care, he always counted on Dylan's help since his job required him to leave the house.</p><p>Happy that this world no longer needed soldiers or fighters, Cliff started to work as a delivery man since he couldn't find any other ideal job for someone with his skills. The only problem was that he had to be away, sometimes for long periods, from home. Fortunately, Dylan's work was done mostly at home so he was responsible for looking after Sam during Cliff's absences. Dylan practically did the same thing as before, helped to repair electronic equipment and also built various types of items to make life easier for others.</p><p>“You could work in the security field.” suggested Dylan while they were having lunch together. “That way you would spend more time here than outside.” concluded by eating another piece of meat. “And I honestly think they need help with security. This people seem to believe that just because the world is in a different situation that people will also be different.” he commented without hiding his sarcasm.</p><p>“And you, on the other hand, continue to distrust everyone.” added Cliff, raising his head to face the other. “You hardly talk to anyone around here, unless it's work related.”</p><p>“And I see no reason to make friends. Before or after the Death Stranding, that didn´t changed for me.” he replied without returning the man's gaze. “And I have good reason to continue to be suspicious of others.” this time he looked at Cliff. “That has kept us safe until now, hasn't it?”</p><p>“Not everyone is related to her, you know?” tried to argue.</p><p>“Yeah, keep saying that to yourself.” Dylan turned his attention back to his plate. “I can only imagine the anger Bridget must have felt when she found out that I was the one who helped you.” said with a smile. “I just think it's a shame I didn't get to see John's expression.”</p><p>“Don't start, Dylan.” Cliff asked politely, but to Dylan it almost seemed like an order.</p><p>“You don't start.” he countered, dropping his fork on the plate. “I was making nice suggestions about your job and then you started talking about friendships and trusting others more…”</p><p>“Don't blame me for something you clearly started on purpose.” Cliff's interruption surprised Dylan because he rarely did that. “Do you like fighting with me that much?”</p><p>“No, I don't.” replied after a few seconds in silence.</p><p>“So why did you mention John? You know very well how I feel about it.” he said in a hurt tone of voice also stopping paying attention to his plate. “And you also know that the two of us always end up arguing when that happens.”</p><p>“Perhaps I continue to mention that bastard because I believe that someday you will finally accept that he was the reason you and Sam almost died that day.” Dylan took the fork and continued to eat. “Or maybe because it might happen that he finds us and I want to make sure that you will not hesitate because of the friendship you two had one day.” for the rest of lunch he remained silent.</p><p>“You and Sam are all I have.” Cliff announced going back to eating. “I won't hesitate, but I will not kill him.” he said in a serious voice, seeming to end the matter.</p><p>“D!” finding the low and excited voice strange, the two men looked in the direction it came and found Sam pointing at the book he was holding on his legs. “D! Dada!”</p><p>The two men continued to look at the baby as if they did not believe what they were seeing.</p><p>“Did he just…?” started saying Dylan.</p><p>“Dada! D!” Sam said more forcefully seeing that no one did what he asked.</p><p>“Oh my god. Where the hell did I put my recorder?!” Dylan hurriedly got up in search of the recorder while Cliff got up and went over to his son, smiling.</p><p>“Sam, you want us to read the book for you?” he asked in a very kind and happy voice which the baby nodded. “Of course we’ll read it to you.” he sat on the floor and took his son on his lap, placing the book in front of them. “Can you call me daddy again?”</p><p>“Dada?” he asked, lifting his head up so he could see his father.</p><p>Cliff laughed happily feeling a tear run down his face, but he didn't care. He bent down and kissed Sam's head. Dylan came back with the tape recorder and watched the scene feeling the same thing he did when he watched them through the security cameras.</p><p>“D! D!” when the baby noticed the man standing upright, he asked him to sit with them, beating his father's knee as he did not reach the floor. “D!”</p><p>“Ok, ok! I got it. Don't need to shout.” he said approaching and sitting next to them. “Space again?” upon hearing this, both Cliff and Sam stared at Dylan without believing that he had said that. “Sorry, sorry. I will stop acting like an idiot, so don't look at me like that.”</p><p>Not long after, a similar situation occurred when Sam started taking his first steps with Cliff's help. Dylan was taking a shower when he heard his name shouted. He barely had time to grab a towel to tie around his waist and leave the bathroom completely wet.</p><p>“WHAT?” he yelled worried, but soon understood what it was when he see Sam walking excitedly around the room. “Wow!! He looks taller on his feet.” recognizing Dylan's voice, Sam turned and started walking towards him. “Take it easy, little one.” crouched down to stay on the same level as the baby and also to hold him if necessary. “That's right... one step at a time…” slowly Sam was approaching until he reached Dylan's arms. “Amazing! You did it, Sam! And didn't even need anyone's help.” kissed the cheek of the baby who laughed when he felt the drops of water. “You are awesome!”</p><p>Cliff was still sitting on the floor watching his son and Dylan. The two looked so good together that he found it hard to believe that the boy did not like to interact with others. He acted with such emotion and naturalness around him and Sam that he didn't understand when people said it was difficult to talk to him. Cliff's smile while watching that scene gradually disappeared when he noticed the scars on Dylan's body.</p><p>It was like Heitor had said, the surgeries left his body full of scars. But they were not ugly, just sad memories that would probably mark him forever. Cliff wished to make them disappear as well as all the sadness that boy with blue eyes carried with him wherever he went.</p><p>“What is it?” Dylan's question made him blink and fix his eyes on his.</p><p>“Nothing.” he replied with a smile, leaving his thoughts aside.</p><p>Realizing that he was still practically naked and also that he was starting to wet Sam's clothes, Dylan put him down.</p><p>“Now I have to finish bathing, so go to your dad, okay?” he asked to Sam who laughed and started walking towards his father who was already waiting for him with his arms extended forward. “Thank you for calling me.” Dylan thanked holding the towel and running a hand through his wet hair, looking a little embarrassed. “But let's not make this a habit, okay? At least not while I'm taking a shower.”</p><p>“Sure.” Cliff agreed with Sam in his arms. “I honestly forgot that you were in the shower.”</p><p>“Right.” he said, still looking embarrassed. “Right. I´ll just gonna…” and without finishing the sentence he left the room and went into the bathroom closing the door.</p><p>One of the biggest problems the two faced was that they both lacked culinary skills. Cliff, having spent most of his life in the military, was used to rations and canned foods. He knew how to cook a few things, but not very skillfully. And Dylan, despite starting to live alone early, never made an effort to learn to cook. So he usually ate outside food.</p><p>“I am not going to cook.” said Dylan, refusing to approach the kitchen dealing with putting Sam in his highchair. “My skills are much worse than yours. And I know that if I end up cooking and Sam gets sick because of it, you're going to kill me.”</p><p>“I am not going to kill you.” Cliff said in a calm voice, surprised by the fact that the boy really thought he could do that.</p><p>“If you are not going to kill me, then I would kill myself because I wouldn't forgive me for making the little one feel sick.” it was the conclusion he reached by making Cliff give up trying to convince him.</p><p>The preparation of the food took very little of time since Cliff chose a simple recipe also for fear of making something not tasty. To his surprise, Dylan is willing to taste the food before it is given to Sam.</p><p>“You really don't need to do that. I can…” he started to say when he saw the boy preparing the dish for himself.</p><p>“I know, but I want to.” was Dylan's reply, strangely looking not at all concerned. He ate the food and for a while said nothing. “Yeah. As I imagined, your food is a lot better than mine.” he looked at the baby and smiled. “Isn't it great, Sam? Thanks to your father, we won't have to survive on the basis of outside food.”</p><p>And hearing that, Cliff couldn't help but laugh. Again, he was surprised at how easy it was for Dylan to make him laugh at the simplest things. Dylan asked if he wanted to feed Sam, but Cliff said he was the one who should, since he was sitting closer to the highchair. Before joining the two at the table, he cleaned the kitchen and put away the utensils and then sat down in his chair and watched them both. Sam never had a problem eating, but Dylan insisted on making every spoonful in a fun game that always made the baby laugh.</p><p>And so the three of them continued to live with the passing of time, more and more accustomed to living together, as if the world outside was irrelevant. Regarding Sam's education, Cliff insisted on using his little free time to teach what he could to his son. Dylan also taught what he knew to the little one, that is, materials related to calculations, mathematical formulas and technology.</p><p>It was around this time that Cliff and Dylan realized that Sam didn't like being touched by anyone other than the two. Dylan had a theory that this was perhaps due to the time he spent in the BB equipment when he was a baby. </p><p>Regarding to the past, Cliff rarely discussed it with his son unless it was something about before the accident that killed his wife. And Dylan respected his wishes and so he didn't discuss the matter with Sam either. As much as they had been together for years, Dylan still felt like an intruder in that family. And for that reason, he rarely gave his opinion on these matters.</p><p>Dylan was sleeping on the sofa in the living room, after he had practically spent the night fixing a deliveryman's motorcycle. Sam, almost five years old, entered the living room and when he saw the man sleeping on the sofa he started to walk slowly towards him, but before he could touch Dylan he was lifted off the floor by his father's strong and strong hands.</p><p>Sam smiled when he recognized his father and opened his mouth to say something, but Cliff put his index finger over his lips indicating that they should be silent. With one arm holding his son and the other used to put a blanket on Dylan. After doing so, they left and went to Cliff's room closing the door when entering.</p><p>“Daddy!” Sam said very happily putting his arms around his father's neck. “You came back earlier.”</p><p>Cliff returned his son's embrace and kissed him on the head as he always did when he returned from work.</p><p>“Yes, I did. Because I missed you.” he replied thinking that his son was taller than the last time he had seen him. “Why were you trying to wake Dylan up?”</p><p>“Because I wanted to play with the green cart uncle Dylan made for me.” he explained by making hand gestures. “I also wanted to ask when you were coming back.”</p><p>“I see. But I already told you, didn´t I?” he said in a tone still affectionate, but a little serious. “You can't wake uncle Dylan if it's not for good reason.” he ran his hands through his son's short brown hair. “Because he only sleeps on the couch when he is very tired and we have to let him rest.”</p><p>“Tired from work?” he asked in a lower voice, understanding that he had almost done something he shouldn't.</p><p>“That's right.” he confirmed by putting his son on the bed so he could start changing clothes.</p><p>“I won't do this again. Promise.” said Sam with determination.</p><p>“I know you won't.” he took off his dirty shirt, already taking a clean one from the closet. “How was your day?” this was the question he always asked his son when he returned and Sam loved to report everything that had happened during his father's absence.</p><p>“Uncle Dylan and I eat pizza! It was yummy. Very. And we study mathematics too. I read some books. And it was raining and I couldn't leave the house.” he was remembering the events not necessarily in the order they occurred. “Uncle Dylan told stories about his brothers…” the kid stopped talking when he remembered something. “Ah! I was going to ask him that.” he looked at his father with a doubtful look. “Are uncle Dylan's brothers daddy's brothers too?”</p><p>“No, Sam. They are not.” he replied with his back to his son, finishing changing.</p><p>“So... they are mommy's brothers?” he asked looking confused.</p><p>“No, they are not.” he turned to face his son who looked even more confused.</p><p>“Uncle Dylan tells me not to call him uncle.”</p><p>“When?” questioned not remembering hearing this before.</p><p>“When I call him uncle Dylan.” he replied, making a confused face. “If I am not to call him uncle, what should I call him?”</p><p>“Dylan is… a different kind of uncle.” began to explain approaching the son. “He's not a blood relative of ours. But he is still part of our family.” bent down and held his son's hands. “He's a good friend of Daddy. And you like him too, don't you?”</p><p>“Yes! I like uncle Dylan!” Sam's words made Cliff smile.</p><p>“And that is all that matters.” he concluded by taking his son and placing him on his shoulder. “Now, let's go to sleep. It's past your hour, young man.”</p><p>Since before they actually met, Dylan knew that Cliff liked to celebrate special dates, so it wasn't a surprise when they moved in together and that proved to be true. What he did not expect was that the man also wanted to celebrate the dates related to himself. Like your birthday. Fortunately, for Dylan, this became an almost impossible task since the only person who knew it had no intention of revealing it. No matter how much Cliff asked or questioned, the boy refused to say.</p><p>On a Saturday, like any other, Dylan woke up surprised to find that Cliff was already on his feet preparing breakfast. Normally, Cliff would only wake up earlier than Dylan when he had to make some deliveries.</p><p>“Good morning, Dylan.” Cliff greeted as he turned his head towards him and smiled. “Do you want to eat first and then have your coffee? Or coffee first?”</p><p>“Coffee first. Always.” he said with his eyes closed, sitting on the chair at the dining table. “I can't function without it.” saying that as if he were some kind of coffee machine made Cliff laugh before handing him his mug full of coffee, which he was very happy to drink. “You woke up early.” it was the first thing he recognized after feeling the coffee start to take effect on him. “God! This coffee is so good.” was the second.</p><p>“I'm very happy to hear that.” those words were unnecessary for anyone looking at his happy and satisfied expression. “I was thinking that it has been a while since we have an opportunity to actually spend time together.” he started to say by placing the plate of toast, eggs and fruit on the table in front of Dylan. “For example, we have not yet finished that fight in your game.” and sat down after placing his plate on the table.</p><p>“I thought you said you were not interested in those types of games.” he commented as he took another sip of coffee and then started attacking the food.</p><p>“I am not, but they are fun when I play with you.” Cliff admitted eating some grapes before facing Dylan. “And I also want to find out if I can beat you.”</p><p>“Did you have been practicing without me knowing?” he asked, not knowing whether to be surprised by this new information or offended by not realizing it.</p><p>“Perhaps.” was all he said before focusing on the food.</p><p>After breakfast, and as it was still too early for Sam to wake up, the two went to Dylan's room and started playing the game. Dylan was used to playing alone or fighting the game's AI, so he had forgotten how much fun it was to fight someone for real. Cliff, for obvious reasons, was not as skilled as Dylan, but in addition to learning fast he was also very good at strategizing which ends up making her a worthy opponent. And for the first time in a long time Dylan lost a match.</p><p>“Fuck! That was incredible, Cliff.” Dylan said very excitedly, looking like his blue eyes had a different glow. “How much time exactly did you spend training?”</p><p>“Fuck?” the two men looked in surprise at the door where Sam was in spaceship pajamas holding his stuffed dinosaur.</p><p>“Shit.” Cliff gave him a disapproving look. “No! I mean... Good morning, little buddy!” got up and walked over to Sam to carry him in his arms. “I'm sure you are not yet fully awake and that's why you ended up listening to nonsense.”</p><p>“I'm awake. And you said…” the child started to say.</p><p>“Forget what I said, Sam. Please.” Dylan interrupted him by putting his hand on the little boy's back. “Otherwise your father will never look at me the same way again.” said with a little desperation in his voice.</p><p>“Ok.” was his reply. “I'm hungry.”</p><p>“So let's prepare something for you to eat.” said Cliff, already standing beside them. “Good morning, son.” he greeted by running a hand over his hair and kissing his cheek with him still in Dylan's arms.</p><p>“Good morning, daddy!” he said in an excited tone.</p><p>Before leaving the room, Cliff stroked Dylan head which ended up leaving him with his hair untidy. Sam laughed at that.</p><p>Later, the three watched a movie chosen by Sam in the living room. This was probably the fourth time they watched that movie, but Dylan didn't care because he loved seeing Sam's reactions. It always looked like he was watching it for the first time. It was in those moments when he found himself thinking strange things as if he had a son or daughter what that would be like. Dylan came to the conclusion that even if he had a child, he wouldn't be able to love her more than he loved Sam.</p><p>To his amazement, at lunch there was pizza. And it was a huge pizza of his favorite flavor. Portuguese pizza. And it was so delicious that he was forced to eat several slices. He was so happy about it that it didn't even cross his mind to ask Cliff why he did it.</p><p>Sam made some drawings which he handed to Dylan saying they were gifts and while the two started playing some simple games (suitable for Sam's age), Cliff left saying that he had to check some things at the terminal. As always, Dylan continued to be amazed at how quickly Sam's little fingers touched the screen. Maybe he had natural skills for playing games, just like he did when he was younger.</p><p>By the time Cliff return, Sam was sleeping with his head on Dylan lap. He held in arms his son carefully and took him to the bedroom where he put him on the bed, covering him with the sheet. When Cliff returned to the living room he saw that Dylan was looking curiously at the box he had left on the dining table.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked without hiding his curiosity.</p><p>“Something I'm not sure you'll like.” admitted approaching the table.</p><p>“Not sure?” Dylan found the other's words strange. “I admit that I don't really like surprises, but so far there hasn't been anything that you or Sam have done that I didn't like.”</p><p>Seeing the boy's words as a form of encouragement, Cliff opened the box and placed its contents on the table in front of Dylan. The youngest when recognizing the content stopped smiling too surprised to say anything. It was a cake with a light brown icing filled with pieces of nuts. He didn't have to taste the cake to know it was a coffee cake. The same type of cake that his brothers made for him on all your birthdays.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Dylan.” said Cliff when he finished putting a candle on the cake and lighting it. “Now is probably the best time for you to say whether you like it or hate it.”</p><p>“How did you...?” began to say in a low voice not believing it.</p><p>“It was a pure coincidence.” he said smiling. “I recently delivered an order to Heitor.”</p><p>“Of course it had to be that gossip doctor.” said laughing without taking his eyes off the cake. Some memories came back to his mind and to his surprise they were good memories.“I am not angry if that is what you are concerned about.” admitted, moving his head so he could face Cliff. “I thought I would be, but strangely I am not.” smiled before hugging the other and closing his eyes. “I think whatever you planned for today worked better than you imagined.” Dylan now saw the day's events in a different light. “Thank you, Cliff. For everything.”</p><p>“I'm just glad you're not mad.” he said returning the hug.</p><p>“Mad? I am so happy that I don't think I'll be able to sleep today.” he laughed, walking away and wiping away some tears that he didn't want the other to see. “But I think I better blow that candle out before it melts on the cake.”</p><p>“Don't forget to make a wish.” remembered Cliff, also smiling.</p><p>The two men stared at each other for a few seconds, looking like they could communicate things they couldn't put into words behind that look. Dylan stared at the candle and after a few seconds blew it out.</p><p>The two ate pieces of the cake and Cliff admitted that he had never tasted that type of cake before. To Dylan's happiness, the man seemed to like it, as he was already on his second slice.</p><p>“Give me your hand.” asked Cliff, making the other man look at him suspiciously. “You trust me, don't you?”</p><p>“Not in the moment.” he said with feigned seriousness. He laughed when he saw the offended face of the other. “Fine. Here.” held out his open right hand to the man. </p><p>Cliff deftly placed a bracelet of various types of ribbons around his wrist.</p><p>“What is it?” Dylan asked confused, analyzing the bracelet moving his hand from side to side.</p><p>“Your birthday present.” he announced, causing the other to look at him in surprise. “I thought of giving you another headphone, but I know how much you like the blue one.” pointed to the bracelet with a satisfied smile. “So I did this for you.”</p><p>“You did this?” he said out loud full of surprise. “No way…”</p><p>“It is simpler than it looks.” began to say by crossing his arms. “After the lady craftswoman showed me the basics, it was easy to work on the rest.” he laughed, seeming to have fun when he remembered the moments. “After a couple of tries…” it was Dylan's turn to laugh at that. “It seems that each strip has a meaning.” informed. “Red is for health, leather is for good things to happen in your life and green is for measuring your life.”</p><p>“Cliff, here are two green and two leather.” he said seeming to think that something was wrong.</p><p>“Yes, there is. Because I want a lot of good things to happen to you and I also want you to have a long life.” reported as if that should be obvious. “Maybe longer than mine.”</p><p>Dylan smiled, unable to take his eyes off the bracelet. He wanted to tell Cliff that he didn't want to live longer than he, but Dylan knew that he would probably should hit back with a sentence to upset him. “Let's agree to disagree” something like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ten years later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he felt the wet sand beneath his feet, he knew he wasn't dreaming. The sound of the sea waves, constantly, coming and going made him raise his head and come across a vast endless beach. He didn't remember ever being there, but he had the strange sense of familiarity. Maybe something similar to nostalgia, but not in a good sense.</p><p>“You are a hard man to reach, Dylan.” only upon hearing the serene female voice, did he notice her presence right beside him. “I think this is the first time it took me so long to find someone.” she said with a sad smile, turning to face him.</p><p>She was a beautiful woman in an intense red dress and high-heeled shoes of the same color. Loose blond hair and blue eyes. But the part that stood out the most was the fact that his face was similar to Bridget's. Of course, it couldn't be her because this woman appeared to be much younger.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” questioned Dylan, taking a few steps away from her, wanting to keep a safe distance between them. “And why do you look so much like Bridget?”</p><p>“I'm Amelie.” she responded calmly without caring about the other's rude behavior.</p><p>“The president's daughter?” questioned when he remembered hearing that name before, many years ago. “And what you want from me? And where is this?”</p><p>“You know where we are.” she said in a mysterious way, but staring at him without understanding his questioning.</p><p>“On the beach.” Dylan replied, surprised at himself, taking another look at the environment. “Why?” asked, looking back at her.</p><p>“We need to talk.” she replied taking a step closer. “And because Cliff refuses to speak to me.” added by making an expression of displeasure.</p><p>“Cliff?” Dylan was so surprised by the new information that he didn't notice that the woman was already practically a step away from him.</p><p>But before the woman could even touch him, Dylan was pulled back by a firm, strong hand that he quick recognize. He would recognize that silver watch anywhere.</p><p>“I thought it was very clear when I asked you to leave us alone.” Cliff's voice boiled down to anger and concern. “What the fuck do you think you're doing, Amelie?” asked angrily, still holding Dylan's wrist taking care to stay between the woman and the boy.</p><p>“I did, didn't I?” the woman answered the first question raised by him, ignoring the second. “For ten years.”</p><p>“There was no deadline when I said that and you know it.” he replied, not satisfied with her answer. “What you want?”</p><p>The woman sighed, walking away and taking small steps in the sand.</p><p>“Many things have changed during the time that you two run away with Sam.” she started to say without looking at them. “One of them is related to BB technology.” they both held their breath when they heard that, but she didn't even notice it. “BB´s ended up becoming something essential for everyone, especially people like you Cliff. Deliverers without DOOMS.” she took a quick look at the two, but soon lost herself in her thoughts again. “They are tools to alert about the presence of EPs…”</p><p>“And? What the hell does that have to do with us?” questioned Dylan, interrupting her speech. “Besides making us see better the kind of disgusting people you are.”</p><p>“Dylan…” Cliff held his hand tighter around the other's wrist, seeming to want to warn him not to tease that woman.</p><p>“I could list all the reasons why we have to do this and the number of people we saved and that we are going to save because of that…” Amelie watched them for a second until she looked away again without much interest. “But you don't want to hear that.” drastically she continued to step on the sand. “I don't know exactly when, but sooner or later one of these porters are going show up at the place where you two are.” it was at that moment that she stopped walking and faced them. “It might be wise to talk to Sam about his past before that happens.”</p><p>“I'm sorry, but since when Sam's life is any of your concern?” Dylan felt irritated with that woman for having the audacity to say anything about Sam's life. “It has nothing to do with you or your mother. Not since we saved him from becoming a fucking damn tool for you.” he started to move towards her, but Cliff was still holding his wrist and so he kept him away from her.</p><p>“I care about him. Just like you two.” she said matter-of-factly and calmly, not seeming to mind the way Dylan looked at her. “I want nothing but what is best for him.” upon hearing this, Dylan laughed wryly and tried to release his wrist from Cliff's hand so he could punch her in the face. “I like you, Dylan, but I wouldn't do that if I were you.” commented as if she had just read his mind.</p><p>“Yeah? Too bad I don't remember asking you to like me.” he countered, still trying to let go of Cliff's hand.</p><p>“Dylan!” Cliff shouted his name while placing both hands on his face, forcing him to face him.</p><p>Dylan forgot his anger when he realized how close they were to each other.</p><p>“Dylan, calm down, please.” he asked showing how worried he was. “I understand and I'm glad you're angry, but this is not the place for it. Ok?” the man only released him, still placing his hand on his wrist, when Dylan nodded. “This was all you wanted to say, Amelie?” he asked, looking back at the woman in the red dress.</p><p>“You won't be able to protect them forever, Cliff.” she said without emotion, just reporting a fact. “Sooner or later something is going to happen. And you will have no one to blame but yourself.” </p><p>Her words still carried no emotion, so it couldn't say that she intended to hurt him. But each word hurt Cliff deeply and so badly that he didn't realize that his grip on Dylan's wrist had loosened.</p><p>In the next instant, Dylan was already in front of Amelie and in the next he punched her hard in the face, seeming not to be concerned with the fact that it was a woman.</p><p>“DYLAN!” Cliff screamed with fear and concern as he ran towards them.</p><p>It was only after he punched her and his eyes locked on hers that Dylan understood why Cliff had tried so hard to keep him away from her. There was something nonhuman about her. Something that should have been scary if he hadn't been so stupid as to be carried away by his emotions. Worst of all, he was not sorry. If he died there, he would go to the afterlife satisfied that he had at least punched that annoying woman one time.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” he said in an extremely calm tone. “Who the hell do you think you are for talking this bullshit to him?” and before he could say anything else, Cliff pulled him away from her, who continued to look at him with a passive look.</p><p>“I'm happy to see you so alive, Dylan.” she said smiling calmly, her face as perfect as it had been before she was punched. “Bridget won't have to worry about you anymore. You are in great hands, after all.” she turned and started to walk away. “That is why I will forgive you. Just this time.”</p><p>And in the next instant Dylan woke with a start, realizing that he had slept on his desk. He started looking for Cliff until he realized there was no way he could be there. Thinking of Sam, Dylan ran out of his room and opened the door to the small room that had previously served as a storage room and now was Sam's room.</p><p>Sam was playing with the little green car that Dylan had created for him. He stopped pressing the buttons on the remote control when he noticed his uncle staring at him with relieved eyes.</p><p>“You are ok?” Dylan asked wanting to make sure everything was okay.</p><p>“Yeah… Why wouldn't I be?” he replied without understand why his uncle was acting that way. “Did something happen?”</p><p>“No. Of course not.” he said in a calmer voice, not wanting to worry the boy. “It was just a strange dream that I had. Nothing to worry about.” Dylan took a deep breath and entered the sitting room on the floor next to Sam.</p><p>“Ok…” the boy, now ten years old, turned his attention to the car. “How long this time will it take for dad to come back?” he asked trying not to show much interest, but failing to deceive Dylan.</p><p>Swaying around Sam's neck was Cliff's dogtag. It had became a custom between the two of them for the past two years. Whenever Cliff left for work, he would hand his dogtag to Sam and in return Sam would give him his necklace with the astronaut keychain as a pendant.</p><p>It was Sam's way of showing his concern for his father's departures and also wanting something from him, if it were with Cliff, to keep him safe.</p><p>Dylan absently held the dogtag as he always did when they were on Sam's neck. It was the only time he could do that, because he knew he wouldn't do it if it was stuck around Cliff's neck.</p><p>“He must have just arrived at the delivery place.” he commented, dropping the dogtag and running his hand over Sam's soft hair. “Then it must take two days to return.” he took control of the boy's hand when he saw that he had lost interest in playing with the car. “Don't worry, we can survive even if we have to eat just pizza for the next two days.” said as he pressed the buttons to make the car move.</p><p>“Uncle Dylan?” asked Sam, keeping his eyes on his uncle.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You like my dad, right?” he asked looking not very confident.</p><p>“Of course I do. Just like I like you.” replied almost immediately not understand why he had asked that question. “Why don't you ask me what you really want to know?” suggested still keeping his attention on the car's movements.</p><p>“But your "liking" is different with him, right?” hearing these words, Dylan forgot about the car which ended up hitting the wall.</p><p>He turned his face towards the boy, who continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer. Dylan thought about lying, but he didn't see how it was going to help get out of that. And besides, he didn't like the idea of lying to Sam. If he were honest with himself, he would know that this day would probably arrive sooner than he expected, but even more... he could not escape from it.</p><p>“Now, that is a secret.” was all he said after thinking hard.</p><p>“Why is a secret?” Sam asked happily that his uncle did not try to lie to him. “Because of mother?” these questions had been bothering him since the time he started noticing the little things that showed how his uncle felt about his father. “But she has been dead for years.” </p><p>The boy knew that his father would probably not like the things he was saying about his mother, but Sam only had an "idea" of who his mother was while Dylan has always been by his side. If he had to choose between the two, he would always think about his uncle's happiness first. Like he always did.</p><p>“Even though she died many years ago… it doesn't change the fact that your father still loves her very much.” he put the controller on the floor and put his hands on either side of the boy's face. “After all, she was his wife and your mother.” bent down and kissed his head.</p><p>“Did you know her?” Sam asked with the same curiosity that he had every time they did tell him something about the past.</p><p>“I remember her face, but that was after the accident.” he said sincerely hoping the boy wouldn't ask for more details about it. “The silver watch your father always wears... she was the one that gave it to him.”</p><p>“I know.” replied without much interest. “That must be why you always look at it with a different look.”</p><p>Dylan laughed seeing how much that boy had actually grown up for him to start to notice such complex things. He would probably have to be more careful in the future. If the boy have noticed who could guarantee that Cliff hadn't noticed either.</p><p>“That and some other reasons.” he spoke the truth, still remembering that he hadn't told yet Cliff about the finder in the watch. Or about having seen the security cameras. And it had been 10 years. “Let's keep this conversation just between the two of us, okay? Your father has other things to worry about.”</p><p>“What other things? Beyond work.” he said, thinking his uncle just wanted to change the subject.</p><p>“How about a woman in a red dress wanting to kidnap you?”</p><p>“Now you're talking about a horror movie. And I don't see any fun in that.” replied pouting.</p><p>“Ok. Sorry for trying to make you laugh.” and right after saying that, he tickles the boy, making him laugh. “And I'm sorry for interrupting your maneuvers with the car.” returned control to Sam and ruffled his hair. “Keep going and I’ll go back to doing whatever I was doing before.” got up and started to leave the room.</p><p>“Uncle Dylan?”</p><p>When called, he stopped at the door with his hand on the doorknob.</p><p>“Yes, Sam?” looked at the boy.</p><p>“I will keep your secret, but I think you are wrong about father.” he said, turning his attention back to the car. “He likes you too.”</p><p>Too surprised at the boy's words, Dylan stared at him for a few seconds before closing the door. Before going back to his room, he took a deep breath, trying not to think about it too much.</p><p>A few hours later, they received a call from a terminal and Sam went to answer it quickly, having no doubts as to who it should be.</p><p>“Hi, Dad!” he said, pleased to see his father's hologram right in front of him.</p><p>“Hello, son.” as always, Cliff looked kindly at his son as if he were the most precious thing in the world. “Is everything okay there?” he asked looking a little concerned.</p><p>“What gave you two to ask me the same thing?” Sam asked, wondering how strange both his father and his uncle behaved. “Did you also have a strange dream?”</p><p>“Strange dream? Is that what Dylan said to you?”</p><p>“I'm right here, so stop talking bad about me.” said Dylan, approaching and pulling Sam  by the shoulder close to him. “If you are making this call then delivery must have gone well, right, Cliff?” he was sure that the other would understand the words not spoken by him.</p><p>“Yes, maybe it took longer than I would like because of the rain.” he said looking at both his son and Dylan. “I must be back by tomorrow.”</p><p>“Really?!” Sam exclaimed excitedly that he might see his father sooner than he thought.</p><p>“I don't see how that is possible if you are two days away from here.” Dylan, however, was not happy with the news, knowing that there was something different there.</p><p>“No by motorcycle.” he replied with a cheeky smile, which Dylan liked and hated to see at the same time. “As soon as the rain stops I go to the road.”</p><p>“Yeah! A motorcycle!” Sam was getting more and more excited.</p><p>“Please don't tell me that you actually bought a motorcycle.” he asked putting his hand over his face, not believing it. “Do I really have to remind you how many people have died because of it?!”</p><p>“I still don't understand why you are so against the use of motorcycles.” said Cliff crossing his arms. “I have already ridden a motorcycle and honestly? It is much better than walking.”</p><p>“Tell that to the goddamn EPs you encounter along the way!” he replied, not believing in the other's lack of common sense.</p><p>“Are you guys really going to start fighting again?” Sam asked dejectedly, but he was already used to it after seeing it so many times.</p><p>“No.” say Cliff.<br/>“Yes!” shouted Dylan.</p><p>“Ok.” after hearing the two respond at the same time, Sam started to move away to his room. “I am going to my room to read some book and when you are done fighting, call me. And I will not forgive either of you if you hang up the call before I get back.” after saying that he entered his room and closed the door.</p><p>“What the hell, Cliff?” said Dylan trying to stay calm after seeing that Sam seemed to be the only one there who was acting like an adult. “A motorcycle? Really?”</p><p>“It is the best option to get back faster.” replied not trying to hide his concern.</p><p>“We are fine.” he tried to argue by understanding Cliff's motives. “You just saw it. Nothing happened here.” took a deep breath and lifted his head to face him. “You don't have to worry about getting back faster, just get back safely.”</p><p>“The only way to end my worry and have you both in my arms.” he replied seriously still remembering how he felt on the beach. “What you did back then was very unwise, Dylan.”</p><p>“I know.” he admitted his mistake. “For a moment, I thought I was going to die.”</p><p>“Promise me that you'll never gonna do something like that again.” he asked with a certain despair that it seemed that he was begging.</p><p>Dylan thought how much that tone of voice didn't match Cliff. And how he would like to not hear that again. Even more if it was because of him.</p><p>“I promise to try not to be an idiot the next time I come across imminent danger.” he said as seriously as he could and still made Cliff laugh when he heard that. “But you also can't expect me to stay put when someone starts messing about you or Sam.”</p><p>“It doesn't matter what others say about me or even Sam. What I expect you to do is to protect your life.” he said seriously. “Your life is more important. Put it on your head at once, Dylan.” smiled watching the other's expression. “But we will continue this conversation tomorrow when I get there.”</p><p>“Cliff…” Dylan started to say with a reproachful tone as he thought about the motorcycle again.</p><p>“Now call Sam before he decides to stop talking to both of us.” interrupted in an amused tone of voice. “I will come back in one piece. I promise you that.”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, realizing that he couldn't convince Cliff to change his mind, Dylan turned around and shouted Sam's name.</p><p>The next day, in the morning, Dylan thought he would spend the whole day waiting for Cliff to return, but unexpectedly his mind ended up being occupied by other people. Two kids to be exact. Sisters. Younger than Sam, but more annoying than anyone he has ever met.</p><p>“How long do you intend to follow me?” he asked tiredly as he fixed an engine outside the house. “Your parents must be concerned about you, so go home.”</p><p>“They are working and there has nothing of interest to do at home...” replied Målingen, the blue-eyed girl who wore glasses. </p><p>“So your idea of fun is getting in the way while I'm working?” he interrupted her roughly without even bothering to look at her.</p><p>“You refuse to teach us to…” Lockne started to tell with the same appearance as his sister, but with hazel eyes and no glasses.</p><p>“Because I am not a teacher and I have no time to waste with you.” Dylan again interrupted without worrying about being rude to two children.</p><p>“It would not be a waste of time because with the knowledge that we are going to join we can use to help others.” informed Målingen without understand why the man refused to pass on his knowledge.</p><p>“We usually don't bother anyone about it because most people are not as smart as you are. Your knowledge would be most welcome.” Lockne completed the sister's reasoning.</p><p>“I just fixed your mother's computer. Anyone can do that with a little basic knowledge.” he said, not believing that those children were younger than Sam. “Are you sure you are under ten? You talk very strange to children.”</p><p>“But you can do much more than fix a computer, right?” Lockne said, looking curiously at the engine he was fixing. “Probably even more than fixing that engine.”</p><p>“We have five and and we’re already used to people thinking we’re weird.” Målingen answered his question without much interest. “We were born with DOOMS.”</p><p>“All right! You two are now going to go home even if I have to carry you there.” he finally faced them. “And please don't make me do that.”</p><p>“I thought you were too busy to pay any attention to us.” replied Målingen with a cheeky smile on his lips as he held his sister's hand.</p><p>“God! Why are you so annoying?” he sighed, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>“Uncle Dylan!” called Sam out of the house and running towards his uncle. He was carrying the remote control and the car in his hands. “Can you…?” he began to speak, but stopped when he realized that they were not alone.</p><p>“What's up, Sam?” Dylan said changing his behavior completely by smiling at Sam and speaking to him gently. “Has your car stopped working?”</p><p>“Why are they here?” Sam was more concerned with the girls' presence than with repairing his car. “I thought you already fixed their mother's computer.”</p><p>“I did, but since then they haven't stopped following me and asking me to teach them.” he said tiredly, standing up to the boy and taking the car from his hands to analyze. “Wait! Do you know them? They are your friends?”</p><p>“We study together when we are at school.” was Sam's reply, still not looking very comfortable with their presence.</p><p>“Seriously? Even though they are so young?” he asked in surprise, imagining those children studying with much older ones.</p><p>“They are smart.” was the simple explanation he gave. “What do they want you to teach?”</p><p>“I have no idea. I wasn't paying attention when they spoke.” replied without being ashamed to admit it in front of them. “Since you are going to school, why don't you settle for learning things there?”</p><p>“School is boring.” the two responded at the same time.</p><p>“You have to stop doing that. That's scary.” he confessed with goosebumps. “At least for that you have in common with Sam. He also doesn't like going to school.”</p><p>“That is not true!” replied Sam, offended. “I just prefer to learn things from you and dad.”</p><p>As Sam was too entertained with his uncle, he ended up not seeing it when Målingen approached him and started to raise his arm to touch him. She was going to touch his arm if Dylan hadn't taken her hand just in time. He did not squeeze tightly, as it was a child, but he gave her the same angry look that he would give to anyone who tried to touch Sam without asking his permission.</p><p>“If you guys study together, then you should already know that Sam doesn't like to be touched, right?” he asked without taking his eyes off her.</p><p>“I'm sorry. I had forgotten.” she apologized trying to appear innocent, but that didn't fool him.</p><p>“No, you haven't.” Dylan pulled Sam close to him and only then released her hand. “You just wanted to see how I would react.”</p><p>“See? You are not an idiot like the others.” she went to her sister and took her hand. “See you tomorrow, Mr. Dylan.” and left without looking back.</p><p>“How can children be so scary?” he commented shaking his head negatively thinking about the work they should do for their parents. “Are you ok, Sam?” turned his attention back to the boy in his arms.</p><p>“Yeah. I am ok.” he blinked and raised his head to see his uncle. “Don't be mad at them. I'm sure they didn't want to do anything bad.”</p><p>“I know.” he said releasing the boy and turning his attention back to the car. “They were just curious.” he took a tool out of the box and started to fix it in the car. “And that pisses me off.” a few minutes later, he looked triumphant and handed the car back to Sam. “It was bad contact.” ran his hand through his hair. “You should continue to play in there, it will take a while with this engine.” announced, turning his attention to the engine.</p><p>“If it's okay…” Sam started to say without knowing if he should continue. “I would like to play around here.” his words made Dylan look away from the engine at him.</p><p>“Of course!” agreed smiling at him. “I would be very happy to have a company.”</p><p>The two spent almost the entire afternoon there until at the end of it, Cliff appeared on his new motorcycle. Naturally the first thing they heard was the noise of the motorcycle, then he came out and parked it in front of their house. Dylan couldn't deny that seeing him on a motorcycle made him look more goddamn handsome than usual.</p><p>And as soon as he got off the motorcycle, Sam ran to receive him and Cliff lifted him off from the floor, even throwing him up into air. After they finished greeting each other, Cliff looked at Dylan and smiled. </p><p>Dylan knew he was probably dirty on his clothes and his face, but Cliff's intense gaze made him forget about it completely and feel like hugging both him and Sam. But he crossed his arms not to try to use them for other things and approached them both.</p><p>“I hope you didn't pass the speed limit just to get here…” luckily he didn't have the opportunity to finish that sentence because Cliff pulled him into a hug, making a sure of hugging Sam too. “I'm dirty, Cliff.” was what he managed to say after passing the surprise of being hugged.</p><p>“And I missed you too, Dylan.” was his answer without worrying about anything but the feeling of having those two people in his arms. It was only at this point that the concerns really ceased to exist. “Why don't the three of us go showering together?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Sam was excited by the idea.</p><p>“Ok. Now you're talking nonsense.” Dylan quickly left in the embrace. “You two feel free to take a shower together, but I'll take one now, alone, thank you very much.” he turned quickly and went into the house.</p><p>“Did something happen?” Cliff questioned his son, enjoying Dylan's reaction more than he should have.</p><p>“Nothing out of the ordinary.” replied Sam thinking and remembering the things that had happened. “Ah, the twins asked him to teach them. Insistently. They will probably continue to insist until he gives in.”</p><p>“Teach? Dylan? To the twins?” Cliff tried to imagine the scene, but with little success. “This is very unlikely to happen.” he concluded, taking his son in his arm to enter the house. “They should give up before Dylan gets angry.”</p><p>“I know, but they are stubborn. A lot.” informed Sam as he was placed on the floor of the house when they entered.</p><p>“I can't imagine anyone more stubborn than your uncle Dylan.” he said laughing as he thought of those two kids trying to convince Dylan to teach them. “Much less children as young as they are.”</p><p>“They are not children. They are probably hauntings.” Dylan became involved in the conversation as he left the room with clean clothes in hand. “They are scary. Is better to stop talking about them.”</p><p>“Are you really scared of five year olds?” Cliff looked at him with an expression between disbelief and amusement.</p><p>“Sue me. I do not care.” and went into the bathroom, closing the door harder than he needed to.</p><p>After the three of them finished bathing, and Cliff and Sam actually showered together and played in the bathtub that most of the water went out of, they had dinner together. They talked about the things that happened both from Cliff's work and Sam and Dylan's adventures. After Sam retired to his room saying he wanted to finish reading a book before going to sleep, the two adults were left alone at the dinner table.</p><p>“Ok. I start.” said Dylan, noticing the strange silence between them. “What the fucking did she mean that you two had met?”</p><p>“Language, Dylan.” Cliff scolded, thinking of the possibility that Sam would hear that.</p><p>“Stop worrying about silly things and tell me why you didn't tell me that.” he replied, not feeling in the mood to control his expletives.</p><p>“Perhaps for the same reason you didn't tell me everything.” Cliff countered feeling a little angry that Dylan hadn't yet told him all of his own free will, even after all these years. After all they've been through together. “Or are you going to deny it and say you already told me everything?”</p><p>“I may not have told you everything, but I assure you that on my part there is no story involving the president's daughter.” he said trying not to look guilty. “I promise I will tell you everything if you do the same thing too. Deal?”</p><p>“Deal.” Cliff agreed. “I found her on the beach, ten years ago, the same day we ran away.” started to say taking a deep breath. “I had also heard about the president's daughter, but that was the first time I saw her. And I knew, out of pure instinct, that I shouldn't get involved with her.”</p><p>“What exactly did she say to you that day?” asked Dylan.</p><p>“That she wouldn't try to stop us and that also thought Sam would be better taken care of in our hands.” the man laughed without happiness when he remembered that. “Just thinking about her or her mother taking care of Sam makes me sick.” he commented, running a hand through his hair. His hair was a little longer and he had also grown a beard. “Either way, she offered her help to protect Sam and I refused and asked her to never bother us again.” he fixed his gaze on the other. “Your turn.”</p><p>“Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything more?” he suggested in an innocent tone and received a serious look from Cliff. “Fine. I may have put a tracker on your watch at the time I was fixing it. And something to be able to hear the conversations between you and John when he turned off the security system.”</p><p>“You did what?” he seemed so surprised by the information that he didn't seem to know what to say.</p><p>“At the time it seemed like a good idea and in the end it proved very useful because it helped me create a plan to get out of there alive.” he said without being able to face the other. “Do I regret doing this with the gift given by your wife? Yes, but not enough to not do it again if I went back in time.” the two were silent for a while. “I warned you that you would be mad at me.”</p><p>“Was that all?” Cliff asked, still not sure how to feel about it.</p><p>“That time, I took care of the security system.” he said, still not looking at him.</p><p>“I already know that.” replied trying to understand where that conversation was going.</p><p>“So you also know that security cameras are part of the security system, right?”</p><p>Again, for a moment the two remained silent.</p><p>“That explains a lot.” was Cliff's reply.</p><p>“Glad to hear that.” replied Dylan with his arms crossed and still unable to face the other.</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then look at me, Dylan.” he asked gently and calmly. “Dylan.” called him again when he saw that he was still not looking at him. “Dylan, please look at me.” it was only when he called him the third time the boy looked at him. “I am not mad at you.”</p><p>“Why?” Dylan asked with a little fear in his voice.</p><p>“Because I know you.” took his hand to the other and held it. “Maybe I would have been a little mad before I met you.” smiled gently shaking the other's hand. “But that is impossible now.” ended up placing his other hand on top of theirs. “I'm very happy that we had this conversation.” Cliff started to take his hands away, until Dylan took one of them.</p><p>Holding Cliff's hand was purely out of instinct and perhaps out of a desire to maintain that contact for longer. What to do next was the problem. Dylan thought about all the moments they had spent together in the past few years and consequently his feelings. He didn't think it was possible to love that man more than he already did, but he saw how wrong he was... every time the man hugged him, said simple words that meant everything, when he laughed, when he just looked for him… and especially when he smiled.</p><p>Sam's words crossed his mind and Dylan felt for the first time that he wanted to confess his feelings to Cliff. He knew he wouldn't be able to feel this way if he hadn't told the whole truth as he just did. No matter what Cliff's response was, he just wanted him to know that he was loved by someone since, like Dylan, the man didn't seem to like himself. Or think that he deserved to be loved at all. And that was the saddest part. Because Dylan didn't know anyone who deserved to be loved more than Cliff.</p><p>“What's it?” Cliff's questioning brought Dylan back to reality where he still held his hand, but still hadn't said or done anything.</p><p>“I'm just... I'm also very happy that we had this conversation.” were the words that came out of his mouth along with a smile. He brought the other's hand to his mouth and kissed it. “It's my turn to do the dishes.” and after saying that, he let go of Cliff's hand and collected the dishes and took them to the sink where he started to clean them.</p><p>As Dylan tried to distract himself by cleaning the dishes, he didn't notice that Cliff was petrified in the same place. The man looked at his hand, which had been kissed, as if trying to understand what had just happened.</p><p>The other's little affective action had made the man's heart almost stop because Dylan was not the type of person who took the initiative to initiate physical contact. Especially between the two. This was something that Cliff easily noticed when he saw him interact with his son or anyone else. And if he was honest, he would say that he felt a little jealous even from his own son.</p><p>Cliff began to better understand his feelings for Dylan over the years they lived and cared for Sam together and when he finally understood… he came to the conclusion that he had no right to love anyone else. Or to be loved. Not after he failed to protect Lisa.</p><p>And this was his biggest fear. Not being able to protect the people he loved. Again.</p><p>However, at that time on the beach he felt a different fear. It was something closer to regret. Regret of losing Dylan without saying how grateful he was to have met him. Of how much... he love him.</p><p>“Fuck it all.” it was the first thing that came out of his mouth after thinking all this.</p><p>“What? Did you just…?” Dylan started to turn around so he could face the other and Cliff advantage of that moment to put his hands on his face to kiss him.</p><p>Since the kiss had started so unexpectedly, Dylan at first did not return it, as he was still too surprised to do so. But soon, he dropped the wet plate he was holding in the sink and closed his eyes, responding to the kiss with the same intensity as Cliff.</p><p>The feelings that both had kept to themselves for years came to be shown by that act in which the two seemed in need of contact and proximity between their bodies. The two kissed as if nothing else in the world existed.</p><p>They broke up when shortness of breath was present, but they were still close enough to be able to kiss again. Feeling each other's breath, Cliff swiped his nose over Dylan's and then kissed his forehead while holding him in his arms as he wrapped around his waist.</p><p>“What… the… fuck?” was what Dylan said with difficulty still catching his breath with his eyes closed. “Do you want to give me a fuck heart attack, Cliff?” spoke as he let his head rest on the other's shoulder.</p><p>“You started it.” replied laughing at the other's words. “You kissed my hand.”</p><p>“I wanted to kiss you. I always wanted. But I couldn't, so I kissed your hand.” explained so quickly that Cliff almost didn't understood what he said. “And now you kissed me. Why?”</p><p>“Because I probably wouldn't be content to just kiss your hand.” replied still smiling and kissing the other's head.</p><p>“I'm serious, Cliff.” he said raising his head so they could see each other.</p><p>“And I am too.” replied placing his hand over Dylan's face. “I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't taking this seriously.” looked at his blue eyes thinking how much he loves that color. “I always thought about myself was as any other cliff. Nothing but a obstacle to people who want make this world a better place.” he smiled a little sadly. “People like you and like Sam.” took a deep breath, wanting to memorize all the features of his features. “I will never be like you two, but I want to protect you no matter what.” Cliff wiped the tear that was sliding down Dylan's face. “Even though I still think that don't deserve to be loved by you.”</p><p>Dylan let the tears continue to flow from his eyes as he felt a pain in his heart when he heard those words from Cliff and leaned forward to kiss him. He hoped that words were not needed to show how wrong that man was. And how much he love him.</p><p>At bedtime, to their surprise, it was Sam who suggested they all sleep in the same bed. The boy said he didn't want anyone else to have strange dreams. Then, the three slept together, with Sam between the adults, while Cliff sang that lullaby.</p><p>The next day, after Sam went to school, Cliff asked for Dylan's opinion about when they should tell Sam about the past. Especially about what happened when he was a baby. The two still thought it was too early to tell about it, but Dylan was more afraid of how Sam would react if he saw a BB.</p><p>“He's stronger than we think.” said Dylan seriously. “I can see it in his eyes. He's strong, just like you.” he smiled when he saw the surprised expression on the other. “The next time he asks about the past... I think we should tell him everything.” put his hand on Cliff's shoulder. “Be that in a few years or tomorrow.” after saying that he felt and saw the other's hand over his.</p><p>“You're right.” he agreed bringing Dylan's hand to be kissed. “What wouldn't I do to have a cigarette now…” commented more to himself than to the other.</p><p>“Do you want me to get one for you? Although someone once told me that it is only bad for your health.” teased Dylan amused by Cliff's frustration.</p><p>“Don't need.” he said firmly, surprising the other by pulling Dylan close to him. “I will just have to occupy my mouth with other more addictive things.” and having said that, he brought his lips to Dylan's.</p><p>“Cliff.” he said with a reproachful tone between kisses. “I haven't finished my coffee yet.”</p><p>“Finish it later.” he countered still kissing Dylan while taking the mug from his hand with half of the coffee and setting it on the table. “I want to take you here and now, but that would be… totally irresponsible.”</p><p>“And we have to be better than that, right?” completed the reasoning by placing his arms around Cliff's neck.</p><p>“My bed or yours?” he asked in a voice that was already hoarse from the kisses.</p><p>“My.” replied as drunk with kisses as the other.</p><p>Cliff smiled at Dylan in a way he had never done before and then carried the boy on his shoulders with ease, taking him into the bedroom and putting him to bed after closing the door.</p><p>The bed was not as big as Cliff's, but neither of them seemed concerned about it. They seemed so desperate for contact between their skins that they barely had time to remove their clothes and throw them on the floor.</p><p>Dylan sighed with emotion when he saw the dogtag dangling in Cliff's neck.</p><p>Cliff bit his own lips as he admired the scars on Dylan's bare chest. He wanted to kiss them all and that was what he intended to do. Taking as long as necessary.</p><p>Feeling the coldness of the dogtag metal on your skin… and Cliff's kisses on his scars… it felt so good that Dylan thought he was going to come without any other stimulus.</p><p>“Cliff…” managed to call with difficulty. “Give me your fingers.” thought of having asked, but it came out more like an order. An order that the other obeyed taking his hand to be held by Dylan's two. “Thanks.” and then he brought Cliff's fingers to his mouth where he licked and sucked them.</p><p>“Are you sure, Dylan?” he asked raising his head to face the other who continued to lick his fingers. “It would be better if we had…”</p><p>“But we don't have.” interrupted when he finished what he was doing. “And I want you so much inside of me that it hurts.” Dylan pulled him close by his hair and kissed him deeply. “What are you going to do about it?” he said in a defiant tone.</p><p>Cliff admired him and again gave that predatory smile that seemed to say he was going to devour Dylan completely. He continued to kiss the other while bringing his wet fingers to the other's entrance. Dylan groaned when he felt the first finger. The preparation process continued between kisses, moans and sighs. Cliff tried to avoid finding a certain spot inside Dylan, but with the three fingers it became impossible.</p><p>“Fuck!” exclaimed Dylan, trying not to moan. “Hurry the fuck up, Cliff!” he asked, closing his eyes and trying to breathe. “Because I won't be able to last much longer.”</p><p>“Dylan…” Cliff started to say “Ethan…” continued calmly. “Wright.” Dylan couldn't understand how he made his own name so sexy with that voice. “You are too hasty.”</p><p>“And you are too slow.” he countered, opening his eyes to face him. “Do you want me to beg?”</p><p>“Never.” and kissed him hard as if his life depended on it at the same time that it started to penetrate him. “Breathe, Dylan.” asked as he moved away from his mouth and started kissing his neck.</p><p>Dylan couldn't even think. Or breathe or say anything. He was getting used to all that new sensation that he never dreamed possible. To be able to touch that man, kiss him and feel his warmth on his skin… none of that seemed to be possible. And there he was. Looking at him with a concerned look, probably trying to know how he was feeling. And Dylan had no fucking words to describe any of that.</p><p>“You can start moving.” he said almost in a sigh.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Cliff asked in a calm and sweet tone as he wiped away any tears that came out of his blue eyes.</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>And then Cliff started to move inside Dylan calmly and carefully in back and forth movements, until Dylan started to moan louder and more often which made Cliff increase his speed. </p><p>Dylan clung tightly to Cliff's back and was almost sure he had accidentally left nail marks. After kissing the other's neck, holding on to keep from leaving hickey marks, Cliff turned his attention to Dylan's pink lips while stimulating his member with the same rhythm that penetrated him.</p><p>It didn't take long for both of them to reach climax. </p><p>They rested for a while in bed, with their arms around each other and later went to bathe together where they lost themselves with contact between their skins once again.</p><p>Much to Dylan's displeasure, when Sam returned from school he was not alone. The twins were with him. When they saw that Cliff had returned, they greeted him politely as if they were two normal children. Dylan started to wonder if they would continue to behave so well just because of Cliff's presence.</p><p>“So, what brings you here?” Dylan asked, already managing to imagine their answer.</p><p>“Same as yesterday.” replied Målingen making Dylan take a deep breath.</p><p>“Look, girls, as I am in a good mood I will calmly explain once again for you to understand my position in this matter.” he started to say using all the calm he didn't even know he had.</p><p>“Why are you in a good mood?” Lockne asked curiously.</p><p>“None of your business.” he replied almost immediately, taking care not to swear. “So, let's try this one more time.” and once again took a deep breath. “I appreciate that you value my skills, but you can't expect me to teach you if that is something I don't want to do. So thank you very much, but no.”</p><p>“But you teach Sam.” said Lockne when raised that point.</p><p>“So why can't you teach us?” Målingen complemented the thought.</p><p>“Because you are not him.” replied with a smile. “I thought you were smart.”</p><p>The two look at him angrily, even pouting.</p><p>“Can I make a suggestion?” asked Sam as he approached the three. “Why don't you let them attend the classes you give me? As listeners.”</p><p>“You mean… just watching and saying nothing?” asked Dylan to Sam who nodded. “Wouldn't you be bothered by their presence?”</p><p>“You are the one who is bothered by their presence.” said the boy.</p><p>“I agree with Sam's idea.” for the first time since the conversation began, Cliff spoke up still sitting at the dinner table watching the whole scene. “I always wanted to know what it's like to have some kind of haunting around.” he added, unable to hide his smile when he said that.</p><p>“I did not understand.” said both girls at the same time.</p><p>“Like I say: don't do that.” asked Dylan, turning his attention to the twins after being distracted by Cliff. “What do you think? Are they willing to attend classes acting as if you are not here?” that's what he said even though he knew Cliff was giving him a scolding look.</p><p>“Yes.” was their response.</p><p>“Ok. Now you are leaving.” said already pushing them to the exit. “Sam will let you know when classes are going to happen.” he managed to get them out of the house. “Goodbye, have a great day.” and closed the door before they could say anything.</p><p>“And why are you in a good mood?” asked Sam when he returned to the living room. “Did something happen?”</p><p>“Nothing that deserves to be said out loud.” upon hearing Dylan's words, Cliff tried to hide his laughter. “And you? How was school?” he asked to Sam ignoring Cliff.</p><p>“The usual. I still think that I learn a lot more from you two than there.” he said with some dismay. “And I don't like being around a lot of people.”</p><p>“Nobody does.” Dylan approached the boy and bent down to hold his hands. “But it is important that you get used to others.” on hearing this, Sam looked at him suspiciously. “I know! I know I have no right to say this, but this is important for your future.” smiled as he touched the boy's nose. “I want you to grow up and be better than me. Maybe even better than your father.”</p><p>“That is impossible!” he said laughing. “No one is better than the father.”</p><p>“Now, I can't disagree about that.” Dylan confessed laughing with him.</p><p>“If you finished talking, how about having lunch?” suggested Cliff approaching the two.</p><p>“I think someone is embarrassed, Sam.” whispered Dylan, making the boy put his hand over his mouth to silence his laughter.</p><p>Getting close enough to them, Cliff covered his son's eyes with one hand while with the other he pulled Dylan close and kissed him for a long time without being bothered by his expression of panic and surprise.</p><p>“DAD!” Sam tried to get his father's hand out of his eyes.</p><p>“Who is embarrassed now?” he whispered to Dylan who continued to stare at him in surprise. It looked like he was going to say something, but Cliff took his son's hand and walked away. “Let's eat! The food is getting cold.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. November 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a good dream. So familiar, it could be considered an old memory. Like a lullaby. It didn’t have an exact sequence, but everything was seen through a liquid; as if he was underwater. A familiar voice was always present, even if he could not understand what he was saying. It was in that same tone: calm, gentle and comforting. But suddenly everything changed when he heard the sound of a gunshot, the red blood painted on his face and clothes. And there was nothing he could do to help him.</p><p>Sam woke up scared. So scared that his whole body was shaking. And a stream of tears was running down his face, coming out of his blue eyes. At first he didn't know why he was crying, until he remembered; the sound of the gunshot, the red and his father's pained expression.</p><p>Without bothering to know what time it was, he got down from his bed and ran to his father's room. When he opened the door he was able to see the two shapes dominating the big bed. It had been a while since Dylan had began to sleep with Cliff. Sam ran to the side where his father was sleeping and started to try waking him up by placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him.</p><p>“Dad? Dad! Wake up!” he called, without bothering about his volume or the tears still marring his face. “Please wake up!”</p><p>“Sam?” Cliff started, quickly waking up when he recognized his son's voice. “What's wrong?” the man opened his eye, coming to a sitting position to hold his son's arms. “Why…? Why are you crying?”</p><p>Instead of answering his father's concerned questions, Sam began to run his hand over his chest to make sure there were no injuries. That there was no blood.</p><p>“Sam!” his father was becoming increasingly concerned about his silence.</p><p>“Cliff?” Dylan ended up waking up with all that restlessness.</p><p>“I was worried… I was so worried it was real.” the boy finally said, trying to calm down. “I can still remember the sound of the gunshot. The blood…” more tears came out of his eyes. “I know it was a dream, but it felt so real!” he threw himself into his father's arms and held him close. “And I couldn't do anything.” that was all he managed to share and he felt his father's arms wrap around him.</p><p>For a good few minutes they stayed that way, Sam’s embrace tight, fearing of letting go. Cliff trying to calm him down by whispering in his ear, along with Dylan’s hands rubbing the boy's back gently. When Sam's body stopped shaking and his breathing was calmer, Dylan kissed his temple and started to speak.</p><p>“It's okay, Sam. You are okay. Your father is fine. Everything is fine.” he said calm and gentle, still rubbing his back. “Now tell us what happened. You had a bad dream?”</p><p>“It was not a bad dream.” he replied in a weak voice. “It was a good dream... in the beginning.” he paused to sniff. “It seemed like a good memory... like Daddy's lullaby.” then he closed his eyes and leaned his head against his father's shoulder. “I heard a familiar voice. Dad's voice. But I didn't understand what he was saying.”</p><p>Cliff listened to everything in silence, but when he understood what his son was referring to he gave Dylan a meaningful look. And he understood that look.</p><p>“But then I heard the gunshot.” Sam tightened his arms around his father. “And I saw the blood on his face and shirt.” closed his eyes and hid his face in Cliff's chest. “And I couldn't do anything! Like I was stuck. Underwater. Behind a glass...”</p><p>“Shh…” Cliff brought his son closer and kissed his head. “You have nothing to worry about, son.” he assured calmly and with certainty. “I’m okay. Right here with you.” and with his free hand he took Dylan's hand. “And I'm not going anywhere.”</p><p>Feeling safe and calmer in his father's arms, Sam ended up falling asleep shortly after. Cliff gently wiped away the rest of his tears and continued to stroke his son's hair even after he slept. Dylan covered the boy with the blanket, taking care not to wake him up, and then looked at Cliff knowing that neither of them would go back to sleep that night.</p><p>“There were times when I thought if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he didn't remember the things that happened when he was a BB.” said Cliff in a lower tone, but enough for Dylan to hear. “I thought it was a pity that we didn't share the same memories or that he didn't remember the promises I made to him.” he continued to stroke Sam's head. “Seeing him like this... makes me want with all my strength that he would still not remember.”</p><p>“I'm sure that after we tell him everything he’ll feel better about those memories.” placing a hand on Cliff's shoulder, Dylan smiled at him when their eyes met. “Because that’s what they are. Just memories. Yours, mine and his.”</p><p>“Thanks to you.” and he saw the surprise in Dylan's blue eyes when he said that. “Because I know... that if it weren't for you, I would have died that day. Without keeping any of my promises or being able to live a happy life.” so he pulled Dylan close, making their foreheads touch. “Like this one.”</p><p>“Are you really happy with this life?” he asked in a whisper with his eyes closed.</p><p>Cliff wanted to argue with Dylan for asking that question, but instead he leaned forward and kissed him gently for no reason other than enjoying the sensation of their lips moving expertly, sharing such familiar intimacy.</p><p>“I couldn’t imagine a happier life than this.” Cliff swore when their mouths parted and their noses touched. “So stop thinking nonsense, Dylan, or I'll get angry.”</p><p>“And I never saw you angry.” the younger man replied with a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Not at you, there is a difference.” but looking at Dylan, he started to smile all the same. “Why don't you try to sleep some more? I can sing a little if you want.”</p><p>“I don't want to go back to sleep, so I will refuse your irresistible proposal.” and while saying that, Dylan laid next to his lover putting his arm over a sleeping Sam. “But I'll try to rest my eyes for a while. Just until Sam wakes up.” after saying that he closed his eyes, making his head touch Cliff's thigh.</p><p>When sunrise came, the boy woke up as he moved in his father’s arms and realised there was another arm over him, Dylan's.</p><p>“Good morning, Sam.” Cliff's voice, as usual, was gentle and calm. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Did you stay awake?” he asked with guilt in his voice.</p><p>“Yes, but there is no need for you to feel guilty about it.” he ran his hand through Sam’s soft brown hair. “Spending an entire night awake is quite simple compared to everything I experienced when I was in the military.” he commented, thinking briefly about those days. “Are you feeling better?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Sam replied, turning his face to look at Dylan. “Sorry to wake you both.”</p><p>“It's ok, little one.” said Dylan, still with his eyes closed, but already awake. “We are here for you.” and as he said it, he pulled the boy from Cliff's lap into his arms. “Always.”</p><p>“We would like to talk to you about your dream... if you want, of course.” Cliff came down next to them on the bed and took his son's hand.</p><p>“Talk? What do you mean?” he questioned, looking at his father in confusion. “It… it was real?”</p><p>Cliff took a deep breath and opened his shirt enough to show his son the scar on his shoulder. Sam brought his hand up to the scar slowly and, for a second, hesitated before touching it. Feeling the wound healed. A gunshot wound.</p><p>“Your dream, your memories… they are from something that happened when you were just a baby.” he began calmly, narrating the facts. “Eleven years ago, after the accident that left your mother brain-dead.”</p><p>The father continued to tell the story while both his son and Dylan listened carefully without interrupting him. As much as he tried to maintain his voice clear, there were times when he couldn't and ended up taking a break to recover. Cliff didn't hide any facts, not even the ones that were so hard to tell - having shooting Lisa twice. He could only hope that Sam understood and forgave him for it, when he finished telling everything. </p><p>Every time he mentioned John, Dylan let out a grunt of disgust, closing his eyes and resting his chin on the top of Sam's head, still safely wrapped in his arms. In comparison, Sam listened to everything with various types of reactions: surprise, sadness, joy, fear and relief.</p><p>“And in the end, we got in the car with all the groceries, clothes and other things we needed and ran away from Bridget and everything related to her.” concluded Cliff, looking relieved to have finished. “In a way, we are still running away from her.”</p><p>“What will happen if she finds us?” Sam asked the same moment he thought about that possibility.</p><p>“Nothing will happen.” Dylan replied seriously, hugging the boy tighter. “Because that will never happen.” kissed Sam's head. “Your father and I will not allow it.”</p><p>“Dylan is right.” agreed Cliff, smiling at his son. “We won’t let that happen.”</p><p>“I get it, guys. And I am not doubting you.” he insisted with concern. “But what if…?”</p><p>“If that happens…” Cliff interrupted. “If they try to steal you from us…” guided his hand to his son's face, caressing his cheek. “I may not kill them, but I’ll shoot them in the legs and break their bones until I can get you back. And nothing is going to stop me.”</p><p>“Nice speech for someone who couldn't even dodge a bullet.” mentioned Dylan, still feeling uncomfortable with the memory of Cliff bleeding.</p><p>“You’ll never stop mentioning that, will you?” questioned the ex-military looking at Dylan, already knowing the answer to that. “Real people don't dodge bullets even if they want to, Dylan. Life’s not like your games.”</p><p>“You're right. Real people wear a goddamn bulletproof vest.” he replied without blinking.</p><p>“And where should I’ve gotten a bulletproof vest back then?” Cliff countered.</p><p>“I don't know. You were the U.S. Army Special Forces captain, so it shouldn't be hard for you to think about something.” Dylan answered, sarcasm written all over his beautiful face. “Even your idiotic friend, John, could’ve lent you one if he hadn't been such a fuc…”</p><p>He couldn't finish his complaints because Cliff kissed him as he always did, a habit of them, to end the argument. And it worked every time.</p><p>“I’ll admit that I liked more when you two argued without doing that.” Sam added as he was not yet used to their new relationship, although he enjoyed seeing them happier.</p><p>“So do I.” Dylan agreed, still giving the other a angry look.</p><p>“No, you don't.” Cliff countered with a smile that irritated him, for being so fucking perfect.</p><p>“Stop smiling like that.”</p><p>“Like what?” he asked, faking innocence.</p><p>“Like you’re having fun teasing uncle Dylan.” Sam replied leaving his uncle's arms. “Well, I still have a few more doubts about the things you said, Dad, but I'm going to put that aside for now and go and have my breakfast.” with lightness and skill the boy got out of bed. “You’re very welcome to join me after doing... whatever this is.” and without waiting for an answer, he went out the open door and closed it.</p><p>“So you don’t want your birthday present, right?” teased Cliff in a louder voice so that his son could hear even with the door closed.</p><p>“You think he forgot what day it is?” said Dylan, sitting on the bed.</p><p>“I know he forgot.” he replied. “Have you ever seen him  have breakfast before his gift?”</p><p>Before Dylan could say anything, the door opened and an embarrassed Sam entered.</p><p>“You could have said that earlier.” Sam pouted, annoyed at his father for doing it on purpose.</p><p>“I could if you weren't in such a hurry to get out of the room.” Cliff then got out of bed and looked at his son with a doubtful look before opening his arms, waiting for him. </p><p>Failing to stay distant, Sam smiled and ran to hug and be hugged by his father.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Sam.” he whispered, also smiling, swaying his son in his arms and kissing his forehead. “My beautiful son.” and he continued kissing him now on the cheeks.</p><p>“Dad! Stop it!” he laughed, trying to make his father stop by pushing Cliff’s face away. “I’m not a baby!”</p><p>“Of course you aren’t.” he agreed with a straight face, and yet kissed Sam's hands that were over his face. “You grew up so fast that sometimes I can't believe.”  stroked his hair. “You're big enough to ride my bike with me a little bit, don't you think?”</p><p>“Seriously?!” Sam exclaimed, full of happiness and excitement. “And Dylan allows it?” they both stopped looking at each other and looked at the direction in which the blue-eyed man was holding a large, wrapped box.</p><p>“Just a little, do you hear me?” he warned, pointing at him with his finger. “Sooner or later you were going to ask to get on that bike…” he sighed, accepting defeat in a dejected voice. “So it's better if your dad shows you how it works, isn't it?” held out the box to the boy with a smile. “Happy birthday, Sam.”</p><p>After Cliff put him down, Sam went to hug Dylan tightly.</p><p>“Thank you so much, uncle Dylan!” he thanked with all his sincerity.</p><p>“You haven't even opened the gift yet.” Dylan replied in a playful tone.</p><p>Upon receiving the box, the boy began to open the package with excitement and it didn't take long to open the box, only to be surprised by what was inside. A remote controlled cart. Larger than the green car and more modern. He even seemed to be the amphibious type.</p><p>“It has 4x4 traction, reaches up to twenty kilometers per hour, has a longer range of the remote control and the battery lasts much longer.” he began to explain excitedly to Sam. “It has several other functions, but I'll leave it to you to discover it little by little.” he then squeezed the boy's cheeks and kissed his head. “But let's leave it all for after breakfast. I need my coffee.” and he was already starting to leave the room being followed by Sam and Cliff.</p><p>The birthday cake was left for later, at lunch. After breakfast, Sam asked if they could ride the motorcycle. As the weather in the morning looked promising with no forecast of rain, Cliff and Dylan agreed that they could take a quick motorcycle ride. No matter how many times Cliff or Sam insisted for Dylan to go with them, the man refused and said he preferred to wait for them right there. Seeing the two disappear on the motorcycle was a unique and beautiful sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Family Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fulfilling Amelie's predictions a delivery man, a porter, came to the small town in which they lived; almost a month after Cliff told Sam the whole story. That day, Sam came home with a different expression, as if he had seen a ghost.</p><p>When he looked at the BB stuck in the front of the porter's clothes the boy was able to remember his memories a bit more clearly. His father's face, his words and promises, the sound of his hiss, his tears and his love for him. He also remembered a strange masked woman and a man in uniform. Bridget and John, he guessed.</p><p>Sam also recognized Dylan in his memories, although he had never seen him with such a beard or those sad eyes before. One of the few memories he had of him stood out.</p><p>“Tomorrow is the big day, little one.” were the words of Dylan who was facing him behind the liquid and the yellowish glass. He smiled, but his eyes were still dull. “Tomorrow, your father will get you out of here and you’ll finally be able to see the world outside with him. Even the moon, just as he promised.” his smile disappeared and the fingers of his hand touched the glass. “I’ll miss you and him, but I’ll be happy knowing that you two are living a good life far away from here.” Sam's small hand touched the glass in the same place as Dylan's. “Your father is a very special person, you know? I never met anyone like him. And I think that I never will.” he smiled and took his hand off the glass. “Take care of yourself, boy. And your dad too.” he started to walk away. “For these people, this world, you can be just a tool… but for Cliff, you’re everything. You’re his world.”</p><p>Upon arriving home after recalling all these memories, Sam went straight to Dylan - who was lying on the couch - and threw himself into his arms. Even without understanding the boy's actions, Dylan returned his hug if it were the most natural thing to do. Sam was so relieved to know that he would no longer see that sad look in his uncle’s eyes.</p><p>When Cliff came out of the bathroom and saw his son and Dylan hugging each other so intensely, he shot them a confused look but Dylan shrugged as if to say that he also didn't know the reason for all this. Sam walked over to his father and also hugged him tightly, thinking about all the words he said to him behind the glass.</p><p>It was one thing to have listened to the whole story and imagine how it happened, and another was to experience the events right before your eyes. Feel and hear everything. Sam knew how much those two men loved him, he always knew because they never failed to show it everyday; even in the little things. But he didn’t know, didn’t remember, how important he was to them when he was not yet born.</p><p>“Sorry, I got rain in my eyes.” he said when tears started to come out of his eyes, shining with all sorts of emotions. “I still want to see more of the world out there, but I enjoy our life here.” the boy laughed while wiping his tears. “You’re a terrible dancer, Dad, and I want to taste that wine with a complicated name you promised to let me try when I was older.”</p><p>“You… remembered?” Cliff barely managed to say those words, still watching his son with a surprised and amazed look.</p><p>“I remembered everything.” was his reply along with a smile.</p><p>And then he told about the porter and the BB. The strangest part of the whole encounter with BB was that he seemed to be the only one who felt uncomfortable with the fact that the baby was treated as a tool. And Sam felt fear, thinking that he himself almost ended up becoming one, just like that BB.</p><p>The years began to pass slowly and nothing different happened in their lives. Sam seemed to grow bigger every day, not only in personality but also in physique. Both he and Dylan joked that he would be taller than Cliff in no time. Sam also let his brown hair grow long enough to tie it back; almost the same length as Cliff's, but more rebellious.</p><p>One day, like any other, Sam came home to make Dylan almost drop his coffee mug on the floor when he saw his bruised face. It wasn't serious, but his uncle would probably do the same thing if the boy had just cut his finger. Sam didn't want to tell what happened because he knew what his reaction would be, but Dylan insisted with a stubbornness that no one could overcome. Maybe just the twins.</p><p>“It's nothing, Dylan, seriously.” insisted Sam now at the age of sixteen, sounding and looking more like a teenager everyday. “These injuries will probably be healed even before dad returns.”</p><p>“I didn't ask you when you think they’re going to heal.” he countered with a serious tone as he kept his hand over the boy's face, analyzing the injuries. “I asked how you got them.”</p><p>“You’ll overreact.” he warned, without looking away from the other.</p><p>“Yes.” he agreed without a pause. “So tell me and let me overreact.”</p><p>It took place at school between Sam and some boys about the same age as him, but five against one is difficult to see as a fair fight. Even though Sam managed to protect himself, alone as he was. The fight ended with the arrival of the twins, who soon tried to help Sam. And after hearing all this, Dylan went to talk to the head of the school accompanied by a discouraged Sam, already knowing where this was going.</p><p>“I want to know who had the brilliant idea of putting these kids in the same room.” Dylan started, sitting on the chair. “Better yet, I want to know who thought putting mule kids at school was a good idea.”</p><p>“Mr. Wright…” began to speak the responsible for the school, a woman with long red hair.</p><p>“When I agreed to help the school improve the structure, the equipment and even the network… I didn't ask for anything in return because I knew how it would help the kids here and Sam too.” he continued, without letting her speak. “And maybe I thought the school would at least make sure to take good care of him.” Dylan gestured towards Sam, who was sitting next to him, specifically to the purple and red coloring his face. “Do these injuries paint to you the image of well taken care of child?”</p><p>“As I was saying, Mr. Wright.” began the woman, patiently. “By the time we became aware of the fight, it was already over.” on hearing this, the man let out a sigh of displeasure, but said nothing. “Our school is open to anyone who is interested in learning and studying, even if they are children of mules.”</p><p>“I'm not trying to contradict yours or the school's thinking, although I still find that a horrible idea. All I am saying is that I don’t understand how you expected that joining a mule child with a porter child in the same room would work.” he said, trying to remain calm. “What was his name again?” asked, moving his focus towards Sam.</p><p>“Mitchell.” the teen replied, pretending not to show any interest in the conversation.</p><p>“Mitchell!” Dylan informed to the woman, even though he knew she had heard. “Do you know how many times Cliff has met with his mule relatives? How many times they’ve fought?” he questioned, gesturing with his hand at the woman now. “Are you starting to understand where I'm getting at?”</p><p>“What exactly do you expect us to do?” she asked, putting her hands together.</p><p>“I hope that the next time some idiotic mule kids try to hurt my boy, the school will takes the necessary steps so that it doesn't happen again.” he replied holding his curses back. “Expel them if necessary. I don't care.” he approached the woman. “The only thing I care about is knowing that my boy won't be coming home with bruises on his face anymore.”</p><p>“And how does Mr. Unger feel about all of this?”</p><p>“Hard to say since he’s still busy working. And running away from mules to deliver everyone's cargo.” he replied, trying to understand what the woman's intentions were.</p><p>“I think it would be better for everyone if we continue this conversation in the presence of Mr. Unger, as soon as he gets back.” she said leaning back on her chair. “Before we take any kind of action.”</p><p>“And why is that?” he asked coldly, beginning to understand.</p><p>“As Sam's father, I believe he would be interested in participating in conversations related to his son, don't you agree?” was her reply.</p><p>Realizing how the ambient had changed, Sam started looking from the woman to Dylan with a worried and fearful look.</p><p>“I see.” said Dylan, even more coldly. “Well, since this is how things are going to be… I see no need for Sam to keep coming to school.” he said firmly, getting up and surprising both Sam and the woman. “Let's go, Sam.”</p><p>“Mr. Wright! You can't just make decisions like that…”</p><p>“Yes, I can and will.” Dylan interrupted her roughly. “I have taken care of this boy since he was a baby and no one, not even this school or you, is going to tell me what I can or cannot do about his future.” and without waiting for any response from the woman, Dylan left the room followed by Sam.</p><p>“And? How did it go?” asked Målingen curiously, adjusting her glasses.</p><p>She and her sister were outside the room waiting for them. After all these years, they became two of Sam's few friends and also pupils for Dylan.</p><p>“Well, it looks like I'm not going to come to school anymore.” Sam reported not looking any sad, quite the contrary. “Too bad for you two.”</p><p>“We want to be expelled too.” the two girls spoke to Dylan, perfectly in sync as always.</p><p>“No one has been expelled. Sam will study at home. And you two…” he started, putting his hands on their heads. “Are going to behave and continue to attend school like good girls I know you are.” smiled at them, stroking their hair. “Otherwise, no extra classes with me.”</p><p>“That's not fair.” complained Lockne.</p><p>“Life’s not fair, kid.” he countered, taking his hands off their heads. “But we do our best to make it more fun, right?” then he began to move away from them.</p><p>Sam started to follow him, but stopped when Målingen took care to hold his shirt.</p><p>“You didn't tell him about the things those idiots said, did you?” she spoke in a whisper.</p><p>“What good would that do?” Sam said, also whispering. “You saw his reaction only with my injuries. What do you think he would do if he knew about it?” he shook his head negatively. “No. I don't want to see him get into trouble, especially when my dad isn't around.”</p><p>“Sam!” they turned in Dylan's direction when he called for him. “Are you not coming?”</p><p>“Yeah! Just wait a second!” Sam shouted back. “And you two aren’t going to tell anyone, right?” questioned the two girls.</p><p>“He'll find out one way or the other, but it won't be because of us.” said Lockne. “If I were you I would be more worried about what your dad will do when he finds out.” she smiled as if she knew something he didn’t. “Between Dylan and Cliff, your father manages to scare me more.” she waved him goodbye and started to leave.</p><p>“See you, Sam!” Målingen actually said her goodbye, following her sister.</p><p>Cliff ended up coming back three days later and the bruises were still not completely healed. When he asked what happened it was Sam who told him, because Dylan didn't have the patience to tell without ending up angry again. Of all things, Cliff seemed more surprised by Dylan's reaction; taking Sam out of school.</p><p>“Didn't you say it was a great idea for Sam to go to school than just study at home?” Cliff questioned without taking his eyes off Dylan, the other sitting on the couch reading a book.</p><p>“That was before the school started having ridiculous ideas.” replied without taking his eyes off the page. “And anyway, Sam has already learned everything he had to learn over there. It will be better for him to spend more time with you and learn what a porter's job is like.” he graciously turned the page, still focused on the book. “That is if he’s still interested in pursuing that career.”</p><p>“I am!” exclaimed Sam from the kitchen.</p><p>“I see.” he sat next to Dylan. “I can only imagine how angry you were when you had to deal with all this.” he continued, putting his hand on the back of Dylan's neck and kissing his cheek.</p><p>“I thought you would be angrier than me at hearing everything that happened.” he said, finally lowering the book and facing Cliff.</p><p>“I would have... if I were here that day.” he said calmly approaching him, maintaining his eyes on Dylan’s stormy ones. “But you were angry for both of us. And that is enough.” and after saying that he kissed his forehead too. “Now tell me, why did they start the fight?”</p><p>“Hm? But Sam already told you…” Dylan started, confused.</p><p>“My dear… that’s the most charming detail of your anger.” he said while running his hand over his face, a caress. “You don't notice the small details, even though you are the smartest person in this family.” he continued to say while Dylan still stared at him in confusion. “I know about that better than anyone... and so does Sam.” and when he said that, he turned in time to see his son start to walk out of the house. “Samuel Bridges.”</p><p>Upon hearing his full name the boy stopped, feeling that familiar discomfort. Sam never liked his last name. Because it wasn't his father's, or Dylan's, it was his mother's. There were three people in that family and none of them had the same last name. It made him sad.</p><p>“Where are you going?” asked Cliff, still speaking in a calm tone, but Sam knew he was more attentive than usual.</p><p>“I just remembered that I agreed to meet the twins…” Sam began to say, with little hope that he would be able to get out before his father asked him the question he really didn't want to answer.</p><p>“Of course you can meet them... as soon as you tell us why the fight started.” he said with the same calmness, but transmitting the opposite at least to Sam.</p><p>“What do you mean?” questioned Dylan, still very much confused.</p><p>“Indeed, Sam told all the details about the fight and its consequences, except the reason the fight started in the first place.” he fixed his eyes on his son, waiting for his answer. “I know you, son. You wouldn't get into a fight for silly reasons like rivalry between mules and porters.”</p><p>“Or you’re wrong and that is exactly what happened.” the boy was still trying to contradict his father.</p><p>“And am I wrong?” hearing these words from his father, Sam was unable to say anything. Much less continue to lie.</p><p>“Dad…” he said, still trying to get his father to change his mind.</p><p>“You got hurt, Dylan got angry and you left school. I believe I have every reason to want to know why all this happened, don´t you agree?” Cliff said, as an ultimatum to convince his son to say what he was hiding with so much effort. “Or do you prefer that I go after these boys to ask?”</p><p>“That would only make things worse.”</p><p>“I know. That's why I'm asking you.”</p><p>The three remained silent for a few seconds until Sam took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair in a frustrated way. He could understand better now why Lockne had said that about his father.</p><p>“They tried to irritate me by talking all kinds of bullshit, until the moment they decided to speak ill of Dylan.” Sam said without looking at any of them. “It’s not worth repeating what was said, only that I couldn’t stand it and ended up punching the asshole right in their face.” he concluded and finally looked at them.</p><p>Dylan blinked several times in surprise, speechless, while Cliff remained quiet and still as a stone.</p><p>“Mitchell, you said?” his voice came out colder than he intended. “I think I’ll have to visit him after all.” he then got up. “Where did you leave my gun, Dylan?”</p><p>“That's why I didn't want to say anything.” Sam grunted, more to himself than anything.</p><p>“Are you really going to kill a teenage brat, Cliff?” Dylan seemed to be enjoying the situation more than he should have.</p><p>“For talking nonsense about you? Absolutely. I've killed people for less.” at hearing that, Dylan laughed and Sam sighed deeply.</p><p>“And what do you intend to do with the corpse?” Dylan continued, fondly.</p><p>“Take it to the incinerator, of course.”</p><p>“Of course. You really put some thought into it.” he commented, holding Cliff by his wrist and pulling him back to sit on the couch. “But I’m sorry to inform that no one’s going to kill anybody today.”</p><p>“Not even break a few bones?” Cliff asked, looking disappointed.</p><p>“Oh, Cliff… there are other ways to punish besides killing.” and for some reason, the way he said it sounded very pleasant to Cliff. “Together we can be a little smarter than that.”</p><p>“OK! I'm leaving now and must be back by dinner.” Sam announced, not being able to keep quiet or staying any longer. “See you. Love you two.” and walked straight towards the door.</p><p>“Sam, we'll talk later about the fact that you lied.” said Cliff, without taking his eyes off Dylan.</p><p>“Sure thing!” he shouted in response and went out, closing the door right after.</p><p>“How do you flirt with me when I'm talking seriously about killing?” questioned Cliff, smiling at the thought of how much he had missed Dylan in his time away.</p><p>“Can you blame me?” the brunette began to cross the distance between them, slowly. “You were gone for too long.”</p><p>“It wasn't even a week.” he playfully replied, also leaning close to him.</p><p>“Don't you dare disappear for a week.” he ordered, holding the collar of Cliff's shirt. Couldn’t stand the thought of it.</p><p>“I wouldn't even dream about it.” the other whispered, kissing his Dylan as passionate as a single chaste kiss could be. “I missed you.”</p><p>“I know. Me too.” he put his arms around Cliff’s neck, pressing chest to chest while their shallow breaths collided between open, hungry lips.</p><p>Hours later, when it was time for dinner as he agreed to, Sam came home to realize that something was wrong. He didn't smell any food, because there was nothing prepared in the kitchen when he went to check. And that never happened unless… the boy walked along the hallway, just to see what he already expected to.</p><p>His father, dressed only in his pants, standing in front of the closed door to Dylan's room.</p><p>“What did you do this time, father?” inquired Sam, in a scolding tone of voice.</p><p>“Sam, glad to see you back.” he greeted his son with a small smile, arms crossed against his chest while facing the door.</p><p>“You two were more than fine when I left and now, after a few hours, Dylan has locked himself in his room?” he said, approaching his father. “Don't tell me that you proposed again?”</p><p>“Why do you say it like it's a bad thing?” Cliff asked looking at his son, there was something defensive in the tilt of his head.</p><p>“Because he already refused. Twice.” and of course, as he stated it he could see in his father's eyes how much those words hurt him. “So, did you ask or not?”</p><p>“I didn´t.” and shortly after his answer, they both heard a noise as if something had hit on Dylan's door. “Dylan, stop throwing the ball at the door and talk to me.”</p><p>“Let me talk to him.” Sam suggested, going to the door. He knocked twice. “Uncle Dylan? It’s me. Let me in.” a few seconds later, they heard the door being unlocked. “Stay here, Dad.” he asked softly when he saw his father approach the door.</p><p>As soon as Sam entered, Dylan closed the door and locked it again. He was also dressed only in jeans and his hair was more untidy than usual. Dylan sat on the floor and continued to throw the ball against the wall, trying to distract himself it seemed. Sam sat beside him, putting his arms on his knees.</p><p>“Tell me again why you don't want to marry him.”  he tried, watching the ball come and go. “Is it because of my mother?”</p><p>“No.” was the answer.</p><p>“Is it because you still think you're dating?” he asked, remembering Dylan’s reasoning last time they talked about it.</p><p>“Are we not?” he continued playing.</p><p>“People who date don’t raise a child together. You’ve already passed that level.”</p><p>“So what are we?” Dylan asked, laughing humorlessly. “Friends? Lovers? Friends with benefits?”</p><p>“You know, I wouldn't mind calling you father.” and when he said that, the man stopped playing. “Dad should be dad and you should be Father.” Dylan looked at the boy. “What do you say?”</p><p>“I say I preferred when you called me uncle.” but hearing that Sam laughed.</p><p>“No, that’s not true. You hate it when I call you uncle.” the boy took the ball from Dylan's hand and started throwing it at the wall. “You always did, but you let me call you anyway.”</p><p>“If that's what you think, why then did you continue to call me that?”</p><p>“Because I liked to call you that, especially because you let me.” replied smiling to Dylan.</p><p>“You and your father are so alike.” he spoke after taking a deep sigh, running his hands over his face tiredly. “That must be why the two of you don't understand.”</p><p>“You love him. And he loves you. I've known that for years.” he announced seriously, stopping as well. “What else there is to understand?”</p><p>“I like things the way they are.” he confessed with his hands on his face. “You, me and him.”</p><p>“Nothing’s going to change, Dylan. You’re only  going to make official what you’ve been for many years.” Sam said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “And don't lie to me and say that you don't like the idea of having my father as a husband.”</p><p>“I think I always wanted to have your father as a husband since the time we shared the same cigarette.” Dylan confessed with a little smile, remembering that day.</p><p>“Now that’s a new story!” he exclaimed, surprised and excited to see the other happier. “I didn't know you two smoked.”</p><p>“We quit after we got away with you.” he said, amused at the boy.</p><p>“See? You two have been made for each other since the beginning.” Sam didn't believe he was saying this kind of thing, but if it was for their happiness he didn't care. “So, how about you stop making him suffer every time you reject him? I can only imagine how much my dad loves you to propose so many times.” he tried to meet Dylan's eyes, but the other one purposely dodged. “It can't be that easy.”</p><p>The silence remained for a while, until Dylan sighed and rested his head on his knees.</p><p>“I'm behaving like an idiot, aren’t i?” he asked ashamed.</p><p>“You're just being you.” hearing this, the man gave him a look. “But that's ok, because we love you just like that.” Sam could have sworn he saw him blush a little.</p><p>“I don't want to have a ceremony or anything.” Dylan started to say while he still hugged his own legs close to his chest. “Although I'm curious to see Cliff in a suit…”</p><p>“Ok.” the boy agreed, listening carefully.</p><p>“I don't want to have any parties, let alone invite people.” he shivered in disgust thinking of dealing with a lot of people and that would definitely put an end to his good mood.</p><p>“Done!” </p><p>“If it’s a celebration I prefer it to be just between the three of us. And no sweet cakes. I hate sweet food.” he remembered his sister's wedding cake, so long ago, and how sweet it was.</p><p>“I know.” Sam said with all the calm in the world.</p><p>And again they were quiet for a moment.</p><p>“Dylan? Can I open the door and let my dad in? Before he breaks down the door?” he mentioned, feeling that the other was more comfortable and prepared to end the conversation between him and his dad.</p><p>“Okay.” was the answer he received.</p><p>Sam got up and walked to the door, slowly. He unlocked and opened it, facing his father who was wearing an expression of concern. The boy considered the chance of his father overhearing the whole conversation, but judging by his expression it seems he had been hoping for too much.</p><p>“Dylan wants to talk to you and I’ll prepare dinner while you talk.” he left the room, keeping the door open. “They say the third time's charm.” he whispered to his father, placing a hand on his shoulder before heading to the kitchen.</p><p>There was no need to say that Cliff spent the rest of the day impersonating the happiest man on earth while glancing at Dylan from time to time, adoringly. Sam never imagined that his father was the romantic type, but watching him act like that he started to wonder why he had never noticed before.</p><p>The wedding took place on a rainy day and following Dylan's request, no one was invited. In fact, no one has even been warned about the event. The twins only learned about it because Sam shared the knowledge a few days later. They tried not to be angry since they knew Dylan's personality and biggest pet peeves, but they started calling him ‘Cliff's husband’ every time they crossed him.</p><p>To Dylan's surprise, Cliff had bought a pretty, simple pair of black-cut wedding rings. He didn't expect it since at the time Cliff was married to Lisa they didn't wear any kind of ring. When he commented about it, the man just said that Lisa was allergic to any type of metal.</p><p>Dylan smiled happily at the ring; now he had two things that reminded him of the person he loved: the bracelet(which he never took off, not even to shower) and the ring.</p><p>For the honeymoon, Cliff made all preparations and didn't share the details with anyone, wanting to keep the surprise for Dylan only. They would be gone an entire day and Sam assured them that he would be fine, saying that in case he needed something he would ask for the twins's help.</p><p>“And how do you intend to take this tour with Dylan?” Sam asked as he saw his father packing up in a backpack. “By car?”</p><p>“By motorcycle.” he replied and then looked at his son when he laughed. “I see that you continue to underestimate me.” he closed the backpack and stood up, making the dogtag on his neck dangle. “Do you really think Dylan was going to refuse the opportunity to ride a motorcycle with me?”</p><p>“All I know is that he has hated that motorcycle since the time you bought it.” he informed his dad, remembering that day so long ago. “How did you convince him?”</p><p>“Nothing much, I just said it was going to be an hour trip.” he replied, making a nonchalant expression, but unable to hide his smile.</p><p>“I'm already starting to regret asking.” Sam said with his arms crossed and looking away from his father, because he didn't want to continue seeing that smile.</p><p>Cliff laughed and put his hand around his son's face so he could look into those innocent and beautiful blue eyes. They reminded him of the color of the sky, unlike Dylan whose own were as deep as the sea. The father hugged his son, always relieved to feel that warm heat against his body.</p><p>“You know how much I love you, don't you, Sam?” said while closing his eyes.</p><p>“I know.” he affirmed and returned the hug. “I always knew.” he patted Cliff a few times as if he was comforting his father. “And I think it's past time for you to be happy.”</p><p>“I was happy seeing you growing up.” he spoke, contradicting what his son said.</p><p>“That’s different, Dad.” Sam said laughing. “I'm not talking about my happiness, I'm talking about yours.” he tightened his embrace even more and closed his eyes as well. “You deserve to be loved the same way you love me.”</p><p>Sam felt his father kiss the top of his head and the two stayed that way for a few more seconds until they parted, Cliff’s eyes shining like he was about to cry as he smiled at his son.</p><p>“Thank you, Sam.” he thanked in such a gentle tone that Sam could feel all it contained.</p><p>Dylan and Cliff left early in the morning, intending to return the next day in about the same time. They said goodbye to Sam with a lot of hugs and again warned him that if something happened he should call to the terminal where they would be. The boy repeated in saying that he was no longer a child and that he knew how to take care of himself, especially for one day.</p><p>Most of the little luggage that was packed was in the backpack Dylan put on his back, while Cliff was going to drive the motorcycle. The two dressed in clothes suitable for travel in case of rain. Dylan was still a little hesitant about riding a motorcycle, but that was soon forgotten when Cliff accelerated and he had to cling more tightly to his husband's back.</p><p>It was a sensation completely different from anything he had ever felt before. He felt the warmth of Cliff's body against his body as he felt the cold wind pass. He could also feel the vibration of the motorcycle's movements mainly on his legs. None of the games he has ever played could prepare him for that moment.</p><p>“Are you ok?!” Cliff shouted against the wind so Dylan could hear.</p><p>“Yeah!” he shouted back. “Maybe I'm starting to understand why you and Sam love riding a motorcycle so much!” shouted, resting his chin on Cliff's back.</p><p>Because he was glued to him, Dylan could feel it when Cliff laughed.</p><p>“You haven't seen nothing yet!” he answered loudly before speeding up, making Dylan exclaim and laugh in surprise and hold on to him more.</p><p>Cliff's surprise was a hot spring that he found not so far from home. Dylan never felt as relaxed as he did when he was in that warm, pleasant water. And what a sight it was to be able to see Cliff undressed in that same water, his hair wet with the dogtag around his neck.</p><p>On the other hand, Cliff tried not to look at Dylan so much and see his face slightly flushed with heat, because he knew he was going to attack him. He always thought that Dylan was a handsome man, even before falling in love with him, but now he found him irresistible especially when he saw his scars.</p><p>It was impossible for the two of them not to exchange touches and kisses in that pleasant environment, but they did not try to do anything more than that because they knew it was a public hot spring.</p><p>“I think this is the first time I've seen you so well dressed.” commented Cliff approaching Dylan, who had his arms leaning on the banister of the balcony from the terminal they are staying.</p><p>Both Dylan and Cliff were dressed in elegant tailored suits. Dylan wore dark brown trousers accompanied by a black shirt with a matching tie. And on top of that, he wore an elegant light brown coat. Cliff had put his wet hair back and was dressed in an elegant navy blue suit accompanied by a white shirt and a wine red tie.</p><p>“And that coat… reminds me of the one I wore.” Cliff positioned himself behind Dylan's back, resting his hands on the banister, "holding" his husband between his arms.</p><p>“This is a special occasion isn't it?” he questioned referring to the first comment. “And of course this coat resembles yours. I bought it because of that.” he replied, still watching the rain fall.</p><p>“It looks great on you.” whispered in his ear and then kissed his head. “What are you thinking?” he asked, also looking back at the rain.</p><p>“How I wish that I could kiss you in the rain.” Dylan said smiling in a dreamy voice. “And how disappointed I am to know that I can never do that.” sighed looking at the sky. “Fucking Timefall.”</p><p>Cliff laughed at that and put his head on his husband's shoulder thinking that his cursing only made him more attractive.</p><p>“You are right.” agreed. “It really is a pity.”</p><p>“And you? What are you thinking?” questioned Dylan, resting the back of his head on his husband's shoulder.</p><p>“Hm…” he grunted looking very thoughtful. “About the first time we met and how happy I am to have punched that machine.” replied with a smile on his lips remembering the angry expression Dylan had made that day. “You were so mad about that.”</p><p>“I hate idiots who broke electronic devices because they were too stupid to understand how they work.” he explained himself and laugh when he also remembered that day.</p><p>“So, you must have thought of me as an idiot.” Cliff concluded by looking for his husband's eyes.</p><p>“At first yes.” he admitted, without thinking about deny it. “But all my anger was gone the instant I saw your face.”</p><p>“Did I make such an impression?” asked whispering in Dylan ear.</p><p>“I sometimes wonder what your life in the army must have been like.” Dylan confessed with a thoughtful look. “I have no doubt that you must look amazing in uniform, but the question is how your companions did not end up falling in love with you?” saying that, he felt Cliff laugh. “Seriously, just look at your face. If I knew that in the army there would be a man like you to be my superior, I would start to question whether or not I should enlist.”</p><p>“And who said it didn't happen?” Cliff whispered again in his ear.</p><p>“Now you're making me jealous.” he complained, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath not to think about Fucking John. Dylan refused to let that disgusting man ruin his honeymoon. “But no. It wasn't just your appearance that surprised me.” turned his body so he could face his husband. “You are crying.”</p><p>“Oh.” he said in a surprised tone. “I was hoping you hadn't noticed that.”</p><p>“How could I not notice?” Dylan gently put his hand over Cliff's face. “It was heartbreaking and I can only be grateful to know that I will never see that expression on your face again.” he leaned forward and kissed the other's lips gently.</p><p>Cliff instinctively brought his hand to Dylan's waist and began to press him against the handrail as they approached their bodies while they were still kissing.</p><p>“I will have no reason to make that expression while I have you and Sam with me.” he admitted with his forehead against Dylan's, feeling the warmth of his breaths. “So don't you dare to leave me.”</p><p>“And where would I go?” Dylan ran his fingers possessively through his husband's hair. “You would find me anywhere in this world, right?” their eyes met. “You probably wouldn't give up until you find me. Because the truth is…” came close enough to kiss him, but didn't. “You are more stubborn than me.”</p><p>“Probably.” he agreed smiling and then kissed him deeply and desperately.</p><p>The two soon went to their room at the terminal and had fun taking off each other's stylish clothes. All their clothes were scattered and forgotten on the bedroom floor. While Cliff kissed his scars as he always did in situations like this, his hand slid slowly until he found Dylan's and then intertwined their fingers. And he didn't let go of them anytime soon.</p><p>The two of them could spend the whole day kissing and would probably still think that was not enough. Even when their bodies were connected as one and they felt every reaction of their bodies, it still didn't seem to be enough. None of this seemed to be enough to show how much they loved each other. And that is why they always looked forward to the next time.</p><p>Dylan thought it was funny that every time he moved his hand over Cliff's skin he liked to feel his ring between their skins. Just as he liked to feel Cliff's ring on his neck, torso and leg. He was sure he could never get used to that feeling.</p><p>Cliff almost regretted leaving marks of bites and hickeys all over Dylan's body, which had enough marks, but he soon forgot about it every time he heard her husband's approval moans. More concerned with pleasing Dylan, Cliff slowly worked on all the sensitive points even though he knew how much the other wanted him to be faster.</p><p>Over time, the two ended up discovering their preferences and their limits on how many times they could repeat that activity before they collapsed in bed exhausted. So far their number was three.</p><p>“No, serious. I think I can take one more.” Dylan insisted on saying, all sweaty with his chest facing the bed, rising and falling at an accelerated pace.</p><p>“You are shaking, Dylan.” was Cliff's reply, also in a similar state to his husband.</p><p>“Of course! Because it was so fucking good!” he exclaimed laughing, pressing his fingers tighter against his husband's. “You know what? Forget what I just said. My back is killing me.”</p><p>“You still don't know where your limit is.” Cliff commented laughing, carefully pulling his husband closer to him.</p><p>“I have the excuse of having a job that keeps me sitting most of the time, but what about you?” Dylan asked raising his head so he could face his husband. “Your job requires you to always be in shape.”</p><p>“And because of that I should have more stamina than you, is that what you mean?” as Dylan was in his arms, Cliff felt him nod. “Maybe it's because of my age.”</p><p>“Sorry, but that is bullshit.” he replied in a serious tone.</p><p>“Go to rest, Dylan.” he said pulling the blanket to cover them better. “If you're still excited like this, we can have fun after we wake up.” he suggested closing his eyes and settling the other in his arms. “I love you.” whispered as he kissed his head.</p><p>“I love you too.” was his replied closing his eyes and settling his head on Cliff's arm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The calm before the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“London bridge is falling down… falling down… falling down…” sang a woman seeming to come from afar and approaching along with every word she said. “London bridge is falling down… my fair lady.” now her voice seemed so close that he could imagine she was whispering in his ear.</p><p>The sound of the ocean waves coming and going became clear, as well as the sensation of having the water hit his bare feet. He also started to hear footsteps on the sand approaching. It was then that he saw her slowly pass by him.</p><p>A blond woman in a red dress.</p><p>“London bridge is falling down… falling down… falling down…” when she started singing again moving further away from him, he recognized her voice from before. “London bridge is falling down… my fair lady.”</p><p>He started taking steps towards her until he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Sam?” Cliff's voice brought him back to reality, as did the feel of his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>The two of them had taken shelter inside a cave waiting for the rain to stop. </p><p>Sam, now eighteen, had just started working as a porter and his father was accompanying him on this delivery. Gradually he began to learn in practice how things worked out of their city. Sam also ended up discovering that he could feel the presence of the EPs. He wondered if it had anything to do with his aphenphosmphobia.</p><p>“Sorry, did I fall asleep?” Sam asked since he hadn't noticed it himself.</p><p>“Yes, almost as soon as you sat down.” the father replied in a slightly concerned tone of voice. “You should have let me know if you were that tired. Go back to sleep, I'll take the first shift.” he suggested tapping his son on the shoulder to sit next to the entrance, supporting his back against the wall.</p><p>“And who takes the shift when you're alone?” he asked, running a hand over his face. “No, Dad. I can't always be depending on you.” got up and went to sit beside his father. “In the future I will have to make deliveries alone, so I better get used to it.”</p><p>“You demand too much from yourself, son.” said Cliff smiling, feeling very proud of his son.</p><p>“Probably not as much as you do to yourself.” he commented looking at his dad. “Father told me that you sometimes carry as much load as your back can handle. And then he cursed you and say you are too reckless.”</p><p>“Dylan was overreacting.” he explained, laughing at the thought of his angry husband. “It was only one time that I had to make four deliveries at the same time.” told looking at the rain. “It would have been a waste to make two trips as the locations were close to each other.”</p><p>“Still… it was reckless. You can't deny it.” Sam insisted hoping he wouldn't do that again.</p><p>“Probably.” Cliff agreed in a relaxed way that he normally used when he knew he couldn't contradict. “What else has he been talking about me?” asked curiously.</p><p>“Ask him yourself.” the young man took a harmonica out of his pants pocket. “I will not act as an intermediary between you two any more than I already do.” put the harmonica in his mouth and started playing it.</p><p>The harmonica was a seventeenth birthday present from Cliff, after he noticed his son practicing whistling. Sam still wasn't as good as his father at whistling, but he learned to use the harmonica quickly. He could even play the lullaby from his father accurately.</p><p>As he played the familiar lullaby, Sam ended up remembering the blonde woman's song. And consequently remembered her. She in her red dress stepping on the beach sand. “...a woman in a red dress wanting to kidnap you” he remembered Dylan's words clearly because in that time as a kid he found them very strange. And now they seemed extremely pertinent.</p><p>“Dad.” he called, stopping playing as he pushed the harmonica out of his mouth. “Why do you think that during all these years we have not noticed any indication that the president is looking for us?”</p><p>“Because she doesn't have to look for us.” Cliff replied in a serious tone, without looking at his son. “She already know where we are, but she chooses to do nothing.”</p><p>“She already know?” he asked confused. “How?”</p><p>“Her daughter knows, so I guess that she had already told her mother.” explained by crossing his arms and settling better in his position.</p><p>“She has a daughter?” Sam wondered why that was the first time he heard about it.</p><p>“Her name is Amelie.” replied in an emotionless tone. “She is the face of the mother, but… she is much worse.” thought about the last time he had seen her with Dylan. “Sam, listen to me carefully.” his voice changed to something much more serious. “If you ever meet a blonde woman in a red dress on a beach... don't talk to her. Don't be near her. Get away from her as far as you can go, understand?”</p><p>Sam stared at his father, surprised by the fact that the woman from his dream really had something to do with the president. And also because of the fact that he almost followed her if his father hadn't woken him up. He knew he should tell about it, but he also didn't want to worry his father for nothing.</p><p>“Sam? Did you hear me?” Cliff asked surprised by the silence of his son.</p><p>“Yes, I did.” he hurried to answer. “Stay away from Amelie. Got it!” Sam hoped his father wouldn't notice a difference in his behavior.</p><p>“It looks like the rain is about to stop.” he commented looking at the environment outside. “It was sooner than I expected, but far from being a bad thing.” he got up and offered his hand to help his son to get up too. “Let's just finish these deliveries and go back home.” smiled, running a hand through Sam's hair. “We don't want to let your father worry, do we?”</p><p>“Does your head can only think about him?” he joked, finding it funny that both his father and Dylan could only think of each other when they were apart.</p><p>“Of course not!” Cliff looked at his son and smiled. “I think about you too.”</p><p>Meanwhile, into the city Dylan sneezed, starting to wonder if he was getting a cold.</p><p>“Bless you, Cliff´s Husband.” said Målingen shortly after hearing his sneeze.</p><p>“You should wear more warm clothes, Cliff´s Husband.” completed in saying Lockne, with concern.</p><p>“And until when do you two intend to continue with this game?” Dylan asked as he sat on the couch while the twins studied at the dinner table. “Thanks to you the whole city, even those who don't know my name, know who I'm married to.”</p><p>“You should be grateful to us for that.” replied Lockne without taking her eyes off her computer screen. “Your husband is still one of the most coveted men in town, but at least now no one will think of flirt with him.” she paused for a moment thinking about something. “I think.”</p><p>“Lockne.” he called her, but the girl ignored him. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Nothing.” she replied in a disinterested tone. “I just think you should take better care of your husband.” turned to face him. “You would also easily make in the list of the most coveted if it weren't for your personality.”</p><p>“Don't try to change the subject and say what you know.” Dylan said starting to get mad.</p><p>“We may have seen someone talking to Cliff with less than noble intentions.” replied Målingen, still focused on the book she was reading.</p><p>“Målingen! Sam told us not to tell!” complained and censored Lockne.</p><p>“And what fun would that be?” Målingen looked up to see her sister. “He's doesn't even feel  ashamed anymore when we call him Cliff's husband.” she commented looking annoyed by that fact.</p><p>“Who?” the man asked ignoring their conversation.</p><p>“Mrs. Clarkson.” the two responded at the same time.</p><p>Upon hearing and recognizing the surname of the head of the school, Dylan already felt unpleasant shivers. Since the day Sam left school, Dylan gradually began to feed a hatred for that woman and that only seemed to get worse every time he saw her. And apparently that hatred was about to turn into something close to murder.</p><p>“You should do the same thing you did with the idiots who hurt Sam.” suggested Målingen.</p><p>“But, theoretically, she hasn't done anything wrong yet.” argued Lockne.</p><p>“What then do you consider accidentally touching a married man's hand to pick up a package?” Målingen asked fully aware that the other was listening to her.</p><p>The two girls were silent waiting for what kind of reaction Dylan was about to have. To their surprise he just took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning his head on the sofa.</p><p>“Next time something like this happens, you're going to ignore Sam and tell me everything, okay?” he said without looking at them. It sounded more like an order than a request.</p><p>“Yes, sir!” they responded at the same time.</p><p>“Now go back to studying.” Dylan ordered and they obeyed.</p><p>By the time Cliff and Sam came home it was already the end of the day and the twins were already going to their home when they met them when they entered the house.</p><p>“Welcome back.” greeted Dylan with folded arms. “Sam, can you go out with the twins? I need to speak to your dad.”</p><p>Everyone there noticed Dylan's change of mood. Sam soon looked at the twins, who look away from his eyes, with an expression of reproach and frustration. Cliff still wasn't sure what had happened, but he thought it best not to make his husband's mood worse. He took his and Sam's equipment and placed it on the floor against the wall.</p><p>“It's okay, Sam. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about to your friends.” said Cliff placing his hand on his son's shoulder. “You can even sleep at their house if you want.”</p><p>“Dad… I don't think…” he started to say.</p><p>“Don't forget to eat well.” Cliff interrupted him, making his decision clear.</p><p>Seeing that he could not argue with any of his parents, Sam left the house with the twins already starting to fight with them. When only Dylan and Cliff were left alone inside the house, standing facing each other in the living room, Cliff wanted to close the distance between them and kiss him, but he knew it would not be prudent.</p><p>“I missed you.” said Cliff maintaining eye contact.</p><p>“I missed you too.” admitted Dylan even though he was still angry.</p><p>“So what happened to stop us from kissing now?” he asked, ready to resolve this situation as soon as possible so he could touch his husband.</p><p>“I rationally know that I am acting like a idiot…” he started to say looking down.</p><p>“You are not an idiot.” the other interrupted to contradict him. “Doesn't matter why you're mad.”</p><p>“Please, let me speak ill of myself.” Dylan asked feeling more stupid every second.</p><p>“No, I won't.” he insisted on saying. “I will not let anyone speak ill of you, not even you.”</p><p>“Even if I say I'm acting like this just out of jealousy?” he asked, looking back at his husband.</p><p>“I feel jealous too.” Cliff  admitted, looking neither shaken or surprised by his husband's words. “Almost all the time. I just don't tell you or anyone.”</p><p>“I never saw you jealous.” he admitted surprised.</p><p>“That's because I just hide better than you, my Dylan.” he replied in a pleasant and gentle tone, smiling at Dylan. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t feel the same way you do.” approached a few steps. “Who was it?”</p><p>“I already feel disgust just thinking about her face, so I doubt that I will be able to say her name.” he admitted tightening his arms around himself even more. “And I doubt you remember…”</p><p>“It doesn't matter if I don't remember.” he spoke seriously, now almost a step away from his husband. “It's bothering you, so I want to know.”</p><p>“You know... speaking like that, it looks like you're jealous of the fact that I'm jealous.” said Dylan, taking a step forward towards his husband.</p><p>“I told you.” said quietly since they were much closer. “I feel jealous too.” he kept his eyes fixed on the other's blues. “Will you tell me or not?”</p><p>“That is no longer relevant.” he said, running a hand over Cliff's chest until he managed to hold the dogtag hanging from his neck.</p><p>“Are you sure?” questioned wanting to be sure about Dylan's feelings before taking any action.</p><p>“I am.” and pulling him by the dogtag, Dylan kissed Cliff forgetting about the damn school manager and remembering how much he missed him.</p><p>Both went to their room while continuing to kiss. Inside, Cliff closed the bedroom door without paying much attention to it, then lifted Dylan by the waist and brought him in for another kiss in which their tongues vied for space between their mouths. Dylan, to keep from falling, wrapped his legs around his husband, just as his arms were around his neck.</p><p>When they finally fell on the bed almost completely without their clothes, with Cliff on top of Dylan, the two stopped for a second to exchange significant looks.</p><p>“What is it, captain? You look full of openings in your defense.” said Dylan in a seductive tone taking again the dogtag he loved to see on that man's neck. “I will end up attacking you without warning.”</p><p>“And how could I resist to that?” Cliff slowly lowered his head towards Dylan until their lips met again. He noticed that, to deepen the contact, Dylan pulled his dogtag and lifted his chin. “Please attack me from any direction.” asked between kisses. “My Dylan.”</p><p>“What a terrible captain you are.” he said laughing as he felt his husband kiss his neck. “What will become of your subordinates?” asked, closing his eyes.</p><p>“I don't have any subordinates.” and then he looked up so he could see his husband. “I just have you, to call me like that.” he pulled down Dylan pants along with bottom, leaving his hard member exposed. “And you know what I do every time you call me that.” after saying that he grabbed the hard member, causing Dylan to groan loudly.</p><p>All that uncomfortable situation that made them send their son go to sleep at his friends' house seemed to have never existed while the two loved each other after being separated for two days.</p><p>Sam was so asleep that he only noticed that he was no longer in bed when he heard the ocean waves. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was lying on the beach sand in the same position as he had slept in the real world. When he got up, he started looking around until he saw the woman in the red dress.</p><p>Amelie was not far from him, but she was looking so intently at the sea that she did not seem to have yet become aware of his presence there. Following his dad's request, Sam slowly took a few steps back, increasing the distance between the two and turned to run away if necessary.</p><p>“The formation of the connection between people is really a curious thing, don't you think?” she started to say with her eyes still on the sea. “People meet new people every day, but to form a real connection between them, something special is needed.” the woman began to slowly turn towards him. “Or someone special.”</p><p>Sam looked at her without any intention of talking to her.</p><p>“You connect people, Sam. Just like you did with your parents.”</p><p>“I am not going to talk to you.” and turned around starting to walk away until he stopped moving surprised and scared to see her right in front of him.</p><p>“Because your dad say so?” she asked in a neutral tone.</p><p>“No. Because your crazy mother decided it was a great idea to use babies as fucking tools. The same way she almost used me.” he replied angrily.</p><p>“You don't understand the importance of this for our future.” she said calmly. “We need to connect people. Unite this country. Especially after the Death Stranding.”</p><p>“You're right.” he agreed, looking at her with some contempt. “I don't understand. And I don't give a damn.” he took a step towards her and pointed his index finger at her. “Stay away from me and my parents.” turned his back to her and started to walk away with more haste.</p><p>“Should I tell you about the story of the time Dylan tried to kill himself?” her words stopped him instantly as they pierced him deeply. “And that was the second time he came to the beach, but he still doesn't remember that.”</p><p>“Stop.” he asked without turning around to face her.</p><p>“He thought he had lost the only connections he had with the world.” she continued to say ignoring Sam's request. “Guilt consumed him more than anything, although none of it was his fault.”</p><p>“Stop it.”</p><p>“So he took all those pills and…”<br/>“SHUT UP!” he shouted, turning to face her.</p><p>“He died.” she finished speaking with a sad look and tone of voice, showing for the first time some kind of emotion. “And he would have stay that way if I hadn't saved him.” the woman turned and started walking in a few steps to the sea. “So much potential… Potential that could change this world. Lost forever.” stopped walking a few inches of water. “I couldn't let that happen.” turned her enigmatic blue eyes on Sam. “And so, Dylan is a repatriate.”</p><p>“Why are you telling me all this?” he asked, still feeling very suspicious of that woman.</p><p>“Because it will be the two of you who will united this country.” she replied very close to him, touching her hand on his face and making him feel unpleasant. “One way or another.”</p><p>And in the next instant Sam woke up in a cold sweat, realizing he was back in the bed where he had fallen asleep. The twins were still sleeping in the same bed they were sharing at the other end of the room.</p><p>The boy took several deep breaths until he managed to get his breathing back to normal. Even though he knew he would not go back to sleep, he lay down and closed his eyes waiting for the hours to pass, unable to get the words that Amelie had out of his head.</p><p>In a way still worried about his parents, Sam decided to leave the twins' house early in the morning. When he was saying goodbye to them, Målingen reminded him to take the camera he had been working on for some time. Sam was surprised that he was so distracted that he almost forgot about it.</p><p>Upon leaving the house with the camera in his hands, Sam was surprised to see Dylan waiting for him sitting on top of a large rock, near the house. The boy was relieved to see that he seemed to be in a much better mood than the last time they had seen each other.</p><p>“You woke up early.” Dylan commented as he looked at Sam.</p><p>“You too, apparently.” he started to approach his father. “You really didn't have to come and get me.”</p><p>“I know, but I wanted to.” he got up and stood directly in front of his son. “Yesterday I let my emotions get in the way and I didn't even get to hug you.”  informed in a hurt tone as he opened his arms. “Come here, Sam.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes, but he soon put himself in Dylan's arms and also hugged him tightly.</p><p>“Where's dad?” Sam asked, surprising the absence of him.</p><p>“He's still sleeping.” he replied, ending the hug, but with his arm still on the boy's shoulders as they started walking together. “I think your trip made him more tired than he expected.” he looked at the camera in his son's hand, noticing it just now. “Is that really a camera?”</p><p>“Yes, it is.” he said with pride in his voice. “I thought it would be a good birthday present for Dad.” smiled when he handed the camera over to Dylan to see. “I know how happy he would be to have a picture of you.”</p><p>“Imagine what a photo of the three of us would do to him.” Dylan was also smiling as he studied the device carefully and curiously. “He will love it.” and returned the device to his son. “Probably more than mine.” commented in a dejected voice.</p><p>“What's wrong with the Power Skeleton?” questioned Sam confused, turning his face to his father. “They are essential for making deliveries.”</p><p>“That is the problem.” Dylan sighed. “They are to practical. I wanted to give something more…” stopped talking thinking about what to say. “Special. Like yours.”</p><p>“I don't need anything but you, that's what he'll probably say if he hears you say that.” Sam laughed when he saw his father's expression. “You worry too much for nothing, father.” slapped him on the back. “And I think you've already presented him with the best present. Judging by the marks on your neck.”</p><p>“SAM!” he scolded with a flushed face as his son laughed at his reaction running ahead.</p><p>They celebrated Cliff's birthday as soon as he woke up. As usual, there was a cake, his favorite foods, a lots of hugs, gift exchanges and lively conversations. The only difference was that in the end, Sam asked the two to get together so he could take a picture of them. </p><p>And at the last moment, when Sam was going to hit the button, Cliff kissed Dylan's head, making him smile much more naturally. Dylan didn't like taking pictures, but he never would have denied anything to make her husband happy. Soon after, the three took a photo together, which ended up being framed on the wall in the living room.</p><p>Four Years Later</p><p>“It appears that their medical equipment started to fail after they had a problem with the network.” Dylan started to explain with his arms crossed. “I can only imagine that the situation must be worse than what he told me since he had to send me an email instead of calling me.”</p><p>“I still don't like the idea of you going to Heitor's house alone.” insisted Sam's hologram. “And if we could contact the dad, he would also agree with me. It's dangerous. Even more so with these terrorists walking around.” he said worried, also crossing his arms. “I will come back tomorrow, so wait for me until then.”</p><p>“I can't, Sam.” he insisted. “We are talking about essential equipment. Besides, his house is not far from here. And I will go by car, ok?”</p><p>Sam stared at him for a few seconds, unable to find another good reason to change his mind. Finally he sighed and stopped crossing his arms.</p><p>“Fine!” Sam reluctantly agreed. “But I will accompany you in the way back, so when you get there wait for me, understand?”</p><p>“Sure.” he said smiling. “You are sounding more and more like your dad.”</p><p>“In his absence, someone has to do.” raised his hand to say goodbye. “See you soon.”</p><p>Dylan was practically halfway there when the car stopped running after receiving a large electrical charge. He didn't even have to get out of the car to know that it hadn't been accidental. Four other black cars surrounded him from the front and the rear. And out of one of those cars, a tall man in a black suit with a black mask appeared. The same mask that Bridget wore years ago.</p><p>“Mr. Wright.” the man said in a familiar voice. “It's been a long time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Troubled Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking at the hologram of the country map with her arms crossed, Bridget Strand looked more thoughtful than usual. As if she were having doubts about her choices. Behind her black glasses the same dull blue eyes were looking at something beyond the map. Perhaps even beyond that physical world.</p><p>“There are other ways that we can get them to cooperate with us.” saying that, Amelie in her red dress walked up to her mother's side. “We can tell the truth.”</p><p>“No one is ready for the truth.” was the president's cold reply. “And this is the best plan we have to get them to follow our plans.” she turned her face so she could face her daughter. “None of them cares about rebuilding the country, but if we use Dylan we can control Sam's decisions.”</p><p>“Manipulate, not control.” corrected Amelie. “That was our mistake twenty-two years ago. You underestimated Cliff's love for his son, just as you underestimated Dylan's lack of connections.” she made the observations reminding her of her mistakes.</p><p>“Well, now I am counting on the feelings and connections between them to finally achieve our goal.” the president turned off the hologram and started walking through the office. “I'm just tired of it all.” she looked at her hand. “And my time is running out.”</p><p>“Even if your body dies, I will continue with the plans.” she said calmly.</p><p>“I know.” Bridget said, turning to face her.</p><p>If it weren't for the age difference, the two would really be a reflection of each other.</p><p>“They are here.” informed Amelie, making her mother turn around and start to leave the office. “Don't underestimate Cliff again. He's more dangerous than you think.”</p><p>Bridget looked back, but her daughter was already gone.</p><p>Dylan's hands were restrained by strange handcuffs that seemed to have familiar and unknown technology at the same time. They had made him sit on a chair. Rather than worrying about his escort of three special security guards, heavily equipped from head to toe, the man was more interested in seeing the technological evolution of his location.</p><p>“You haven't changed at all, Dylan.” said the masked man in the black suit. “Look at you. Concerned more about technological things than about your own security.” he gave a light laugh. “Once a nerd, always a nerd, right?”</p><p>Dylan stared at the man, still feeling familiar irritation at hearing that voice, but still not recognizing him. From his conversation, the man seemed to think they were familiar enough to say those annoying things, but Dylan preferred to remain silent, not wanting to waste his time talking to someone who was clearly not responsible for that whole situation.</p><p>“Mr. Die-Hardman.” a guard called the masked man. “The president is already on her way.”</p><p>Upon hearing the mention of the president, Dylan could not say that he was surprised to learn that she really had something to do with it.</p><p>“Excellent.” said the masked man happily. “Please, leave us. I'll take over from here.” obeying your orders, all the guards withdrew leaving only the two of them in that room. “You haven't said a word since we met again. I'm starting to take it personally.”</p><p>“I think you must have mistaken me for someone else, so stop talking to me as if we were old buddys or something.” he said coldly, no longer taking any more of his bullshit.</p><p>“And there he is! The same rude Dylan as always.” from the tone of his voice, the man seemed to be even more excited  to increase Dylan's irritation. “I expected you to recognize me right away, but I think the mask didn't help much.” he said more to himself than to the other.</p><p>The man stood in front of Dylan and dramatically removed the mask to show his face. Upon recognizing him, Dylan ended up involuntarily widening his eyes which ended up making the man smile.</p><p>“Not exactly who you expected?” John joked to then put the mask back on.</p><p>Dylan started to laugh and now it was John who was surprised, staring at him without understanding. And it was a very long laugh. And that angered John.</p><p>“What's so funny?” he asked, looking like he was about to grit his teeth.</p><p>“You!” replied Dylan, still laughing. “You... wearing this ridiculous mask.” continued to laugh. “I mean, Bridget was already ridiculous wearing that, but you!” stopped to regulate his breathing after laughing so hard. “You managed to get even more ridiculous with that.”  looked up so he could look at him and see all his anger. “Of course I was going to laugh.”</p><p>“I can't say that I missed your irritating personality.” replied John.</p><p>“That is my line.” he replied coldly. “Although I admit that I wanted to meet you at least one more time.” Dylan made a point of raising his hand that held the wedding ring and gave his middle finger to the man in front of him. “Fuck you for all the shit you did in that day.”</p><p>John, hearing this, started to move forward in Dylan, but he only got to hold his shirt before being interrupted by a feminine you.</p><p>“What are you doing, John?” questioned the president coldly, approaching in firm steps.</p><p>“Nothing.” he said, seeming to hold back all the anger he felt at that moment, especially seeing the expression of defiance that Dylan threw at him. John released him and walked away with his hands behind his back, the exact movement he made when he was Bridget's bodyguard. “Madam President.”</p><p>“Hello, Dylan.” she greeted him with a smile. “It is a pity that our reunion has to be under a situation like this.”</p><p>“You mean kidnapping, because that's what this is.” Dylan replied, not at all happy to see that woman again. “What you want?”</p><p>“I need your help and Sam's.” she replied, bending down to hold the handcuffs on his wrist. “Look at the fruit of your labors. A bracelet to connect everyone.”</p><p>“I admit that I'm curious about the technology of this, but this still seems more like handcuffs than a bracelet.” he commented looking also at the handcuffs. “And what do you mean by  fruit of my labors? I didn't create this.”</p><p>“No, but it was thanks to you that it can be created.” she reported standing up. “All the things you did, created and thought about in your city... you didn't really think that your creations was restricted only there, did you?”</p><p>Dylan was unable to say anything because he had not imagined that possibility, although now it seems quite obvious. So obvious that he couldn't believe he really hadn't never think about it. All the things he had done in his city were thinking about his family and also the people who lived there. Since he ran away with Cliff, he thought he would never be used by Bridget again. Now he saw how wrong he was. And it made him feel sick.</p><p>“Thanks to you we have managed to move forward in at least ten years.” she continued to speak. “The Chiral Network is now more than a dream, it is a possibility to finally unite this country.” put her hand on his shoulder. “Thanks to you, Dylan.”</p><p>“I didn't want any of that!” he exclaimed, looking at her angrily when getting up from the chair. “You just used me just like you did years ago.” he tried to approach her, but John stopped him by placing his hand on Dylan's chest. “You decorate your goals with nice words and dreams, but you are a fucking manipulator who only uses others to get things done.” he was forced to sit down again by John.</p><p>“Perhaps…” at least she didn't try to contradict him. “But I still have a duty to protect our country and lies remain a unfortunate necessity. Whether I like it or not.”</p><p>“Don't you dare say the same bullshit you said to Cliff to me.” Dylan, even after so many years, still remembered all the conversations that took place at that time. As a reminder about the people they ran away from. “I have no idea why you brought me here, but don't expect me to cooperate with you on anything.”</p><p>“We don't need your cooperation.” announced John speaking for the first time in that conversation. “You are only the bait to lure them here.”</p><p>“A bait?” Dylan repeated looking genuinely interested. “So that is your plan?” he looked at them with an expression of disappointment. “You knew exactly where we were, but you preferred not to risk a confrontation because you knew you wouldn't win if the three of us fought together.” began to reflect about their intentions. “So you guys planned to pick me up while they were away working. It was indeed a good plan.” agreed nodding. “It's a shame that we're talking about me, right?”</p><p>“Dylan…” began to say the president in a more serious tone.</p><p>“I'm not going to be a bait so you can get them.” said more seriously than she did. “It doesn't matter what I have to do to stop you.” smiled sadly. “Even if I have to turn this place into a crater.”</p><p>“Would you really go that far, Dylan?” asked John, not looking very convinced by his threats. “I do not believe in you.” crossed his arms. “You wouldn't do that to them. To your family.” he laughed without happiness. “At first, I couldn't believe it when I was told that the three of you lived as a real family… but then I saw the photos.” paused, looking lost in thought. “And there was no longer any doubt about your feelings or the captain's feelings...”</p><p>“You have no right to say anything about my husband!” Dylan interrupted him coldly as soon as he saw him mention Cliff. “What? You don't like me to call him that?” he asked teasingly, recognizing John's disgusted look. “To bad, because that's exactly what he is! My fucking husband.” and even made a point of showing the ring again. “Or did you happen to become blind after you put this ridiculous ma...?”</p><p>Unfortunately, Dylan was unable to finish his sentence because John gave in to his anger and ended up punching him, cutting his lips and making a bruise on his cheek.</p><p>“John.” the president called him seriously. “If you are not going to control yourself, please leave. I will not tolerate this type of behavior a second time.”</p><p>“I apologize. It will not happen again.” he excused himself by walking away from Dylan.</p><p>“No, let him have fun, Madam President.” Dylan said laughing and running his hand over the bruise on his mouth, smearing it with blood. “I would like to see him try the same thing when I have my hands free.”</p><p>“Don't act like you're better than me. It's shameful.” John replied without looking at Dylan.</p><p>“But I am.” he said smiling. “My husband insisted on teaching me some things.” looked at the man. “And I bet he's better than you, right? Who knows? He may well have done that knowing that one day I would find you and give you an unforgettable beating.”</p><p>“Dylan, stop teasing him.” she asked. “This will not help you at all.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it's really fun.” Dylan turned his face to face her. “And it would be a waste to pass up such a good opportunity.”</p><p>The woman approached Dylan and ran her hand gently over the bruise on his face, but he soon moved back, not wanting to be touched by her.</p><p>“We'll talk again when you feel more... cooperative.” and she started to leave the room accompanied by John. “It was really good to see you, Dylan.” seeing that he was not going to answer her, the president went with John through the open door which closed automatically afterwards.</p><p>Finally arriving at his destination, Sam got off the motorcycle and walked to the entrance to Heitor's shelter while removing the sunglasses he was wearing. He approached the terminal waiting for uncle Heitor's hologram to appear.</p><p>“Sam! It is so good to see you!” Heitor greeted happy to see him. “I still haven't gotten used to seeing you wearing these porter clothes. You grew up so fast!”</p><p>“Hi, uncle.” he greeted with a smile, as the doctor was the only person who was part of the family besides his parents. “I am happy to see you too, but unfortunately I don't have much time. Dad is coming back soon and I want us to get home before him.”</p><p>“Us?” the older man asked confused.</p><p>“Yes. Me and father. Where is he?” Sam said starting to get more confused than his uncle.</p><p>“Dylan? He is not here.” those words made Sam hold his breath. “Did he say he was coming here?”</p><p>Sam ignored his uncle's question and went outside to see if there were any cars nearby, but he realized there were none and that should have caught his attention the moment when he arrived. He went back inside the shelter.</p><p>“Why do you look so surprised? Didn't you email him to come here? Something about essential equipment with problems.” Sam spoke quickly trying to understand what was going on there.</p><p>“I didn't send him an email.” the young man felt his concerns increase with each new information given by his uncle. “And we don't have any equipment with problems. What's going on, Sam?”</p><p>“Fuck! I don't know, uncle, but I intend to find out as soon as possible.” he looked at the closed shelter door. “Open the door for me. I need to take a look at your network.”</p><p>“Of course! Come in.” and then he opened the door to which Sam hurriedly entered.</p><p>Upon entering the house, Cliff felt relieved and relaxed after a delivery so far. He did stretching movements in his arms, but stopped when he noticed the silence in the house. He went to the fridge and saw a note written in Sam's handwriting.</p><p>“Dad, I went to pick up father at the uncle Heitor's house. <br/>The note is just in case we don't come back before you. <br/>Hug. <br/>Sam.”</p><p>Cliff smiled when he finished reading the note. He was sad that he didn't have the opportunity to see his son and Dylan as soon as he returned, but he was happy to think that his husband went to see the doctor.</p><p>He took an apple from the fruit basket and started eating it wondering whether or not to call them. After a couple of bites he decided he would call. With the apple stuck in his mouth, Cliff went to call Heitor.</p><p>“Yes?” the doctor's hologram appeared looking distracted by something.</p><p>“Doctor. How are you doing?” greeted after swallowing the piece of apple he was chewing.</p><p>“Cliff?” he asked in surprise, looking at him more intently as if he didn't believe what was in front of him. “You're already at home?”</p><p>“Yes, I just arrived.” replied smiling. “Are Sam and Dylan still around, or did they leave already?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Heitor looked at him with a strange look. It looked like he was worried and unsure whether to say something or not. Before Cliff could ask what was wrong, the doctor called someone. When Sam appeared in place of Heitor's hologram, Cliff completely forgot about the apple he was holding.</p><p>“Sam. Tell me what's going on.” he was happy to see his son, but the situation did not allow him to feel calm. Because he hadn't seen Dylan yet. “Sam!” again called his son when he saw Sam say nothing.</p><p>“Dad. I think is better you come here. I promise I will explain everything when you get here.” said Sam in a serious and concerned tone.</p><p>“All right. I'm leaving now. Just tell me one thing. Is Dylan okay?” Cliff asked feeling his heart squeeze.</p><p>“I don´t know.” Sam replied without being able to look at his dad. “They have taken him.”</p><p>The apple Cliff was holding was crushed into several pieces when he clenched his fists. After hanging up, he left the house and got on his motorcycle.</p><p>When Cliff arrived at Hector's shelter, he found his son using a computer. Whenever Sam did something like that, Cliff ended up smiling when he thought it reminded him of Dylan. This time he didn't smile.</p><p>While Sam continued to work on the computer, he at the same time told his dad what had happened. He realized that Hector's network had been hacked and thanks to that, the people responsible for this situation were able to send the fake email to Dylan. He was now trying to find out where the fake email came from.</p><p>“This was very well planned.” Cliff concluded by trying not to be angry with himself for saying that. “They knew that you and I would not be around when he received that email. Otherwise, he wouldn't have come here alone.”</p><p>“I thought the same thing.” Sam agreed, typing on the keyboard not as fast as Dylan did, but certainly faster than Cliff would be able to be. “So it could only be someone with access to terminal orders. Because of that, I know it wasn't the terrorists or mules.” e stopped talking and stared at the screen. “Central Knot City.” the son turned to look at the dad. “Is there where she…”</p><p>“Of course it was her.” Cliff said keeping his expression cold, which Sam rarely saw him do. “Get all your things, Sam. We are leaving now.” he turned his back and picked up his backpack on the floor, already placing it on his shoulders. “We have a ship to get.”</p><p>Locked in an underground room in the Central Knot City, Dylan had the handcuff attached to the edge of the bed and he was trying to get it out with no success. He was using so much force that his wrists started to bleed.</p><p>“You are hurting yourself, Dylan.”</p><p>When the man raised his head to look at where the voice came from, he found himself in front of Amelie. Naturally it was a hologram, so he decided not to pay any attention and  kept trying to remove the handcuff.</p><p>“If you continue to do so, you may end up ruining your bracelet.”</p><p>It was only on hearing this words that he stop and looked at the bracelet Cliff had given him on his wrist. Dylan ran his fingers over the bracelet and took a deep breath and lay down on the uncomfortable bed. He was already missing his couch. And his house. And Sam e Cliff.</p><p>“Fuck.” he muttered to himself, putting his free arm over his eyes. “Fucking hell.”</p><p>“I can tell you a story.” suggested Amelie in a sweet, calm tone. “Until you fall asleep.”</p><p>“I don't want to sleep. Leave me alone.” Dylan replied rudely, not feeling any patience to deal with her at that moment. “Just leave me fucking alone.”</p><p>“Once there was an explosion…” she started to tell without caring about his swearing. “A bang which gave birth to time and space.” she started walking around the room. “Once, there was an explosion… A bang which set a planet spinning in that space.” she turned and continued walking. “Once there was an explosion… A bang which gave rise to life as we know it.” now she stopped and looked at him. “And then came the next explosion. An explosion that will be our last.”</p><p>“Seriously?” he questioned not believing what he was hearing.</p><p>“There are many things that you don't know yet.” Amelie said bending down to stay on the same level as him. “About the Death Stranding. About the BBs. About Sam. About you. And about me.” she smiled kindly. “I can tell you everything… if you let me.”</p><p>“And I happen to seem to have another choice?” he countered by pulling the handcuff again.</p><p>“There will always be a choice, Dylan.” the woman answered him. “That is something I learned from you.” held his hand. “In the moment you chose to save Cliff and Sam.”</p><p>The two were in front of an elegant building of modern architecture. Sam had never been there before, but his father seemed very familiar with everything. The young man looked curiously at the symbol that was engraved on the building. It was a pair of skeleton hands holding up a kind of named rectangle inside. “FRAGILE EXPRESS” was what was written.</p><p>“Cliff!” exclaimed excitedly a man in a suit walking over to greet Sam's father. “What a pleasure to have you here! I was starting to think that you weren't coming to visit me anymore because you started seeing me as a competitor.”</p><p>“It is always a pleasure to see you, Henri.” Cliff hugged him in a friendly way. “Unfortunately I cannot say that I came for pleasant reasons like just visiting a friend.”</p><p>“Please! After all the help you've already given me… helping you in times of difficulty is more than my obligation.” said the man with glasses, pale skin and a very big smile. His clear eyes strayed from Cliff and fell into Sam. “And who is this charming young man?”</p><p>“Sam, meet Henri. He is the founder of Fragile Express.” said Cliff, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. “Sam is my one and only son.”</p><p>“I see! So this is the famous Sam that you always talk about.” he said excitedly smiling at Sam, who started to feel uncomfortable with his approach. “I would offer my hand or a hug, but your father has already informed me that you don't like to be touched and I will respect that.”</p><p>“Thanks… I guess.” he looked from his dad to the strange man. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too, Sam!” he seemed happy with Sam's answer. “Now, tell me what I can do for you.” said putting his hands together.</p><p>“Can you tell me if you made any deals or favors for Bridges recently? Involving the voyages of your ships.” asked Cliff, going straight to the point.</p><p>“Funny you should ask me that, because I did a favor for them recently.” the man walked over to his office desk and from there opened his files in holograms until he found what he was looking for. “Yes, this is the one.” he turned the hologram so that Cliff and Sam could see. “It was the president herself who asked for the favor. Bring her people here and take them back the same day. That was two days ago.”</p><p>“Did you notice anything strange about them?” asked Cliff.</p><p>“Strange? Stranger than a masked man? I thought that was a little strange, but who am I to judge others?” he replied laughing. “But what exactly are you looking for? I can get more information if you want.”</p><p>“It's okay, Henri.” Cliff put his hand on the man's shoulder. “You've helped more than enough and I don't want to involve you further.”</p><p>“Nonsense!” exclaimed Henri, feeling offended by those words. “I can see how serious this issue is and I want to help in whatever way I can.”</p><p>“If that is what you say, could you give us a ride to the east of the country?” said Cliff.</p><p>“Why didn't you say it earlier? I will prepare everything immediately.” he sat in his chair facing the table and began to prepare the documents and everything necessary to help them board the ship. “You will be leaving with the ship in half an hour. While you wait, feel free at my house.”</p><p>“I really appreciate it, Henri.” thanked Cliff smiling. “And how is your daughter?”</p><p>“It's been a while since she started working, but I can already see her running this place after I leave.” he said with great pride. “If Fragile becomes as good as you are, I will feel at ease.”</p><p>“I believe she will look more like her father.”</p><p>“You are very kind, Cliff.” Henri said sincerely. “The next time you come to visit me, please bring Sam again and don't forget your husband!” on hearing this, Sam looked worriedly at his dad. “I am very much looking forward to meeting him.”</p><p>“Of course.” agreed with a smile. “Next time.”</p><p>After boarding the ship, Cliff went to bathe in their cabin and Sam chose to stay outside to breathe the fresh air. Since the time they did leave Heitor's house, the two had exchanged only a few words. Even during their trips together, Sam had never seen his father so quiet and closed before. It was obvious that the two were concerned about Dylan, but it seemed that each had their own way of reacting to this situation.</p><p>It didn't take long for Cliff to join his son, but when he appeared Sam was surprised by his look. In addition to having shaved off all his beard, he had also cut his hair by letting his bangs fall elegantly over his forehead. However, the most surreal thing was to see him smoking a cigarette.</p><p>From Dylan's stories, Sam knew his father smoked before he was born, but he never saw him smoke. Now he could understand his father's admiration for Cliff smoking. It was something elegant and charming that made that act look very beautiful. Despite that, it was sad too.</p><p>Twenty two years. That was the time he spent without smoking.</p><p>“Father will be sad to hear that you are back to smoking.” Sam commented when his dad sat next to him.</p><p>“I think you got things wrong, Sam.” he said before putting the cigarette in his mouth and blowing out a gray cloud. “I was the one who made Dylan stop smoking.” said with a smile when he remembered that time. “Well, you were the biggest reason we stopped smoking.” his look was suddenly sad. “And his kisses were better than cigarettes.” smoked some more taking care not to let the smoke go to Sam. “But he is not here.”</p><p>“We are going to bring him back.” he said with determination.</p><p>“I know we will.” Cliff replied with his eyes fixed on the water outside. “But I also know that we are doing exactly what they want.” put the cigarette in his mouth again. “And I can't forgive myself for putting you in danger, too.”</p><p>“It's my choice too, dad.” Sam looked at Cliff. “And I wasn't going to stay at home waiting for you two to come back.” said seriously. “He is your husband, but he is also my father.” on hearing his son's words, Cliff smiled without saying anything. “And can I ask why you changed your look?”</p><p>“We are going to meet old acquaintances of mine.” he looked at his son with a cheeky smile with the cigarette between his fingers. “We can't let them think that the years have left me out of shape, can we?”</p><p>Before the ship stopped at the Port Knot City, Cliff changed to his old military clothes. They were a mixture of gray and brown, and his bulletproof vest was full of pockets for grenades and ammunition.</p><p>Sam warned his dad that in the city there would probably be a system of weapons restrictions, but Cliff smiled and said that those weapons were nothing technological. For Sam's part, he prepared himself with ropes, energy gloves, guns with sleeping bullets and grenades.</p><p>They took a motorcycle in the port and left for the capital.</p><p>Along the way, Cliff explained to Sam that they would take care of the guards in two ways: the weakest could only tie with the ropes, but the better equipped they would have to shoot in the legs or fight hand-to-hand. And that was exactly what they did.</p><p>Cliff knew it was neither the time nor the place to be proud to see his son manage to defend himself so well, in addition to observing his skills with the ropes. If the world was an ideal place, Cliff would have preferred Sam not even to have to hold a gun, but since that was not the case he was happy to have taught his son these things.</p><p>They didn't take long to find the mask man Henri referred to. His black suit already highlights him in the middle of the light corridors of the underground facilities. He was walking down the corridor accompanied by three special guards and he didn't look happy at all.</p><p>“I want to know exactly how they managed to circumvent our systems and…!” he couldn't finish speaking because Cliff shot the three men in the legs.</p><p>Cliff disarmed them and Sam tied them up with ropes while his dad aimed the gun at the masked man, who looked at him in surprise. As if he was in front of a ghost.</p><p>“Good evening.” greeted Cliff politely even though he was still pointing the gun at the man. “I can see that you all are busy with other matters, so I get to the point. Where's Dylan?”</p><p>“Captain?” the masked man asked in surprise.</p><p>Cliff was surprised that he called him that and was even more confused when he found that voice familiar. Keeping the gun trained on him and still giving him a doubtful look, Cliff carefully removed the mask to finally recognize the man in front of him.</p><p>“John?”</p><p>“Yes. It's me, captain.” replied with a smile.</p><p>Cliff had already thought about how he would feel if he ever saw that man again. The memories of that day were still fresh in his mind, as if they had happened yesterday. He really thought he would feel something like anger, sadness or the pain of betrayal… but now in front of John, Cliff saw that he felt nothing at all.</p><p>“Don´t call me that.” Cliff said coldly, pushing the mask onto John's chest, who instinctively held it. “I am no longer your captain. Or your friend.” he did see the expression of surprise and hurt in him. “You really were a dear person to me… but that was a long time ago. Just like everything else.” pointed the gun at him again. “Now, tell me where Dylan is before I shoot you in the leg.”</p><p>“You wouldn't do that.” John seemed too confused to believe him.</p><p>“Wrong answer, John.” and after saying that he shot John in the left leg which gave a cry of pain. “You and your people kidnapped my husband, so don't expect me to be patient.” he put the gun to his arm. “The next one will be on your arm.”</p><p>“Mr. Unger.” the familiar female voice behind him made Cliff smile and point the gun at the president who was approaching them. “And you must be Sam.” she said smiling looking at Sam. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”</p><p>“Don´t speak with him.” Cliff stood in front of his son with the gun still aimed at the woman with the glasses. “Where's Dylan?”</p><p>For a few seconds, everyone was silent as Cliff and Bridget stared at each other.</p><p>“He's not longer here.” she responded with the same calm as always without feeling threatened by the gun pointed at her. “We had a security problem and before we could do something, they had already take him and my daughter.”</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?” questioned Cliff, feeling increasingly impatient.</p><p>A Few Hours Ago</p><p>Still confined to the room, but finally he was no longer trapped in bed Dylan was sitting looking at the tattoo on his wrist. In the last few years he hardly looked at the tattoo and every moment he realized it he reproached himself for not thinking about his brothers more often. It seemed unfair to him to be happy as they stood dead. Dylan wondered if that was how Cliff felt before they started having a more serious relationship.</p><p>“What is the name of the captain's kid?” John's irritating voice interrupted Dylan's thoughts, causing him to turn his face to face the man sitting in the chair right in front of the door.</p><p>“I will not talk about them with you, Mr. Die-Hardman.” he countered with a mocking tone. “And where did that ridiculous name come from?”</p><p>“Ah! So there are still things that even you don't know about the captain's past.” when John said those words, Dylan looked him in the eye with anger. “I earned that nickname "Die-Hardman" due to surviving against impossible odds during my time in the military.” he started to tell while the other rolled his eyes already feeling bored. “But the true is… he wouldn't let me die.” it was only on hearing this that Dylan actually started paying attention. “He brought me back home every single time. Thanks to his leadership and his own ability… he brought us back even from hell.”</p><p>Of course, he didn't have to say who he was talking about, because they both knew exactly who it was. Dylan never imagined that he would be jealous of John, not even when he saw Cliff hugging him when the two met again years ago, but now… he wishes he could have seen her husband in his day as a military man.</p><p>“I know we never got along, Dylan.” he said looking at him seriously. “And I can imagine what you think of me after that day… but this does not matter to me. I want to thank you for saving the captain, when I couldn't do that.”</p><p>“The last thing I want is to receive your thanks.” Dylan said with contempt.</p><p>“You can think whatever you want about me, but don't mock about my feelings.” his expression was all series when he said that. “I loved him. As much as I loved her.”</p><p>“Understand once and for all, John!” exclaimed Dylan, no longer able to hear the man's confessions. “You chose her over him and you knew very well what that meant, so don't lie to me or yourself.”</p><p>Before the masked man could say anything, an alarm began to sound, changing the color of the lights to red. The only door opened and from there came a group of armed masked people. One of those people carried an unconscious woman in a red dress.</p><p>“Amelie!” John exclaimed when he saw the president's daughter, but there was nothing he could do because he was soon hit on the head.</p><p>“Mr. Dylan Wright I presume.” said a man with a golden mask in a hood as he entered the room over John's body. “It's indeed a pleasure to meet you here.” he made an exaggerated bow. “The name´s Higgs. A particle of God that permeates all existence. But let's leave the formal presentations for another occasion.” he said everything dramatically as if he were a theater actor. “Would you mind joining the princess over there and accompanying us?”</p><p>“I've never met such an polite terrorist before.” commented Dylan smiling wryly at the thought that he was being kidnapped a second time.</p><p>“I assure you that this politeness will continue as long as you cooperate with us.”</p><p>The man held out his hand and as much as Dylan didn't want to take it, he saw no other choice. </p><p>“Wonderful!” he exclaimed when their hands came together. “And if you allow me to say… I'm a big fan of yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Reconnecting the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Homo Demens?” asked Sam after listening to the conversation between the president and his dad while they still remained in the corridor where they had met the masked man, that he understands to be that John that Dylan always made a face of disgust every time he heard the name.</p><p>“Terrorists. I've heard about them.” informed Cliff with an expression of displeasure. “They are decentralized group of militant separatists. I heard that they seek to maintain the independence of Edge Knot City and thus are directly opposed to the United Cities of America.” he looked at the son who listened carefully. “They also have a reputed for slaughtering the residents of towns and for engineering voidouts.” hearing that Sam widened his eyes in astonishment. “I can understand why they would take Amelie, but why would they be interested in Dylan?” he directed the question to the woman who was doing a tourniquet on John's leg sitting on the floor.</p><p>“My daughter set up an expedition with our best people and headed west.” the president started to explain. “To convince all communities to join us. It took three years, but we managed to get to Edge Knot City.”</p><p>“Yes, I heard all about it.” said Cliff impatiently. “I also heard that not everyone was convinced to join you.”</p><p>“Much of them preferred to remain isolated.” she raised her head so she could look at them both. “Like you. Your own city was one of those communities that refused.”</p><p>“Save your speech to someone that really wanted to hear, woman.” Cliff aimed the gun at her again. “You still haven't answered me. Why they would want to take Dylan?”</p><p>“They left a message saying that this was a preventive measure to maintain independence from Edge Knot City.” informed John, although he was still clearly in pain. “They want UCA not to mess with them, so they will use them as a guarantee that we will not do that.”</p><p>“That still doesn't explain why they took Dylan.” he said coldly. “He's not even part of UCA.”</p><p>“He is not, but all of his work is.” said Bridget and Cliff looked at her more intently. “It was thanks to his work that made this all possible.”</p><p>“You.” Cliff started to say angrily in the tone of his voice. “You stole his work and used for your own benefit?” began to take a step towards her. “And as if that wasn't enough, then you still kidnap him?!”</p><p>John realizing Cliff's anger, put himself in front of the president and Sam, also realizing the same thing, prevented his father from getting closer to her by holding him by the shoulders.</p><p>“Dad!” the young man was trying to calm him down.</p><p>“Maybe I should just put a bullet in your head and look for him myself. Even if I have to search in this entire facility.” he said, not seeming to hear his son.</p><p>“DAD!” Sam shouted putting his hands on his face, forcing him to face him. “Calm down.” he asked feeling relieved to see in his dad's eyes that the anger was subsiding. “We will find Dylan. With or without their help.”</p><p>It was only when Cliff agreed nodding that Sam released him.</p><p>“How did they know he was here?” Sam asked to the two sitting on the floor. “It's not like you announced that you had kidnapped him here.” that was the first strange thing he noticed.</p><p>“They... it looks like they hacked our system.” began to say John standing on the floor leaning against the wall. “They probably saw his health check results in the system.”</p><p>“And why the hell would you do tests on...?” asked Cliff.</p><p>“They know? About Dylan?” interrupting his father's speech, Sam questioned Bridges with emphasis and concern. He remembered Amelie's words.</p><p>“Yes. And that was probably the reason they took him.” replied the woman already standing.</p><p>“Sam?” Cliff turned his attention to his son. “What is she talking about?”</p><p>“He was DOOMS, Dad.” said Sam in a sad voice looking at his dad. “Dylan is a repatriate.”</p><p>“No, he's not.” he denied it as soon as he heard his son. “Because to be a repatriate you have to…” stopped talking himself because he knew he could say those words. “How are you sure about this?” asked in a calm tone that was strange.</p><p>“Amelie.” was the answer Sam gave. “She told me about his suicide attempt.”</p><p>For a long time no one said anything as Cliff continued to stare at his son trying to choose the best words to talk about that delicate subject with Sam.</p><p>“You should have told me.” he said putting his hand on his son shoulder.</p><p>“I should, but I didn't want to believe her.” Sam replied sincerely.</p><p>“Since the situation has changed for all of us, why don't we have this conversation in a more appropriate place?” suggested the president with a polite smile. “Of course, after you untie my guards.” she indicated with her hand the special guards that had been forgotten on the floor.</p><p>Later, the four were in an office of the president, and John remained seated on the sofa thanks to the gunshot wound. To get there, John needed help and as Sam thought it would be strange if his father had to serve as a support for the masked man, he already volunteered to help him, even though he felt extremely uncomfortable touching and being touched by another person. Cliff tried to change his mind, but Sam refused and helped get John to the office.</p><p>“Despite the interference of this terrorist group, our plans have not changed.” Bridget started to say by turning on the hologram of the map of the country in the middle of the room. “Sam, we want you to go west and finish what Amelie started. Our people are working to install the terminals of the Chiral Network, but these terminals are still isolated and we need you to connect them.” she said showing some specific points on the map. “For that you will need a Q-pid.”</p><p>She took a silver suitcase and opened it. Inside was a necklace floating with six metal rectangles as pendants. To Sam they looked extremely familiar.</p><p>“I think I've seen this before…” he said as he studied them more closely. “Why is that?”</p><p>“The twins.” was Cliff's reply, crossing his arms. “Did you steal their work too?”</p><p>“No.” the woman approached taking the necklace out of the suitcase and handing it to Sam. “Målingen and Lockne work for Bridget.” the new information surprised both Cliff and Sam. “They have been working with us for a few years.” placing the suitcase on the floor she continued her narration. “The Q-pid contains all the security and operations protocols necessary to integrate a terminal in the Chiral Network.”</p><p>“Take the Q-pid to west, Sam.” John spoke up seated. “Reconnect the people to our great nation. And when you reach Edge Knot City, find Amelie and Dylan and bring them back.”</p><p>Sam remained silent looking and holding the strange necklace and then he turned his attention to his father, who was also strangely silent.</p><p>“You are too quiet.” said Sam to his dad.</p><p>“I thinking.” he took his eyes off the map and turned to his son. “I'm wondering why you should waste your time helping them when we can go straight west and rescue your father.”</p><p>“Captain…” John started to speak, but stopped shortly afterwards when he met Cliff's angry gaze. “Cliff, the best way to convince the Homo Demens returning both is showing them how important our network is. They will realize this when everyone else also joins the network.”</p><p>“Wrong. They are terrorists. They only care about their opinion.” he now turned his gaze to the president. “Every second we lose talking about it, is a second we could use to go after them.”</p><p>“Use violence against violence is not the right way.” announced the woman. “We must not act the same way as them.”</p><p>“Says the woman who lies, steals and kidnaps others.” said Cliff coldly with a closed fist. “You may not care so much about your daughter, Madam President, but I refuse to let Dylan spend more time than necessary with these types of people.”</p><p>Suddenly, the doors to the office opened and a short fat man with glasses came out hurriedly. Cliff soon recognized what he had in hand. A Bridge Baby.</p><p>“Madam President!” exclaimed the man, seeming to try to catch his breath. “North Central was destroyed!”</p><p>“What? What happened?” she asked nervously.</p><p>“The disposal of bodies team found a body. Suicide. And they had tried to take it to the incinerator, but halfway through they found EPs.” said the man with a sad look.</p><p>“Any survivors?” asked John.</p><p>“No. Just this broken Bridge Baby that belonged to one of the disposal of bodies group.” aid the man, looking at the container he held. “Poor thing. It has already been marked for disposal. It doesn't seem to work anymore.”</p><p>“Do you think it was...?” began to say John to the president.</p><p>“Like I said... terrorists.” Cliff regarded the president with indifference. “Keep trying to talk to these types of people, while we do it our way.” he turned his back. “Let´s go, Sam.”</p><p>However, Sam was unable to take his eyes off BB in the man's hands. Hanging on the container was a keychain. The same he had hung around his neck. The astronaut. “Brought you an astronaut. Mankind can go anywhere. Even outer space.” The memory of his father's words became clear at the same time that he went to BB and held the keychain.</p><p>“What is going to happen to him?” Sam asked raising his eyes to face the man who was watching him in surprise and curiosity.</p><p>“Well, to the incinerator of course.” he replied now looking at the young man and now at the president.</p><p>“Sam…” Cliff started to say.</p><p>“I will do it.” said Sam firmly turning to face the woman. “I will connect this country the way you want. But I want this BB in return.”</p><p>The woman with the glasses smiled crossing her arms in an irritating way as if everything was going the way she had planned.</p><p>“Deadman.” she called the man who held the BB. “Give him the BB.” and that is exactly what he did, although he did not understand what was happening. “Welcome to Bridget, Sam Bridges.”</p><p>Sitting on the stairs outside the facility looking for nothing in particular while smoking was Cliff lost in thought. He put the cigarette in his mouth and looked at the silver watch on his left wrist. Over the years, every time that watch stopped working, Dylan was soon ready to fix it even before Cliff notice that it was stopped. Cliff never asked his husband why he did this, but he felt grateful and happy every time. Now looking at it he realized that it had stopped working, again.</p><p>He held the cigarette and blew a long gray smoke while with the other hand he took something from the inside pocket of his vest. The photograph. The one Sam had taken on his birthday years ago. Where was he kissing the head of a smiling Dylan. Cliff carried that photo with him every time he left for work so he could always see him if he wanted to.</p><p>“I am sorry, Dad.” said Sam standing next to his dad.</p><p>“For what?” questioned Cliff calmly, not looking surprised by his son's sudden presence.</p><p>“I should have just followed your plan. Because you are right and we should be able to find father faster that way.” he spoke, sitting next to his father and placing the BB on his lap. “But then I saw this BB and the astronaut keychain…”</p><p>“You don't need to explain yourself to me, son.” the older one interrupted, turning his face to face him. “Never. Especially about this.” Cliff looked at BB and smiled. “Dylan would also understand your choice.” he kept the photograph and went back to smoking. “Perhaps violence is not the answer we are looking for, but I refuse to agree with that woman.”</p><p>“I was thinking… maybe this mission is not as long as we imagine, if we use as an advantage all the deliveries that you have made until  today.” Sam started to explain his reasoning. “You have practically delivered to all regions that we must connect to the network and they know you. They trust you.”</p><p>“They trust me to deliver and receive deliveries, not to make important choices about their way of life.” objected the father looking at the cigarette. “But I cannot say that your idea is bad. We could convince them. All of them.” now he looked at the ring on his finger. “I'm just concerned about how long it will take.”</p><p>“This could help us to reduce that time.” said Sam, showing his father the special handcuff on his right wrist. it glowed a blue light.</p><p>“Why do you have such a thing on your wrist?” asked Cliff with concern.</p><p>“It is not an ordinary handcuff, dad.” explained the young man. “According to them, it is a advanced device that keep people connected. Cuff links. A wearable computer in the form of handcuffs worn by members of Bridges.” after hearing his son's explanation, Cliff felt even more uncomfortable to see him wearing it. “You don't have to make that face. Once this is all over I will definitely remove it, the point is, Dylan was wearing one when he was taken.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“I think you can track it.” after saying that, they both started to smile.</p><p>Inside a laboratory full of dismantled vehicles and various types and sizes of electronic equipment were two teenagers working in their respective areas. The one with the glasses was busy setting up a device on the table, while the other with loose hair laughed alone while reading emails.</p><p>“My head is already aching enough without having to hear your happy giggles, Lockne, so stop it or go somewhere else to read your romantic emails.” ordered Målingen in a bad mood, looking like it had been a while since she last slept.</p><p>“Go sleep then! I'm sure your head will thank you.” suggested Lockne, still reading her emails. “You only say that because you are jealous.”</p><p>“Me?! Jealous?!” she exclaimed, surprised and offended. “Of who? You and…? I forgot his name again. And Mr. Bridges member? No, thank you. I have many other things to worry about than silly subjects like that.” turned her attention back to the pieces on her table, but when she heard the sound of the door opening, she turned and saw two people approaching. And she didn't believe what she was seeing. “Lockne? I think maybe you're right. I'm starting to see things.”</p><p>“Apparently so do I, because I am also seeing Sam and his father.” she said after she stopped reading the emails and looked in the same direction as her sister.</p><p>“So it is true. You two really work for her.” said Sam looking at his friends. “Why didn't you tell me?”</p><p>“Well, you may never have said anything against Bridget, but we noticed that whenever the subject involved you, all of you, made an expression of displeasure as if you had just eaten something bad.” began to explain Målingen still trying to understand whether she was hallucinating or not. “When we received an offer to work with them... we thought that maybe you wouldn't be happy to know that.”</p><p>“And we really wanted to work here.” completed Lockne as she stood up and stood beside his sister. “What are you guys doing here? And where's Dylan?”</p><p>“Your boss kidnapped him. And then he was taken by terrorists.” replied Cliff in a calm and polite tone, smiling at the girls. “Girls. Is always a pleasure to see you both.”</p><p>They both stared at Cliff in surprise until they turned to Sam.</p><p>“Since when does your dad make jokes?” they asked at the same time.</p><p>“He doesn't.” and with that simple answer the two understood the seriousness of the situation.</p><p>Although they were probably his best friends, Sam never fully told his story, especially the part that involved Bridget. Both Dylan and Cliff believed the less people knew about it, the better. Now Sam regretted not telling them the truth. He summed up what happened to Dylan for them, not forgetting to also tell about his past. And in the end, he asked for their help.</p><p>“You helped create these handcuffs, right?” he said showing the handcuff on his wrist. “So you should know if they can be tracked.”</p><p>“Of course, they can be traced!” exclaimed Lockne.</p><p>“We just don't have access to verify this.” Målingen added in a serious tone. “Access was restricted only to people in high positions. But we can hack.” she looked at her sister. “Dylan taught us how.”</p><p>“Did he?” asked Cliff, smiling.</p><p>“But he made us promise that we would only use it in an emergency.” said Lockne, already seated facing the computer. “And if this isn't an emergency, I don't know what is.” when she stopped talking, she turned her attention to what was in front of her.</p><p>“It will probably take a while since the security system was practically created by Dylan…” upon hearing this, both Cliff and Sam made an expression of discomfort. “But as soon as we get something, we will contact you through your handcuff, Sam.” Målingen put her hand on his shoulder. “I am sorry. We really didn't know anything and we want to help as much as we can.” said in an honest tone. “Dylan is special to us too. A lot.”</p><p>“I know.” Sam responded by placing his hand over hers and smiling. “And I should have told you more sooner.”</p><p>“Yeah! You should!” she patted him on the shoulder. “We are friends, aren't we?” she was going to say something else, but her sister took her by the arm and whispered something in her ear.</p><p>“Let them work, Sam.” said Cliff behind his son holding the BB. “We have a long way to go.”</p><p>Cliff turned away and started to walk away. Sam was about to follow him when he was grabbed by the arm. Målingen approached him and whispered something that made his eyes widen in surprise.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he questioned controlling his emotions.</p><p>“Security cameras never lie. Different from people.” she crossed her arms and smiled. “Something Dylan always said to us.”</p><p>Before they left, both Sam and Cliff changed their clothes and equipment to something more sophisticated and efficient, which only Bridget could offer. Sam fitted the BB to the front of his clothes, just as the porter who came to his city had done. And the instant that BB smiled at him, Sam knew that unlike that porter he would never see her as an instrument.</p><p>When the two were leaving the premises, Bridget and John were at the exit, but Cliff ignored them both while lighting another cigarette. The president looked at it with distaste while John looked at her and then at Cliff.</p><p>“Please don't smoke in here, Mr. Unger.” she asked, even though it seemed like an order.</p><p>“And I also hope that we will not meet again, Madam President.” was Cliff's reply as he continued to walk and smoke without caring. “For your own good.”</p><p>Sam couldn't help but laugh when he saw that scene.</p><p>He was following his father until he stopped when standing right in front of John.</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” said Sam, looking like he remembered something. “I almost forgot something important.” he faced John and smiled. “I know we don't even know each other and the things I know about you are thanks to what my parents told me or my few memories when I was a baby.” looked him straight in the eye since it was the only thing he could see under that mask. “You're a dick.” and before the man could understand his words, Sam punched him hard in the face to the point of removing the mask from his face. “And this is for Dylan.” and continued to walk towards the father who was watched him with a smile and curiosity. “He punched father.” Cliff's smile disappeared when he heard those words.</p><p>“He did what?!” and he already started to come back to probably hit John too, but Sam took him by the arm and took him in the opposite direction.</p><p>“Come on, Dad. You already shot him.” commented Sam trying to calm him down. “Just consider my punch as something for both of us.”</p><p>“That is far from enough.” complained still being pulled by the son.</p><p>“I know.” Sam agreed. “But it will have to be enough. We have other things to do.”</p><p>Again another morning arrived, or at least that was what Dylan thought since the room he was in was something underground. He couldn't get used to that feeling that seemed to be able to tear his heart out every time he woke up and didn't feel that familiar warmth by his side. Or to hear that gentle, sweet voice greeting him before a hot, addictive lips kissed him as if nothing else in the world existed but them.</p><p>Tears fell from his eyes when he closed them again wishing that nightmare would be over soon. He missed Cliff and Sam so much. Not in the same way when they were away on work, but something close to the desperation of never being able to see them again.</p><p>“Time to rise and shine, sunshine!” was what the masked man said as he entered the room in an animated tone. “I brought breakfast.” he said indicating the plate with a piece of pizza in his hand. “Oh my!” exclaimed in surprise as he set eyes on Dylan. “You look like a dead man.”</p><p>“I feel like a dead man.” announced Dylan, still lying in bed with his eyes closed. “And I don't intend to resurrect anytime soon, so leave me and take your food with you.” he let out a tired, deep breath. “It's been days and no one has offered me a simple coffee.” just saying the word "coffee" has already made him miss its taste and smell. “My head feels like it's going to split in half… my emotions are confused and I'm starting to feel anxious.” put his hands over his face. “So get the fuck outta here before I punch you on the face like a crazy man.”</p><p>“I wouldn't mind if you did it at all, but I have a better idea.” he looked back towards one of the men watching the bedroom door. “You. Bring a coffee and fast.” and on hearing the order, the man disappeared to carry out it. “I'm sure it won't be long before you can drink your coffee, but while we wait... how about a piece of pizza?” he approached the bed where he was. “It's your favorite.”</p><p>“I think I should ask how you know that, but I don't give a fuck at all.”</p><p>The man brought the plate close to Dylan, perhaps thinking he would change his mind if he smelled it. However, Dylan just turned the other way, ignoring both the man and the food. Higgs sighed in disappointment and placed the plate on his lap as soon as he sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“You know… you and I are not so different.” he started to say with an emphasis on each word, giving them exaggerated emotions. “Of course, both you and I have our different peculiarities, but…” he moved closer to Dylan, seeming to be the type who did not respect the minimum distance between people. “I have a feeling that we have the same worldview, especially about Death Stranding.” Higgs seemed to expect some kind of reaction from the other, but when that didn't happen, he shook his head. “But I see is better to have this conversation after your coffee.”</p><p>The man responsible for bringing the coffee finally arrived with a black mug. The masked man got up immediately and went over to his subordinate to get the mug and give him a disapproving look at the delay. Then he went back to Dylan, who had sat on the bed the instant he smelled the coffee.</p><p>“Your coffee as requested, Mr. Wright.” he offered the mug exaggeratedly as if he were handing a crown to a king. “If you're worried that we might had put something inside, I can…” he didn't finish speaking because Dylan took the mug and took it all in a desperate and hurried sip. “Or not.” watched Dylan drink coffee with interest and curiosity. “You really love coffee, don't you?” Higgs highlighted the word "really" with the tone of his voice.</p><p>“And you said you're a fan of mine.” Dylan commented in a brighter voice, already feeling the effects of coffee. For the first time he stared at the masked man who was surprised and moved by the other remembering about that. “Why?”</p><p>“Why?!” the masked man put his hand on his chest showing how surprised and confused by the question he was. “Why? Why wouldn't I be?” he held out both hands in Dylan's direction. “The great Dylan Wright! The man who revolutionized our technological advances like no one else has.” he clapped his hands like it was the most natural thing to do. “Without wanting to be a snob, I also have one or two skill in that regard. Of course, it doesn't reach your level, but… I learned so much from you that I still can't believe I have you in front of me.”</p><p>“You really are a strange terrorist.” Dylan looked at the empty mug, already regretting having taken it all at once instead of slowly savoring the taste. Cliff always said he was too hurried, especially with regard to the things he liked. “I hope you don't expect me to be happy to know that my knowledge served to help a terrorist. To tell you the truth, I didn't want or expect my knowledge to end up in anyone's hands. Especially in the hands of Bridget.”</p><p>“What our beloved dear President did to you was unforgivable.” the man agreed to start pacing the room. “Steal your knowledge and use it for her own benefit… Deceive and kidnap you?” made a disapproving sound. “She should be ashamed, but we both know that that woman will continue to do even worse things before asking anyone for forgiveness.” the two face each other for an instant before Higgs reaches out toward the door. “What do you think about continuing this conversation in my office? I promise there will be more coffee in there.”</p><p>Dylan stood up holding the mug and, to Higgs's surprise, also picked up the forgotten pizza plate on the floor. As they left the room, Dylan started eating the piece of pizza while following the masked man. It was only then that he remembered that he had not been the only one kidnapped.</p><p>“What about Amelie?” he asked with his mouth full of pizza.</p><p>“The princess prefers to stay locked in her room and I see no reason to upset her.” he stopped walking and again got too close to Dylan. “Between you and me... she is more beautiful than her mother, but she still has her flaws.” whispered, making the other man feel even more uncomfortable with the closeness. “I doubt that talking to her is more interesting than talking to you.” he laughed and continued walking.</p><p>When they finally arrived at the office, Dylan saw that it was a medium-sized room with tables on the walls full of papers and documents scattered everywhere as well as several pizza boxes. There was only a wheeled chair placed in front of a computer. There was also a golden bust of an Egyptian pharaoh on the table in the right corner. However, what attracted the most attention in the room was the fact that its walls were full of notes, photos, maps and equations. Everything connected by red wires.</p><p>“Please! Make yourself comfortable.” offered the only chair in the room. “I'll get more coffee and be right back.” and as soon as he said that he left the room leaving Dylan alone.</p><p>Dylan looked at the room curiously as he finished eating the pizza. When he was finished, he placed the plate on top of one of the empty pizza boxes, while still holding the mug. He looked at the walls, but did not bother to read or understand what was written. He already imagined that the masked man was someone crazy, but seeing that room he can be even more sure. The funniest part is that he felt more comfortable there than when he was in Bridget's care.</p><p>And then he saw something on the wall behind the computer. He came more close to make sure he wasn't seeing it wrong. They were really photographs. His. Sam. And Cliff. Moments they had when they were in their city. Dylan knew he should be uncomfortable because they were evidence that someone was watching them, but… the happiness he felt when he saw those familiar faces was greater. So big that he was already touching the photos.</p><p>“Well, this is embarrassing.” Higgs said announcing his presence behind Dylan. “I had forgotten that I put it there.” Dylan knew he was lying, but he didn't care. “I'll leave your coffee here. Feel free to get as much as you want.” said placing the jar full of coffee on the table.</p><p>“What do you want, Higgs?” asked Dylan without taking his eyes off the pictures.</p><p>“Now? Just talk. As if we were two people with similar tastes getting to know each other.” he spoke and sat down at one of the tables. “Later? Form connections with the other side, I suppose.” he raised his hand that was surrounded by black smoke and studied it. “It's hard to form connections when you can't shake hands… Fortunately, I´ve got a good connection to the other side.” lowered his hand and looked at Dylan. “The president seems to think that you and your son will be the bridge to connect this beautiful country. Connect people. But me?” put his hands on his chest. “No. I think you are more like me.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Dylan questioned as he turned and faced the masked man.</p><p>“Now, now... don't be like that. Like you don't know what I am talking about.” he wiggled his index finger from side to side in front of his face. “I don't know about your boy, but you don't seem like the type of person who likes to form connections with others.” crossed his arms. “Of course you have your family, but do you care about the rest of the world? No, no you don't. And I dare to say that you have continued not to care since that tragic day in Manhattan.”</p><p>Dylan's discomfort was gradually increasing with Higgs's words, but the moment he mentioned that incident he started wishing he hadn't left the room. It was irritating to see someone talking about you as if they knew you better than yourself. Especially when that someone was a terrorist who had kidnapped him.</p><p>“Thanks for the coffee and pizza, but I think I'll be back in my cell now.” he put the mug on the table and started walking.</p><p>“Aren't you getting tired of the grind?” the masked man ask, but Dylan continued to walk ignoring him. “Isn't this what you been waiting for this whole time?” and before Dylan could reach the door, the masked man suddenly appeared in front of him, out of nowhere. “A game over?”</p><p>“You don't know me.” said Dylan coldly, not surprised by the masked man's "magic" demonstration.</p><p>“But I do.”</p><p>And after saying that he showed what he held. The photograph of Cliff and Sam that Dylan had taken and put in his pocket. Or at least that's what he thought he did.</p><p>“And I will tell you more. I will let you keep this photograph, even knowing you didn't ask for it politely.” he proposed playing with the photograph. “IF you tell me what it was like to walk on the other side.” the two face each other and the masked man sighed when he saw the expression of confusion in Dylan. “I heard that maybe you had forgot, but… I didn't want to believe that. After all, that moment meant everything to you, hm?” he handed over the photo and Dylan held it tightly for fear of losing it again. “Don´t worry. We have a lot of time to work on that.” put his hand on his shoulder. “But first things first.” he handed Dylan a game remote. “What do you think of a game match?”</p><p>Meanwhile, Sam and Cliff continued to deliver in the east and as soon as they finished, they could go west and ride motorcycles again, which would make it much easier and less time to deliver them. The region to the east was very uneven and the best option was to go on foot.</p><p>“So, that was the famous John McClane that father hated to hear even his name.” Sam began to comment as he and his dad walked the uneven terrain. “I can understand now why that is. You always ended up fighting when he was mentioned.”</p><p>“How's your hand?” was what Cliff asked, not wanting his son to delve into that subject.</p><p>“It's fine. The glove helped with the impact.” he said smiling. “It doesn't even hurt.”</p><p>“I'm glad to hear that.” spoke with sincerity to then go up to a higher level. When he was done climbing, he offered his hand to help his son up. “It was a great punch.” he commented smiling and bringing his son up.</p><p>“I learned from the best.” Sam also said smiling. “And I'm talking about Dylan.”</p><p>“Of course you are. I don't remember teaching you to punch others.” he stopped walking and looked at his son. “I always hoped that you could solve your problems without using violence and be better than me.” Cliff put his hand on Sam's face. “But I am proud to see that you know how to punch well.” and then he pulled on Sam's hood, just like he did yours. “We should already be looking for shelter.” and as soon as he said that the rain started to fall.</p><p>They ended up finding a corner where the rain was not falling and sat watching the rain fall until the BB started crying softly and Sam didn't know what to do. Cliff looked at his son smiling and then at BB starting to whistle that same lullaby. The BB started to listen carefully and then laughed looking at Cliff. Shortly afterwards the baby fell asleep and Sam also ended up with his head against his father's shoulder.</p><p>The trips and deliveries continue to take place, with the two carrying cargo making the trips even more harnessable. There was even a delivery that the person presented Sam with a cap. Obviously it was a Bridget cap, but Cliff always thought his son was younger with a cap on his head. And he like to see that.</p><p>And then they arrived in Port Knot City to deliver all four containers of aid. At the terminal they talked to a man with a cap and big headphones. He seemed to be the kind of negative man who first thought about the bad in things and then saw the positive.</p><p>“You are the porter? The one-man army sent to do the work of a team?” were the first words he said when Sam delivered the cargo. “Well, two men if I may correct my mistake.” he hurried to say when he saw Cliff with Sam. “Cargo´s in perfect condition. I won't lie that's some feat.” his hologram looked at the cargo and then looked back at Sam. “So, you here to usher us into a new chiral age or some shit?”</p><p>“Yeah. That cool?” asked Sam.</p><p>“Hell yeah, go for it. Been waiting forever and day for this.” replied sincerely.</p><p>Sam took the Q-pid off his neck and placed it in the appropriate location on the terminal, making the connection to the network. With the connection made, the man's hologram appeared clearer.</p><p>“Wait.” said the man, looking intently at Sam. He put his hands over his mouth with a thoughtful expression until he pointed in the direction of BB. “Where´d you get that?”</p><p>Both Sam and Cliff thought he was referring to BB.</p><p>“That little guy.” he insisted on taking an astronaut keychain out of his pocket and showing to them. “Same as mine! Where the hell´d you get it?”</p><p>“Do we have a problem here?” asked Cliff, not liking the tone of voice the man used to speak to his son.</p><p>“Easy, dad.” asked Sam, already placing his hand on his dad's shoulder to reassure him before looking back at the man in the hologram. “Yeah, I can't really say… but the little guy came with the pod, if you gotta know.”</p><p>“And who did you get the pod from?” he asked, still suspicious.</p><p>“It belonged to someone from Corpse Disposal. I don't know who.” replied Sam. “BB was the only one that survived that incident. That's what they told me.”</p><p>“My little brother. It belonged to him. Igor.” informed the man in a sad tone looking at the keychain. “What happened?”</p><p>“They say he was moving a body. Things went wrong because of the BTs.”</p><p>“I see.” he spoke in a thoughtful and sad tone. “Been a long time coming, I suppose.”</p><p>“I'm really sorry about your brother.” said Sam honestly.</p><p>“It's ok, young man.” he kept the keychain in his pocket. “You take good care of that little guy. He belongs with the expedition. With you.”</p><p>“All right.” Sam promised, and then the man's hologram disappeared. “Now what?” he asked his dad. “To the west? But we will need a boat.” on hearing his son, Cliff smiled. “Don´t tell me. Fragile Express?”</p><p>“I have already contacted Henri.” said Cliff walking out of the terminal with his son. “He must have already prepared a boat for us.” took a deep breath with some relief. “I really miss my motorcycle.”</p><p>“Me too.” agreed Sam. “I had forgotten how tiring a walk without stops can be.”</p><p>When they returned to the surface that was also the exit from the terminal, it was raining outside. Sam put on his hood and started walking forward until his father put his arm in front of him preventing him from continuing. Before the young man could question his father, BB started to cry and his equipment was activated, in the same way that occurs when an BTs appears.</p><p>Suddenly the ground outside was covered with a pitch. As usually happens when a BT grabs you. And in the middle of it all, walking calmly with his arms behind his back, was a man with a golden mask and hood. He also had a BB on the front of his outfit. And he seemed to be able to control everything around him.</p><p>“So, father and son are really connecting the world. I wouldn't believe it if they told me, but here I am seeing it with my own eyes.” the masked man started to laugh. “But where did my manners go? It is a pleasure to meet you both. I’m Higgs.” introduced himself with an exaggerated bow. “A particle of God that permeates all existence.”</p><p>In the next second, the man had disappeared and reappeared in front of them. Cliff stood in front of Sam with the gun already pointed at the masked man.</p><p>“I'm intrigued, what could our dear president have promised to convince you to do this humanitarian mission?” he started walking in front of them as if he were thinking of an answer to that question. “I am sure it can't be what I am thinking, because…” he approached them as close as he could to not force Cliff to shoot. “I have him.” whispered as if it were a secret.</p><p>Cliff shot the man, much to Sam's surprise, but he managed to escape before the bullets hit him. He disappeared and appeared again not far from there.</p><p>“DAD!” Sam exclaimed placing his hand on his father's shoulder.</p><p>“Uoh! That was close.” joked the masked man. “The Combat Veteran.” clapped a few times. “I really didn't expect any less from you.”</p><p>“Where is he?” Cliff questioned with anger and seriousness.</p><p>“Don't worry, sir. I'll keep him real safe. Ah! I mean both of them, but why lie? We all know that you don't care what happens to the president's daughter, don't we?”</p><p>“Sam? Are you there?” said a female voice through Sam's handcuffs. “We finally found Dylan's location.”</p><p>“Målingen? And where is he?” Sam hurried to ask.</p><p>“We checked several times, but the location remains the same.” Målingen replied in an agitated and concerned voice. “He's right in front of you.”</p><p>And as if to answer Cliff and Sam's questions, Higgs handed him a handcuff just like the one Sam was wearin. The masked man played with it, playing from hand to hand.</p><p>“You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?” he questioned laughing. “This game is far from over and Mr. Wright and I are starting to understand each other, so it would be very rude if you guys got in the way.” upon hearing that, Cliff again shot him, but again he dodged. “Really? Again? Please, Sam! Control your father. I'm trying to have a polite conversation here.”</p><p>“What the fuck do you want with him?” was Sam's reply.</p><p>“Oh, I see who you got that from. I have no doubt that he would be proud to see that.” he disappeared and reappeared letting the handcuffs fall in front of them and then disappeared again to reappear further. “I don't know about you, but he was very happy when I removed those handcuffs from him. So happy that he played another game with me.” he looked at Cliff who was still looking at him very angry. “And how the hell did you manage to beat him? He said you were the only one, but I have my doubts.” he put his hand on his chin. “Are you really better than him or did he let you win?” his two hands were wrapped around black smoke. “And you, Sam? I don't think you're a bridge. Too young. Too naive.” from his fingers came black strings that ended up bringing huge EPs from the floor. He laughed enjoying himself. “A little gift from me to you.” and then it disappeared completely.</p><p>After defeating the EPs and getting things back to normal, Sam looked at his father. Cliff took a deep breath and lit another cigarette. He also crouched down and picked up the handcuffs off the floor.</p><p>“And there went our plan A.” he commented, smoking some more. “I'm going to fucking kill that bastard kid.”</p><p>“Not with bullets.” Sam commented making his father laugh.</p><p>“There are always other ways to kill.” he said looking at the gun in his hand with disappointment.</p><p>“We still have a boat to catch.” informed the young man.</p><p>“We do.” he kept the handcuffs in his pants pocket.</p><p>The two were approaching the port and stopped when they saw the ship with the Fragile Express logo. Between them, an arm appeared, holding between her fingers a cryptobiote.</p><p>“Snack?” a female voice offered, causing the two to turn around and come across a girl with short blond heads.</p><p>She was probably about the same age as Sam. A girl wore a black outfit with the Fragile Express logo and on her shoulder she held an odd-looking umbrella.</p><p>“A cryptobiote a day keeps the timefall away.” that's what she said before putting the strange little living thing in her mouth and chewing. “Nice to see again, Mr. Cliff. I like the new look.”</p><p>“Fragile. It's nice to see you following in your father's footsteps.” he greeted her politely and with a smile. “But you really didn't need to bother and come all over the way here.”</p><p>“It's not a bother at all. Dad told me about the situation and asked me to help you in any way I can.” she explained and then looked at Sam curiously. “Your son?” held out her hand to the young man. “My name is Fragile. It's a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“Sam. Nice to meet you too.” he said trying to be polite while walking away from her outstretched hand.</p><p>“Oh! Sorry. I forgot about the chiral allergy.” Fragile withdrew his hand with a smile on his lips. “Changing the subject, when I got here I saw that you were busy with a masked guy.”</p><p>“You saw that asshole too, right?” asked Sam.</p><p>“Higgs. He's the leader of a separatist group.” she spoke contemptuously as she walked towards the ship with the two men following her.</p><p>“Seemed like he was controlling that BT.” commented Cliff also in a dismissive voice.</p><p>“That´s level seven for you. Higher, maybe.” she said thoughtfully making the umbrella rotate between her hand.</p><p>“It seems to me that you know a lot about this guy.” Sam commented in a suspicious tone.</p><p>“Unfortunately, we have met more than once.” Fragile replied coldly. “Due to our respective work, I thought it would be prudent to collect as much information about him.” stopped walking when they stood beside the ship and she turned to face them. “Here's your ride. If you need any help…” she smiled sympathetically. “I'm a jump away.”</p><p>“Thank you, Fragile.” thanked Cliff by shaking her hand. “And tell your dad that I really appreciate everything.”</p><p>“He's more than happy to be able to help you.” she gave an amused laugh. “He even likes to say that if it weren't for you, he would have died because of all the mess that was in the company.” looked at Sam and smiled. “I'll see you around… Sam Bridge.” and disappeared.</p><p>“She likes you.” said Cliff, smiling and walking to the ship.</p><p>“Don't start, dad.” asked Sam following him.</p><p>“I'm just saying…”</p><p>“No. Just don´t.” the son already interrupted the father not believing that they were really having that kind of conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The truth behind the lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sighed for the fourth time, wondering again how he had been convinced to do something as stupid as that. Looking back at the store's facade, Dylan was content to tell himself that this was no worse than he had imagined. "NYC Tattoo Shop" was what was written in an elegant handwriting on the windows in black ink.</p><p>“Stop sighing, Dylan.” asked a girl with long blond hair, holding him by the back of his shoulders and placing her chin on his shoulder. “People are going to start to think that we forced you to come here.”</p><p>“Well, you kinda did that.” he replied in a discouraged voice.</p><p>“Nobody is forcing you to do anything, my dear little brother.” said a voice, a boy with messy long hair up to his shoulder, placing his hand on Dylan's head.</p><p>“You said we were going to eat pizza.” protested Dylan, looking at the store in front of the three and thinking how far that was from being a pizzeria.</p><p>“We will! After we get our tattoos!” the boy countered with excitement. “Don't tell me you are afraid of our parents…” hinted in a playful tone.</p><p>“You know very well that I don't give a damn what they think.” he looked at his brothers. “It is more likely that they will think that I was the one who convinced you two to do this. Just to piss them off.” both the girl and the boy laughed after hearing those words and it made Dylan smile.</p><p>“Our little brother is such a bad influence on us, don't you agree, Ryan?” questioned the girl looking at her brother. “Come on, Dylan. Forget about all that shit.” the two boys looked at her in surprise when they heard her swear, but she just shrugged. “Today is just about the three of us.” she walked towards the store pulling him by the arm. “I promise it won't be any strange tattoos.”</p><p>“Amber is right!” Ryan took Dylan by the other arm. “We will even let you choose the tattoo.” he looked at his sister and then smiled at Dylan. “All we want to do is share something special. Something to prove the connection between the three of us.”</p><p>“That doesn't even makes any sense.” he complained.</p><p>The two brothers look at him as if they were saying "please", something very similar to the cute look of dogs. Dylan rolled his eyes, not believing they were actually doing that and that he really couldn't say no to them. He still couldn't understand how they could be his older brothers if they did act just the opposite. And how he loved them for that.</p><p>“FINE!” he exclaimed, no longer able to meet those looks. “But it will be you who will pay for my pizza.” the two brothers exclaimed happily and hugged him tightly, almost breaking his ribs.</p><p>“You will be able to eat as much pizza as you want.” from inside her pocket, Amber took out a credit card and showed it to her brothers. “I borrowed it from Dad.”</p><p>“Nice, sis!” Ryan and Amber exchanged a high five.</p><p>“AMBER!” said Dylan in a reproachful voice.</p><p>Both she and Ryan laughed at Dylan's reaction and hurry up to get into the store before maybe he wanted to try to change their mind. Dylan sighed once more time before following his brothers and entering the tattoo shop.</p><p>Dylan looked at his tattoo remembering the day he had done it. That day, they actually went to eat pizza after getting the tattoos. Of course, when their parents found out about it, they made the usual speech about how they were still too young to make decisions like that. And as the older ones should not take requests from the youngest just to please him. The funny part is that their father didn't even notice the credit card was missing, much less the price of the invoice since he never wasted his time reviewing the items he bought.</p><p>“Getting lost in your thoughts again?” Higgs asked close enough that he could also look at the tattoo on Dylan's wrist. “I don't mind listening, if you need a friendly shoulder.”</p><p>“And is that what you are? A friend?” questioned Dylan, letting his arm hang over his lap and facing the other. “Let's not going to start lying to each other, ok? It won't help any of us.”</p><p>“I can understand your distrust. After all, we are in a somewhat unusual situation.” that's what he started to say as he walked around the room. “But believe me when I say that I want nothing more than your good. And to prove it…” from his clothes he pulled out some papers, with the same exaggeration as if he were doing an act of magic. “A small gift from me to you.” he held out the papers to Dylan.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked suspiciously, but accepting the papers.</p><p>“The truth.” said the masked man with great emphasis. “Nothing but the pure truth.” he approached and whispered. “Something that horrible woman didn't share with you. And she continued to lie, even when you were working so loyally to her.” he took a bow. “I will leave you with your privacy.” and walked until he left the room and closed the door.</p><p>Dylan continues to be suspicious about all that, but he saw no reason to not read what the truth could be. He soon realized that the documents were reports from several years ago. More than twenty years ago. At first, he didn't feel any interest until he came across a word that made everything start to be relevant. He read and reread the documents several times. The truth, as Higgs had said.</p><p>Dylan let the papers fall to the floor and put his hands over his hair, pulling them hard without caring about the pain. He closed his eyes tightly and started laughing, not knowing how to deal with his emotions at the moment. He took a deep breath several times, but it didn't work for anything. He began to curse out loud, but the anger only got worse. He screamed loudly and his throat hurt. Finally, Dylan started to cry and wish Cliff was there.</p><p>Cliff woke up hearing the noise of the shower and for a moment he thought he was at home, in his room, but he soon realized that this was not the case. As Sam finished showering, Cliff thought about his dream as he ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>Again, he felt a strong urge to smoke and try to put that uncomfortable feeling aside for a while at least. He knew that Dylan must be feeling the same way, but he hoped that his husband would not think much about it. Cliff hated to think that he was suffering, as he was thinking right now, and that he couldn't do anything about that.</p><p>“Nightmares?” asked Sam with a towel around his waist.</p><p>“For me, they are.” he responded by closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Even the memory of seeing Dylan crying makes me feel like something is wrong with the world.”</p><p>“I never saw him cry.” said Sam after thinking about his dad's words.</p><p>“No parent likes to cry in front of their children.” explained Cliff, turning to face his son. “That goes for him as well as for me.” it was only by looking at his son's bare arm that Cliff noticed something. “Since when do you have that tattoo?”</p><p>“Oh!” the young man exclaimed in surprise looking at the tattoo on his arm. The tattoo was on the upper part of the arm, on the innermost part and it was a single line that drew three joined triangles. “It's something that father and I did recently.”</p><p>“Dylan too?” he asked, genuinely surprised, as he did not remember seeing any new marks on his husband's body. “So you two did that when I was away?”</p><p>“Yeah, we wanted to surprise you.” Sam began to dress. “It was my idea. Something similar to what his brothers must have thought when they did the same thing.” for some reason he was not facing his dad. “I never liked the fact that we didn't have the same last name, so I wanted something to feel connected to you and Dylan.”</p><p>Cliff was already up beside his son and held out his hand as if asking if he could see the tattoo better. Sam offered his arm which his father took and studied the tattoo with curiosity.</p><p>“Are they three triangles?” he asked with a smile.</p><p>“We are a family of three, right?” said Sam, also smiling.</p><p>Upon hearing the sound of something similar to grumbling, the two turned their heads in the direction in which the BB was connected to his resting place. The baby moved his arms and seemed to be angry for not receiving attention, after all he was pouting. Sam was confused by that, but Cliff laughed.</p><p>“I think BB means to say that we are both wrong.” Cliff pointed to the center of the three triangles. “It has a fourth triangle formed by the junction of the three others.” he looked at the astronaut keychain hanging from his son's neck. “A nice surprise, don't you think?” kissed his son's head and went to take a shower.</p><p>Dylan walk in the room with his arms crossed from side to side waiting for the moment when the door opened. And when it opened and Higgs came in, Dylan was already in a hurry to face him.</p><p>“I need to see her.” so he said still with his arms crossed.</p><p>“Good afternoon to you too, Dylan.” greeted the masked man thinking he like to see the coolness in those blue eyes. “I would love to comply with anything you wish, but in this case I continue to insist that you leave it alone. What good do you think you gonna achieve by talking to her? She is a liar like her mother.” he held out a mug of coffee from which hot smoke still came out. “How about a coffee?”</p><p>To Higgs' astonishment and surprise, Dylan slammed his hand holding the mug hard and made it fall to the floor along with all the coffee shattering into several pieces. And he didn't even bother to look at the state of the wasted coffee.</p><p>“I need to see her.” Dylan repeated the same words, but in a more serious and cold tone.</p><p>The two face each other for a while while the masked man tried to understand what was going on in the other's head. He laughed when he realized that this man would continue to surprise him.</p><p>“As you wish.” he said in a voice full of emotion. “Follow me.”</p><p>It wasn't long before they reached Amelie's room and when they entered it, Dylan asked to be alone with her. Higgs bowed and left the room closing the door. The woman in the red dress was still the same. She was so calm and passive that it was hard to imagine that she had actually been kidnapped and trapped in that small room.</p><p>But Dylan didn't care about that. None of that.</p><p>“It is true? That the voidout in Manhattan happen because of experiments with BBs?” he questioned trying to control his emotions. “That I lost my brothers because of your mother?!”</p><p>She turned so she could face him and for a few seconds that was all she did.</p><p>“Higgs shouldn't have told you that.” and hearing these words, Dylan laughed bitterly, not believing it.</p><p>“So you think it would have been better for me to spend the rest of my life without knowing about it?” he asked, but didn't really expect an answer. Whatever her answer, he knew he wasn't going to like it. “Why did she look for me? Out of pity? No, that woman doesn't feel sorry for anyone. She just wanted my knowledge, right?”</p><p>“You knew you were being manipulated since the day you agreed to work for her.” she spoke making it look like she was saying that he knew what he was getting into.</p><p>“Yeah, I fucking knew! Just as I knew I desperately needed that!” he exclaimed with anger and anguish. “I desperately needed a reason to continue living as my brothers had been taken away from me!” laughed running a hand over his face. “And when I finally find a reason to live that has nothing to do with her... a family... MY family... she kidnaps me.” again he laughed wryly. “Just to show me that she stole all my work and that I was nothing but bait to use my boy.” looked at her with a cold expression. “How far does this madness go? Until the end of this world?”</p><p>“Dylan…” she started to walk over to him, but the man walked away.</p><p>“If that's how things are supposed to be... then maybe the end of the world isn't a bad idea. Dylan walked to the door. “At least for her.” the door opened.</p><p>“What are you gonna do, Dylan?” she asked in a concerned voice.</p><p>“What I should have done when I chose Cliff instead of her.” he turned his face to face her. “Running away was never a permanent solution and that is what I need now. So I'm going to kill her.” Dylan passed the open door and also Higgs who started laughing and clapping his hands with enthusiasm.</p><p>Dylan was sitting in the only chair in Higgs's office while he sipped his coffee, lost himself in his thoughts. The masked man watched him with curiosity and fascination, as if nothing in the world could be more interesting than that man before him. Since the moment he left Amelie's room, Dylan had said nothing and Higgs was willing to wait forever if necessary.</p><p>“What are you after, Higgs? Was this the result you expected when you handed me those documents?” he asked very coldly without bothering to look at the listener. “Do you want to manipulate me just like her?”</p><p>“I admit that I was curious to know what your reaction would be upon discovering the truth, but you always go beyond my expectations.” after saying that he laughed in a fun way. “Manipulate you?! What is the fun in that if the possibility of us working together is much more…” he disappeared and appeared behind Dylan to whisper in his ear. “Irresistible.” he back away and stood in front of Dylan, leaning on the table. “So, please, share what is going on in your beautiful mind.” it was not necessary to remove his mask to know that he was smiling. “While I want to keep you to myself, I believe that this beauty should be seen by the rest of the world. Especially your family.”</p><p>“You don't get to say anything about them.” Dylan threatened him with a piercing, cold look.</p><p>“My apologies.” he said raising both hands in a surrendering motion. “Sensitive topic. It won't happen again. Cross my heart.”</p><p>“I don't believe you, but that doesn't matter.” he placed the empty mug on the table and looked at the masked man. “What are your thoughts if I say I want your help to kill Bridget?”</p><p>“I would start to wonder who is manipulating who in this game.” he replied crossing his arms. “You just said you don't trust me, so why ask for my help?”</p><p>“I don't need to trust you to help me kill someone you despise too, right?” Dylan bowed in the direction of the masked man. “And something tells me that you would love to see me do that. More than anything.”</p><p>“Indeed. But how should you do that?” Higgs asked curiously.</p><p>“The same way you managed to get in there and kidnap me and Amelie.”</p><p>“By now they must have changed the system.” he argued, becoming more and more curious as to where that conversation was going. “New security protocols.”</p><p>“Sure. But the basis of the system is still the same, right? My system.” Dylan smiled darkly. “Just thinking about using what she stole from me against her already brings me a satisfaction that can only be compared to the moment when I killed her.”</p><p>“And who could have imagined that behind those innocent blue eyes there was such a beautiful darkness?” Higgs had never before been as happy as he was at that moment. “I think it would be a bad time to say that I have a thing for blue eyes. Especially Sam's.”</p><p>Upon hearing his son's name, Dylan immediately tried to punch Higgs in the face, but he naturally went faster and disappeared to reappear laughing in a safe distance from the other.</p><p>“Do you want me to kill you before I go after Bridget, Higgs?” he asked angrily.</p><p>“That would be inconvenient.” Higgs replied, still laughing. “Make your preparations, Dylan, and I will make sure them come true.”</p><p>And saying that, the masked man left the office, leaving Dylan alone.</p><p>He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning his head against the top of the chair.</p><p>“It's tradition, Dylan! Our tradition. It doesn't matter what the day is like or what we are doing, we always celebrate our birthday together!” Amber's angry voice on the phone sounded even more frightening than in person.</p><p>But Dylan did not allow himself to be distracted by this.</p><p>“I know that and that is why I am apologizing.” he replied while reading some documents and typing on the computer. He was talking to his sister through a device attached to his ear. “Things here at work are crazy so there is no way I can get out of here today.”</p><p>“You are overreacting. As always.” she replied, still angry. “Your damn company can survive a day without you or do you think she is more important than your brothers?”</p><p>“Don't you say that. You and Ryan know very well that there is nothing more important to me than you two.” now it was he who was starting to get mad.</p><p>“Well, that's not what it looks like to us.” he heard a male voice already recognizing it as that of his brother because of his typically playful tone of voice.</p><p>“You put me on speaker again. This is just great.” he muttered, running a hand through his hair. “Look, I really don’t have time to discuss this with you, so let’s wrap this up here. I promise I'll make it up tomorrow.”</p><p>“Your birthday is today, Dylan!” exclaimed Amber looking even more angry. “And for your information, Ryan and I may not have an important company like yours, but we also work hard every fuck day.” Dylan sighed when he heard her swear, knowing it wasn't a good sign. “Hell, Ryan should probably be defending some poor guy today, but here he is! Waiting for you at your birthday party. And he is not fucking complain like you.”</p><p>“Amber, calm down. There is no need to curse…” he heard Ryan try to calm his sister down.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Ryan.” it was only in moments like this that she seemed to be their older sister. “Dylan, turn off your computer now and get your ass over here. I will not accept to celebrate your birthday tomorrow.”</p><p>“It's just a date, Amber. It happens every year. What's wrong with letting it pass just this once?” he could not understand his sister. “It's not a big deal.”</p><p>“It's a fuck big deal! And if you think so, then it's one more reason for us to celebrate today.” Dylan sighed tiredly, shaking his head wondering why his sister was just as stubborn as he was. “Ryan and I also want to talk to you in person because we need your help in…”</p><p>“Amber! I'll just say it one more time.” he interrupted her even though he knew how angry she would be over that. “I'm really sorry about today, but I won't be able to go. I'm sorry. I'm going to hang up now.” started to raise his hand to press the button on the device in his ear.</p><p>“Dylan. If you hang up now, Ryan and I will get in the car and go over there to drag you over to my house.” the two were silent for a moment. “I am not kidding.”</p><p>“Me neither.” he said with determination.</p><p>“DYL…” he couldn't finish listening to her because he hung up and turned his attention back to work.</p><p>It was just a date. That he had even forgotten if it weren't for Amber's call. What difference would it make to celebrate today or tomorrow? Dylan really couldn't understand his sister.</p><p>And then the incident happened, then the surgeries, then he found out about what happened to his brothers… and he came to hate himself as much as his birthday. Dylan blamed himself for their death, for being an idiot and for hanging up on Amber. So it was no surprise, at least for him, what he tried to do. The medicine bottles looked too attractive to be ignored.</p><p>It was then that he woke up on the beach for the first time.</p><p>And he saw a blonde woman in a red dress looking at him.</p><p>“Welcome back, Dylan.” she said in a loving voice. “Don't try that again, okay?” and before he could say anything, he was surrounded by water and was already at the bottom of a strange sea.</p><p>He woke up in the hospital about to hear a very angry Heitor. While he ignored the doctor's words of reproach, Dylan forgot about the beach and especially the woman in red. For that reason, he never knew that he had actually died that day. That day he became a repatriate.</p><p>However, in the present, after recalling this several memories that he tried to keep in the back of his mind, Dylan now knew that his connection with Amelie was more complex than he expected. And he had more questions for her.</p><p>But that would have to wait. He had more important things to attend to.</p><p>Sam knew he was on the beach again because of the sound of the waves and because he was feeling the sand between his open fingers. He thought that if he kept his eyes closed he could fall asleep again and find himself in the room where he was with his father.</p><p>“I know you're awake, Sam.” said Amelie in a friendly, calm tone. “I need to tell you something about Dylan.” she looked at him sitting on the sand and staring at her waiting for him to continue talking. “He's planning to kill my mom and I want you and Cliff to stop him.”</p><p>The young man continued to stare as if he were waiting for her to say she was joking, but that moment never came. He stood up and looked at her.</p><p>“Even if I believe you… I don't see how that can be possible. He and you are being watched for Higgs, right?” Sam also couldn't see why his father would want to go to that extreme no matter how much he hated that woman.</p><p>“Higgs said somethings unnecessary to him and now Dylan will not hear the voice of reason.” she fixed her blue eyes intently on him. “But he will listen to you. And Cliff. You have to stop him before he does something that has no turning back.” she put her hand on his face before he could walk away. “You and your dad are the reason he is happy again.” she said smiling in a way that Sam had never seen smile before. “I don't want him to go back to dark places like before.”</p><p>“You… you really care about him?” he asked, still surprised by her.</p><p>“He's special.” she smiled away from him. “Like you.” backed away a few more steps.</p><p>“When does he plan to do this?” Sam hurried to ask, feeling that he would soon wake up.</p><p>“He and Higgs are leaving today.” she replied putting her hands back.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yes, they are working together.” Amelie confirmed his thoughts. “Higgs believes that after that, Dylan will start working alongside him. He is blinded by his admiration for Dylan and so he cannot see the obvious.” the woman looked to the side as if she were distracted. “Dylan will probably kill him after he kill my mom. Don't you agree, Cliff?”</p><p>It was only when he heard his father's name that Sam looked in the direction she was looking and saw his father standing a little way away from them. From his expression, he seemed to have heard most of the conversation.</p><p>“What did Higgs say to him?” Cliff asked coldly.</p><p>“The Voidout in Manhattan.” she started to say. “It occurred because of the first BB experiments.” now she put her hands forward. “On that day, they tried to save a pregnant woman, but she died of a cerebral death and when they tried to remove the baby, the doctor touched the umbilical cord and ended up seeing a BT.” she paused. “That was what caused the accident. The president died and my mother took his place and, officially, declared the end of experiments with BBs.” the woman looked at Sam in surprise at the new information and then turned to Cliff. “Do you still believe that Dylan doesn't want to kill my mother?”</p><p>“That woman has every reason to die.” he walked until he was close to his son. “And you just gave one more reason.” he looked at the son and then returned to look the woman. “But I'm not going to let Dylan get his hands dirty because of her.”</p><p>She smiled enigmatically again as if she knew many things, but she would not say any.</p><p>“I will be waiting for you on the beach.” it was her words before they went back to the room where they were before being sent to the beach.</p><p>Due to the enormous distance from where they were to Capital Knot City, Sam suggested that they ask for Fragile's help. Henri's daughter was happy to help them, but she warned that they could not carry any kind of cargo. Cliff doubted it would be a prudent idea to face Higgs without equipment, so he asked her to drop them off at a terminal near Capital Knot City where they could prepare before leaving. And that is what she did.</p><p>When they arrived in the Capital Knot City, Higgs distracted the outside guards with his "animals" BTs who seemed hungry to eat people alive. Dylan again reminded him that it was not to kill anyone but the president and Higgs laughed saying that the BTs would only play with the guards. Dylan was controlling the system, allowing them to enter without problems.</p><p>As soon as they arrived at the terminal entrance in the underground, Dylan put on an oxygen mask while Higgs and his men armed with grenade guns with sleeping pills went ahead. Their small group managed to incapacitate almost all guards or people inside the place, putting them to sleep.</p><p>The rest of the guards had been stuck by doors that refused to open thanks to Dylan's new settings. One of those men had coincidentally been John, who was knocking on the transparent door as if he could open it only by that.</p><p>“John! What a pity, I was really hoping to meet you next to the president and pay back for the punch you gave me, but it looks like someone already shot you in the leg.” Dylan laughed trying to imagine who else would have been angry with that man. “Well, I think I will have to settle with that.”</p><p>“Dylan?” the man on the other side of the door asked doubtfully.</p><p>“Ah! The mask doesn't help much, right?” Dylan laughed again at the thought that he was saying the same bullshit that man had told him. “I would love to stay here chatting with you, but I have an important appointment with the president and I don't want to keep her waiting.” he waved to the man. “See you soon, Mr. Die-Hardman!” and started to walk away with Higgs who also waved at the man.</p><p>“DYLAN!” he shouted, knocking harder on the door. “What the hell are you going to do?! You can't… Don't you dare do that!” they did not hear the rest of his speech because the door they passed through closed.</p><p>“Are you sure you don't want to kill him? It seemed to me that he threatened you.” Higgs commented, enjoying the whole situation a lot.</p><p>“Still playing manipulation?” asked Dylan, removing the oxygen mask and arranging his hair in the best possible way. “If you want to kill him go ahead, but don't expect me to participate. No matter how much I hate that man... I will never be able to kill him.” he thought of Cliff again. “I refuse to create a new topic of fight between me and my husband.”</p><p>“You worry too much about what he will think.” said the masked man, not looking happy.</p><p>“Again, it's none of your business.” he replied rudely. “You better keep it quiet about him and my boy, before I get mad.” Higgs laughed at that, but remained silent.</p><p>They finally arrived at the door to her office and when they opened the door, there she was behind her desk. Higgs's men stood guard at the door, while Dylan and the masked man entered the office of the madam president, who did not seem surprised to see them.</p><p>“So you really came, Dylan.” Bridget said very calmly to the situation they were in.</p><p>“You were waiting for me.” said Dylan in surprise.</p><p>“My daughter warned me.” on hearing that Dylan looked at Higgs who shrugged. “She spends more time on the beach than here with us, I don't see why you should be surprised by that.”</p><p>“That's not what surprised me... it was the fact that you're still here.” Dylan looked at her and aimed a very familiar weapon at her. It was Cliff's weapon. “Do you think I will not kill you?”</p><p>“On the contrary.” the president said getting up from her chair and walking until she faced him. “I believe that you are fully capable of killing me.”</p><p>“Do you want to die?” he questioned really surprised.</p><p>“I am dying. Uterine cancer.” she responded with the same calm.</p><p>“Oh! Karma is really a bitch, right? It seems that even the universe is aware of the things you have done.” he approached her, still holding the gun in his hand. “Why did you come after me? You knew what I had done, that I had died, because of you and you still went after me…To what? Use me? Use my knowledge to make America hole again?!” he shouted angrily. “Make your dreams and ambitions come true has always been the priority, right? Nothing else mattered. Nor anyone.” he pulled the gun lock. “I can't believe that once upon time I did really liked you.” tears started to fall from his eyes. “As a mother I never had.” took a deep breath and started pulling the trigger.</p><p>It was then that he felt someone embrace him in a gentle, strong and comfortable hug. It was such a familiar warmth that he even held his breath in emotion when he recognized it. It had been so long since the last time he had those arms around him that he couldn't believe it was real. His mind may be playing tricks, as usual.</p><p>The hand brought the gun lock back to its initial position and the same hand gently removed the gun from him while Dylan start to feel a warm breath on his neck go to his ear. And if that was really a dream, he didn't want to wake up.</p><p>“Dylan.” he had missed Cliff's voice so much that he practically sighed with relief when he heard it. “I missed you so much.” Cliff hugged him tighter while burying his face in his husband's neck. “Never do this to me again.” begged feeling relieved to smell his familiar scent.</p><p>“Cliff…”</p><p>Dylan forgot everything. From all the time they spent apart, from his feelings and tears and the reasons that had led him there. None of that mattered. Just the man who smiled at him too with tears in his eyes as if he meant everything to him. Like he meant to him.</p><p>They kissed without caring for the fact that they are not alone. They kissed with strength and despair for fear that it was not real. And when they parted their mouths, Cliff still held him close and kissed him gently on the cheek until he reached the forehead. He promised himself that he would never release Dylan again.</p><p>“You are real.” whispered Dylan with his eyes closed, still not believing. “You really are real.”</p><p>“I am.” he responded by kissing his husband's head. “And I will never let you go. I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Silver Watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone asked him what that opera was about, he wouldn't know how to answer it, even though he was the one who bought the tickets. He had just returned from more than one of his trips abroad and had no idea the last time he had slept. So it was no surprise that he dozed off for most of the performance. Besides, Cliff was never a fan of operas. The operas were too much calm for someone like him used to the noise of war. But Lisa loved operas and he would be the last person to criticize her for that.</p><p>“You should have told me if you were this tired, we could have come another day.” said a woman with beautiful blue eyes in a worried voice.</p><p>“Don´t worry about me.” said Cliff with a smile as he hold his wife's hand. “What matters is that you had fun.” he looked at her with a doubtful look. “And you had fun, right?”</p><p>“Yes, Cliff! I had a lot of fun. Thank you.” she clung more tightly to his hand. They were leaving after the presentation was over. “Oh! I almost forgot!” after saying this, in a mysterious way the woman pulled him to a corner near the windows. “Your birthday present.”</p><p>“Lisa, that was last month.” he reported doubting that his wife had forgotten the date of his birthday.</p><p>But she ignored him, making an expression that only she could do when she was upset and continued to look for something in her bag until she found a box. She gave a bright smile that reached her blue eyes and offered it to her husband.</p><p>“Last month you weren't here, so… Happy Birthday, dear.” she offered the box with a bright smile.</p><p>Cliff smiled as well, accepting the box and kissing her hand in thanks, before opening it and seeing that it was a silver wristwatch. It was a beautiful watch, but he couldn't see himself wearing it in the middle of the wars he had to face outside. Just the thought of seeing it broken already made his heart ache.</p><p>“It's really a shame that we can't use rings because of my allergy…” she came closer, holding his arm and looked at her watch. “But I thought you would like this watch. I immediately thought of you when I saw it.”</p><p>He took the watch out of the box and studied it closely. When he turned it around he realized that it had an inscription in the background that made him laugh when he read it.</p><p>“For the best birthday present I ever received?” he read looking at the woman who laughed happy.</p><p>“You are! There are no other gift in the entire world that can be compared to you.” she placed herself on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek. “Did you like it?”</p><p>“I love it.” Cliff put the watch on his left wrist. “Thank you, my Anomalisa.” he thanked her by kissing her lips gently. “I will treasure it.”</p><p>“If you want, you can think of it as a lucky charm.” she put her finger on the watch. “Something that will always bring you home.” her smile seemed to hide something deeper that Cliff couldn't say what it was. “No matter what.”</p><p>That memory came to Cliff's mind as he watched Dylan fix the silver watch. It was impressive to think that that little object had survived all these years. As he watched the disassembled watch, Cliff came to better understand what Lisa meant by thinking about him when she saw that watch. The two were very similar. So similar that he could compare it with his own heart. Even in the moments when it had stopped working, it seemed to be in sync with himself. And it should come as no surprise that Dylan was the only one capable of making it work again. It didn't matter how many years had passed or how many times it stopped.</p><p>“Cliff?” on hearing his name, the man turned his attention to his smiling husband. “I need to use my two hands.”</p><p>Cliff at first didn't understand what he meant by that until he saw that he was still holding Dylan's hand. From the moment they were reunited, Cliff had not let go of his husband's hand.</p><p>“Of course.” he said trying not to look so needy when he released his hand.</p><p>The lack of contact between them lasted about ten seconds until Cliff pulled his chair over to the side of the chair where Dylan was, and hugged him, resting his head on his shoulder, taking care do not interfere with his hand movements.</p><p>“You are looking like Sam when he were a kid.” Dylan commented, his attention still focused on the watch, but glad to feel the other's warmth over him.</p><p>“I don't care.” replied Cliff, closing his eyes to just feel that person's presence.</p><p>“I didn't say that as a bad thing.” he explained laughing. “I also don't want to be apart from you… but your watch will not fix itself.” carefully and attentively he continued to look for the problem on the watch. “And you went back to smoking, didn't you?”</p><p>“Did you find my cigarette pack?” he asked, opening his eyes along with a cheeky smile that unfortunately Dylan couldn't see from his position.</p><p>“I didn't have to.” replied analyzing each piece of the watch. “I recognized the taste of nicotine in your mouth.” he felt Cliff laugh when he heard that. “I confess that I felt contrary emotions when I kissed you.”</p><p>“Really? Tell me more.” he asked whispering in his ear and then biting lightly on the bottom of his ear and then resting his head on Dylan's shoulder again.</p><p>“We never kiss after smoking, because we stopped smoking before we started having a relationship… and I always imagined what it would be like to kiss you after you smoke…” he started to explain his line of thought taking care not to be too distracted.</p><p>“You never told me that.” commented Cliff, looking a little indignant.</p><p>“So, you have always told me about your fantasies?” questioned doubtfully.</p><p>“Always.” kissed his husband's head. “With who else should I had share this thoughts?”</p><p>“All right, I am sorry.” Dylan apologized sincerely. “I'm still not used to sharing my thoughts.”</p><p>“We have lived together for twenty-two years… married for six years…” Cliff started to say.</p><p>“I know! It is not easy to change some habits.” he mumbled, feeling that he couldn't bear to hear his husband's words if he decided to talk about their intimacy. “Anyway… when we kissed and I tasted nicotine, I thought I didn't want to stop kissing you. Ever.” laughed when he found the watch problem. “At the same time, I was angry that you started smoking so easily.” started putting the pieces back in the right place. “When we were apart, I thought about smoking more than once, but I thought you would be mad at me if I did that, so... I distracted myself by coffee. A lot of coffee.” he laughed wryly. “Imagine my surprise at the taste of cigarettes in your mouth.”</p><p>For the next few seconds they remained silent, while Dylan continued to assemble the clock.</p><p>“So... are you mad or happy that I started smoking again?” ask Cliff.</p><p>“What did Sam say about that?” Dylan returned with another question.</p><p>“He say that you should be sad to hear that I were back to smoking, and I say to him that your kisses were better than cigarettes, but you weren't there.” he hugged Dylan tighter. “That's why I started smoking again.”</p><p>Again they didn't say anything for a while.</p><p>“As much as I love to taste the cigarette in your mouth, I think is better for you to stop smoking again.” this time, Dylan put his hand on Cliff's hair and kissed his head. “Only Sam should know how many cigarettes you smoked during my absence.”</p><p>“I smoked a few times when he was sleeping too…” he told the truth.</p><p>“Cliff…”</p><p>“I don't care about cigarettes as long as you are with me.” replied in a serious tone. “Finished?” he questioned when he noticed that he was no longer hearing the noise of Dylan putting the pieces together.</p><p>“Yeah.” replied Dylan proudly holding watch for his husband.</p><p>“Thank you.” Cliff kissed Dylan's lips for a long time, taking the watch from his hand to place it on the table. “Let's go to the bed.” and without waiting for any response from his husband, Cliff took him in his arms after getting up from the chair and took him to the bed in the room where they were.</p><p>“Did you make me fix your watch and then leave it there on the table?” Dylan questioned trying to look angry, but failing as he smile in being put on the bed.</p><p>“You fixed it.” he said settling down next to his husband. “That is all that matters.” he smiled, putting his hand on Dylan's face to kiss him. “The watch will be there in the morning. And all I want to do now is sleep with you in my arms.” after saying this, he wrapped his arms around her husband. “Good night, my Dylan.”</p><p>“Good night, Cliff.” said Dylan, smiling and closing his eyes, placing his head closer to his husband.</p><p>Cliff and Sam had arrived in the Capital Knot City at about the same time as Dylan and Higgs, so they managed to arrive in time to stop Dylan at the president's office. As soon as he saw that Cliff and Sam had dominated his companions at the entrance to the office door, Higgs grunted in disappointment, but laughed before disappearing.</p><p>Sam let his parents have a moment to themselves, but when Dylan looked at him and held out his hand, the young man ran to hug his parents. He finally managed to breathe a sigh of relief as he felt their arms wrap around him, just as he gripped them tightly. He knew that he already missed BB, but he knew that she was well in Fragile's care. The first thing he would do would be to contact her to retrieve BB back and introduce her to Dylan.</p><p>To Sam's surprise, Fragile ended up going to him before he had even contacted her.</p><p>He was sleeping in a room next to his parents' room when he heard a noise.</p><p>“Oh, I didn't want to wake you up.” he recognized her voice even though it was lower than normal. “I just thought that maybe you would want to have your little one around as soon as possible.”</p><p>Sam, more awake, got up and walked over to where the girl was. She had put BB in her resting place. BB was sleeping with her thumb in her mouth. Sam smiled when he saw her doing it, as he always did. She looked so small and fragile, but he knew how strong she was from the moments they had already faced together with Cliff.</p><p>“I managed to bring it here by picturing is as “equipment”.” was what Fragile said, placing her hand gently over the yellow glass of the pod. “Babysitting wasn't as bad as I thought.” she commented smiling at him.</p><p>“Thank you, Fragile.” he thanked smiling at her. “You really helped us a lot.”</p><p>“Everything is okay now?” she ask.</p><p>“Higgs is gone. Ran away.” he said in a slightly annoyed tone. “But that doesn't matter. We found Dylan. We got him back. So yeah, everything is fine now.”</p><p>“Glad to hear that.” she spoke happily. “I will pass the good news to my father.” she again looked at the BB.</p><p>Sam watched with curiosity as her expression became softer and gentler as she continued to look at BB. The gentle way she smiled made him think for a moment that she was beautiful woman, even although he was not attracted to her.</p><p>“Ah! A little goodbye gift for you.” the girl took a kind of blue bracelet from her pocket and offered it to Sam. “Something to help you if you decide to continue connecting people to the network. The miçanga will show others that you have links with Fragile Express.”</p><p>Sam accepted the miçanga even though he didn't know if he and his parents were going to continue that mission. To tell the truth, he saw no reason to do that anymore. However, after making all those deliveries with his father, he found himself enjoying meeting new people and meeting new places. Was it possible that the president's plans were not so bad as he thought?</p><p>“You don't have to make a expression so serious!” laughed Fragile, looking again for something in her pocket. “Something to eat?” and once again she offered him a cryptobiote.</p><p>“Thanks.” Sam thanked her by accepting the cryptobiote and eating it, surprising her.</p><p>“You are really something, Sam Bridget.” said the young woman opening the umbrella. “And I think we are very lucky to have you.” smiled and put the umbrella on her shoulder. “Until next time.” and disappeared.</p><p>The next morning, Sam waited until BB woke up to take her to meet Dylan after talking to her for a while. Standing in front of his parents' bedroom door, Sam knocked a few times to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything. He soon heard Dylan's voice saying to enter.</p><p>Upon entering the room, practically identical to what he was in, Sam saw that his dad was still sleeping in the bed, while Dylan was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to wall. Even in that position, Cliff still had his hand on Dylan's.</p><p>“I can come back another time if…” Sam started to say, feeling again as if he were disturbing the moment between the two.</p><p>Already interrupting him, Dylan gestured for Sam to come over and sit there next to them. The young man, holding the BB, came over and sat on the floor with his back to the bed. With his free hand, Dylan stroked Sam's hair, just the same way as he did since the time when Sam was a child.</p><p>“You seem to have grown even more since the last time we met.” said Dylan, still stroking with his hand. “I really missed you, Sam. I missed you both. Everyday.”</p><p>“Same.” he replied, fixing his eyes on his father's. “And you look thinner.”</p><p>“I had other things on my mind besides food, so I may have been a little remiss.” he said in a guilty tone. “Your dad already fought with me, so you don't have to do the same.” Dylan took his eyes off his son and fixed them on the BB who was looking at him curiously. “Cliff mentioned that we have a new family member…”</p><p>“This is Lou.” said Sam smiling, offering the BB to his father. “Louise.”</p><p>Even with just one free hand, Dylan managed to pick up the BB carefully and rested her on his knees. The two face each other intensely as if they could read each other's thoughts, but in the end Dylan smiled at her.</p><p>“Hello, Lou. Nice to finally meet you.” he greeted her in a loving voice.</p><p>The baby blinked several times and slowly put her hand on the glass and laughed.</p><p>“You know what?” he said in a low, complicit tone. “You are cuter than Sam when he was your age, because he never laughed at me like you.” he sighed sadly. “He only cared about his daddy. Not that I can blame him for that, because I was the same.”</p><p>“Father…” said Sam in a tone of recrimination.</p><p>“The three of you seem to be having fun.” Cliff's sleepy voice made everyone look at him still lying on the bed, but now with his eyes open.</p><p>“Sorry to wake you up, dad.” said Sam.</p><p>“I was awake from the start, but I chose not to speak up.” he ran a hand through his hair while still holding the other holding Dylan's. “And because Dylan are going to ask me to let go of his hand.”</p><p>“Are you going to let go of my hand?” asked Dylan looking at his husband.</p><p>“No.” was the answer he received.</p><p>“Hm…”</p><p>Everyone looked at where the new male voice came from and came across a fat man with glasses. He seemed a little embarrassed to interrupt their conversation.</p><p>“I really apologize for showing up like this and interrupting your conversation… But, Madam President and Mr. Die-Hardman are calling for you in the presidential office.” he said, nervously moving his hands.</p><p>“Deadman, we don't give a fuck to what they want and if you don't stop showing up every time you fuck want, I am going to ask Dylan to break every fucking hologram camera that has in this room.” Cliff said all this while still lying on the bed, but in such a threatening tone that the way he found himself was irrelevant. “I mean right now, Deadman.”</p><p>“Oh! Yes! Sorry!” and his hologram was gone.</p><p>“You didn't have to be so mean to him, Dad.” said Sam taking Lou back. “He helped Lou whenever we needed him.”</p><p>“True. But that doesn't give him the right to show up whenever he wants.” Cliff got up and sat next to Dylan. “Good morning, Dylan.” kissed his husband's head.</p><p>“Did I just hear you curse?” he questioned smiling at his husband.</p><p>“No, you didn't.” he moved closer to his son and patted his head. “Good morning, son.” and then he looked at BB and smiled at her. “And good morning to you too, miss Lou.”</p><p>She started babbling and then pouted, seeming to try to whistle the same way as Cliff did.</p><p>“Don't worry. I will sing for you later.” he promised and she seemed satisfied with the answer.</p><p>A few hours later, the four were in Bridget's office, sitting on the couch next to each other, with Dylan and Cliff still holding hands. The president did not seem to care about any of that, much less the expressions of disinterest of the three, on the other hand John did not seem happy about any of that.</p><p>“Higgs must have taken Amelie elsewhere shortly after he ran away from here since you found nothing in the hiding place that Dylan pointed out to you.” commented Cliff seriously. “And no. Dylan doesn't know any other place but that.” Cliff stopped talking when his husband whispered in his ear. “The last time he saw her, she was fine.”</p><p>“Does he really need to keep doing this?” asked Mr Die-Hardman angrily. “We are all right here. It would be better for everyone if he spoke for himself...”</p><p>“Dylan doesn't want to talk to you.” Cliff already interrupted him coldly. “Any of you.”</p><p>“Let him do things his way, John.” asked Bridget calmly as always. “We will continue to search for Higgs, but in the meantime… what was your decision? About the Chiral Network.”</p><p>Cliff stared at her disinterestedly and then turned to face Dylan waiting for his answer. After a few seconds, Dylan leaned over to say something in his husband's ear.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Cliff ask and his husband noded. “We will continue to connect people to the network until we find Amelie since she should probably be in Edge Knot City.”</p><p>“I'm glad to hear that.” said the president with a smile.</p><p>“Why the sudden interest in Amelie?” asked John suspiciously.</p><p>“Dylan have some questions for her. That is all.” Cliff responded by casting cold looks at the man he once called a friend. “And I would appreciate it if you stopped using that rude tone when talking about my husband. Unless you want me to shoot the other leg.”</p><p>“It was you?” Dylan questioned surprised and happy.</p><p>“Yes, I didn't tell?” Cliff thought he had already discussed this with his husband, but apparently he had been wrong. “Then, I probably didn't tell you too about the punch Sam give to him.”</p><p>“He did?!” he exclaimed, surprised and pleased. “And his hand?” asked worriedly.</p><p>“He was wearing gloves, so he didn't get hurt.” he explained in a proud tone.</p><p>“That's my boy.” Dylan also spoke proudly.</p><p>“That's our boy.” Cliff corrected him, kissing the hand he held.</p><p>“And what did Sam say about continuing to connect people to the network?” asked the president, interrupting their conversation.</p><p>Everyone there looked in the direction where Sam was sitting and to everyone's surprise he was making a weird face while looking at Lou. When he realized he was being stare at by everyone, the young man returned to his normal expression, straightening on the couch.</p><p>“Sorry, what?” he asked looking lost. “I wasn't paying attention.” said not at all ashamed. “Lou so fucking cute that I couldn't stop looking at her.”</p><p>Cliff made a disagreeable expression when he heard his son swear, as opposed to Dylan who smiled proudly.</p><p>“Was I that smart when I was a baby? Because she seems to be too damn smart for her age.” he turned to his parents, looking just as proud of Lou as Cliff and Dylan were of him.</p><p>Sam despite wanting to continue to connect people to the network, if his parents had decided otherwise he would have seen no problem with that either. The only thing he cared about was everyone's safety and do everything he can to protect them.</p><p>“And if you don’t have anything else to say, we’ll be on our way, because Dylan wants to meet our adopted daughters.” informed Cliff, already standing up with Dylan.</p><p>“Wait… Your what?” asked Sam, looking very surprised at his parents.</p><p>“Your father's words, not mine.” replied Cliff laughing.</p><p>And without waiting for any kind of reaction from the president or John, the four left the office together. When they met the twins, the girls ran up to Dylan and hugged him tightly, pushing Cliff aside. Sam laughed when he saw his dad's sad expression. And Dylan told the girls that he was very happy to see them, but he fought them because they were working for Bridget.</p><p>“At the time it seemed like a good idea.” Målingen tried to justify their behavior. “Helping others, connecting people and using our knowledge to make the world a better place.” she looked Dylan in the eye. “That's why you taught us, wasn't it?”</p><p>Dylan stay silent, staring at her, because he didn't know how to counter those beautiful words. What right did he have to judge them if he himself was now "working" for the president in wanting to continue connecting people to the network? He just smiled at the two girls and patted them on the head.</p><p>“Oh, and Lockne has a boyfriend now.” informed the girl seriously. “It's annoying.”</p><p>“Jealous.” said Lockne, looking at his sister.</p><p>“Again! Why should I be jealous of you?” she said angrily, looking at her sister. “You are the one who wants to have children. I can't stand babies.”</p><p>“HEY!” exclaimed Sam angrily. “Lou can hear you.”</p><p>“See what I mean?” Målingen pointed to Sam. “It wasn't been that long ago that he met Lou and now he even scolds me, which he didn't do befo-.”</p><p>“You two are too young to think about babies.” Dylan said as he hugged them again, not letting Målingen finish complaining. “Just live your life enjoying the little moments.” he looked at Cliff and smiled. “Because they are more important than you think.”</p><p>Over the next few days the four continued to deliver the cargo from where Cliff and Sam had stopped. Because they needed to use the Fragile Express ship again to go west, Dylan ended up meeting Fragile and her father. Henri, when he learned that he could finally meet Cliff's husband, wait for them together with his daughter.</p><p>Dylan had already heard about him through Cliff, but he didn't expect a man to be so excited and energetic for someone who owned a company. Dylan felt a little uncomfortable with Henri's hugs, but he said nothing because he knew how much he had helped his family and also how much Cliff liked him.</p><p>Regarding his daughter, Dylan was surprised to see the difference between their personalities. She was as polite as her father, but more reserved. She seemed to be a good girl. He was sure of that when he saw her talking to Sam and Lou happily.</p><p>Before properly starting to deliver, they went to Heitor's shelter. The doctor was so happy to see Dylan that he hugged him for the first time in years. Dylan just patted him on the back, hoping it wouldn't happen again.</p><p>The four of them delivered together, either on foot, by car or by two motorbikes. Although he still doesn't think it's safe for them to drive on motorbikes, especially when it rained, Dylan loved being clung to his husband's back. It seemed to him the safest place in the whole world.</p><p>“We would make deliveries faster if we split up…” Sam started to say when he was drinking a Monster Energy. He and his parents were resting in a terminal room.</p><p>“NO!” interrupted Cliff and Dylan at the same time and in the same angry tone.</p><p>“It was just a suggestion... Jesus, you don't have to be angry.” after he finished having a drink, Sam threw the can in the trash a distance and got it right. “And I know how to take care of myself, in case you think otherwise.”</p><p>“Throwing a can in the trash is hardly comparable to what is out there.” said Cliff seriously, making his son look at him with disbelief. “And I hope you haven't forgotten about that terrorist.”</p><p>“I am not afraid of him.” replied Sam seriously as well.</p><p>“And I didn't say that you are.” he replied, looking at his son.</p><p>“Sam, we care about you. Just as you care about us.” said Dylan, approaching his son and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Until all this is over, we better stay all together. Agree?”</p><p>“Yeah, no problem.” Sam put his hand on his father's shoulder. “I just can't wait so we all can go home.” he smiled at Dylan. “I'm going to take a shower and fall straight into bed. My back is killing me.” started walking towards the door until he stopped and went back to get something from his dad's coat pocket. A pack of cigarettes. “I will confiscate this until further orders from father.” informed laughing. “Good night!” and ran out of the room.</p><p>Dylan looked at Cliff with a reproachful look that the other pretended not to see as he lay on the bed and turned to the other side.</p><p>“I thought you threw out all your cigarettes.” Dylan commented crossing his arms.</p><p>“I must have forgotten.” he replied in an innocent tone.</p><p>“You never forget anything.” he  countered, but his husband was silent. “And to think that I thought of sharing that cigarette with you…” Dylan was holding a cigarette between his fingers when Cliff turned on him quickly. “But I don't think you deserve this last cigarette.” and put it between his lips. “Or my kisses.”</p><p>“Would you be that cruel to your husband?” Cliff questioned smiling and pulling him close while holding his legs. “I see that the days you spent with the terrorists changed you.”</p><p>Dylan smiled mysteriously and brought Cliff's face close enough to kiss since the cigarette was between his fingers, but he didn't kiss him.</p><p>“You haven't seen nothing yet.” Dylan whispered seductively and again put the cigarette between his lips and looked at his husband waiting for him to act.</p><p>Without taking his eyes off each other, Cliff took out his silver lighter, opened it and led it to light Dylan's cigarette. He watched his husband close his eyes and smoke the cigarette with pleasure before opening them at the same moment that the gray smoke left his mouth to the face of Cliff.</p><p>“I thought you wanted none of us to smoke.” said Cliff, trying to hold not to kiss those lips now with the taste of nicotine. “For the sake of my health.”</p><p>“This will be your last, so I suggest you make the most of it.” he reported putting the cigarette back in his mouth. “Do you prefer to kiss me or smoke the cigarette?”</p><p>“Both, please.” Cliff smiled when he saw Dylan laughing at that.</p><p>“What a selfish man you are.” and saying this he put the cigarette to his husband's lips. “If you kiss me, we will both forget about the cigarette and it will all be for nothing.” he kissed Cliff's forehead and sat beside him on the bed. “We are not going to have sex as long as they can see and hear us.”</p><p>“I don't mind.” replied Cliff calmly, smoking his cigarette with the elegance that only he could do. “We also have the option of breaking all cameras and equipment.” the two face each other, with Dylan looking angry. “But of course you wouldn't do that.” he took the cigarette out of his mouth and released the gray smoke. “You hate idiots who break electronic devices.” he smiled and pulled his husband by the shoulder closer. “And I love you for that.”</p><p>“I thought you loved me because of my eyes.” he joked, taking the cigarette from his husband's fingers and smoked it.</p><p>“I love everything in you.” confessed, turning his face to face him. “Even your tattoos, especially the one you got without telling me.” he ran his finger over the triangle tattoo on Dylan's right wrist. “I think your brothers would be happy too.” Cliff felt his husband's head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Me too.” smoked the cigarette again before passing it on to his husband. “Thanks for saying that, Cliff.”</p><p>Cliff smoked his cigarette a little before kissing Dylan's head and leaving his face there, smelling him. There was so much he wanted to say, but that could wait, after all they had all the time in the world.</p><p>When they finally arrived at the penultimate terminal before heading to Edge Knot City, they faced a serious problem. There was no physical way to get there. Between where they were up there was immense black water and of course a set of EPs along the way.</p><p>“Fuck.” cursed Sam by running his hand through his hair in a frustrated way.</p><p>“Language, Sam.” Cliff reproached, but he also didn't seem happy about the situation.</p><p>“He's right, Cliff.” Dylan came over to stand beside his son, also looking beyond the black waters with dismay. “How the fuck are we going to get through this?”</p><p>“May I make a suggestion?”</p><p>Both Dylan and Sam felt someone put their arms around their shoulders and when they heard the voice they were sure it wasn't Cliff. Higgs laughed and before any of them could do anything, especially Cliff, he disappeared taking Dylan and Sam with him.</p><p>“MOTHERFUCKER!” shouted Cliff angrily and frustrated that he was unable to arrive in time to stop him from taking his family. “I AM GOING FUCK KILL YOU!”</p><p>Sleepless at the edge of Edge Knot City, Dylan woke up confused remembering what had just happened. Beside him, Sam was still passed out, but he was fine. Lou too. Dylan breathed a sigh of relief, running a hand over his son's face.</p><p>“And to think that it's only been a while since the last time we met… and the three of you are back to being a perfect family.” Higgs walked slowly, making Dylan look back to where he was. “I really thought what we had was special, Dylan.”</p><p>“Higgs!” Dylan exclaimed, putting himself in a position to protect Sam if necessary.</p><p>“Keep your voice down.” asked by placing the index finger in front of the golden mask. “You don't want to scare the poor girl away, do you?” he took a few more steps forward, but his eyes were on the ruined city. “After our little adventure with the president… And I know that she is still alive, I am a little disappointed with you, Dylan.” he said in a hurt and feigned voice. “The princess was gone, but I knew you would find her.” he made a sound like he was smelling something. “She's in there. I can smell her. Of course I wouldn´t´ve know for sure if it wasn't for you and your wonderful network.” and then he came very close and whispered. “Bless your beautiful heart.”</p><p>As he turned back, Higgs was no longer there, only the golden mask floating.</p><p>“And thank you kindly.” the masked man was in front of Dylan.</p><p>Dylan tried to go to him to punch him, but he disappeared and when he fell to the ground he was surrounded and held by black EPs.</p><p>“We could have been awesome, Dylan.” Higgs was at his side, curiously unmasked and to Dylan's surprise he looked to be Sam's age or a little older. “Imagine, you and me against the whole world.” he knelt down to stay on the same level. “But you had to screw this up and choose them.” shook his head several times. “And I'm not even mad at you! Because deep down I know.” he got too close and Dylan pushed as far as he could. “I know you want to see this world screw up as much as I do.” whispered. “You see… I'm not the only one wearing masks either.” he held the golden mask. “There's that woman, that man you hate, your husband, our dear Sam…” Higgs smiled at him as he played with the mask. “And… oh, let's not forget a beautiful liar like you.”</p><p>He was about to put the mask on Dylan when a hand came out of the ground that stopped him. The two looked confusedly at the EP in military uniform and skull face. The EP emerged from the black goo and practically roared to Higgs. Three more other "soldier" EPs appeared holding weapons seeming to protect Sam and Dylan.</p><p>“Well, well, well.” said Higgs surprised, but also happy. “It looks like someone got new skills.” he raised his head and looked at someone behind them. “Isn't true, Combat Veteran?”</p><p>When Higgs disappeared in front of Dylan, the EPs that held him also disappeared. Dylan looked back and was surprised to see Cliff sucking from the black water, wearing his military uniform and holding a gun. If he wasn't so surprised, Dylan might enjoy seeing his husband in uniform for the first time. Even dirty with black water, he looked perfect in every way possible.</p><p>“Amelie is holed up on a Beach nearby.” announced, Higgs from a place farther away. “Tell you two what. What say we make it a race, hm? Whoever wins gets to usher in the end of days.” he put his mask back on. “Nothing like the eve of extinction to bring focus to the mind. And there will be no need for masks soon.” he waved a hand at Dylan and disappeared.</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>Dylan only realized that Cliff was at his side when he heard his voice and felt his arm pull him up. Instead of answering, Dylan hugged him tightly without caring getting dirty with whatever that black thing was.</p><p>“What the fuck, Cliff?” he said laughing, not knowing how to react properly in that situation. “Why are you in uniform? And what the hell are these soldier EPs?” he stopped to talk and walked away a little to look at his husband. “I was right. You look fucking perfect in uniform.”</p><p>Cliff smiled as he ran his hand over Dylan's face. No matter what situation they were in, Dylan always knew where his priority was. Cliff loved to see his blue eyes shine as vividly as they did now.</p><p>“I explain on the way.” Cliff kissed Dylan's forehead and then turned his attention to his unconscious son. He disconnected Lou and handed it to Dylan. “Let's take them to the terminal.” and after saying that, he carried his son in his arms as if he weighed nothing.</p><p>Apparently, Cliff had acquired these new skills because of Amelie. They met again at the beach and she said she wanted to help him fight Higgs. For that reason the woman gave him access to the beach where he would be able to controlling skeletal, glowing-eyed soldiers through a series of black cables. They follow all of his orders without hesitation. After being summoned, Cliff can send the soldiers out further without breaking his connection with them.</p><p>“That way it looks like you're more connected to the beach.” Dylan commented in a concerned tone. “With the other side.” and he saw that Cliff just nodded. “I don't like that.”</p><p>“Me neither.” agreed Cliff, looking at Sam who was on the bed in the terminal room where they were. “But if that's what I need to do to defeat Higgs… I'll do it, Dylan.” held his husband's hand fiercely. “Because I am not going to lose you again.”</p><p>“So you are going to protect me even if it means you can die?” said Dylan sad and angry at the same time. “I can't lose anyone else, Cliff. I can't!” he repeated, hoping that his husband would understand the weight of those words. “Put that on your head before making any crazy decisions.” placed both hands on the sides of Cliff's face. “Besides, who is the damn repatriate here?”</p><p>“That doesn't change anything, Dylan.” Cliff put his hands on his husband's.</p><p>“I know and I get it, but, please, put your feelings about me aside and think. If a gun is aimed at any of us, wouldn't it be the most logical and safe thing for me to be in front?” he smiled and touched their foreheads. “No matter what happens, I want all of us to go back home alive and well.”</p><p>“I will make that happen. I promise.” and after saying that, Cliff kissed him lightly and then hugged him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sam had been on the beach since the moment he had actually passed out. He was walking around looking for someone or anything to indicate why he was there. Because of this, he ended up overhearing a conversation.</p><p>“You were the one who gave him new skills!” Sam recognized Higgs's voice. “Is this the type of game you want to play? Some kind of poetic justice?” he laughed out loud without hiding his discontent. “May the best win! Some kind of shit like that?”</p><p>“Control yourself, Higgs.” said a cold female voice that Sam recognized as Amelie's. “The plans have not changed. Stay in your role and I will stay in mine.” there was no hint of emotion in her voice and if there was, it would be something like indifference. “Don't repeat the same mistake you made when telling Dylan more than you should.”</p><p>“If that was a mistake, it was the best I ever made, princess.” he replied in mockery. “Because it was thanks to what my eyes finally opened.” he made a noise when he hit both hands. “You are just like your mother. A fucking liar and manipulative.”</p><p>“Lies are a necessity.” Amelie replied, still looking as uninterested as at the beginning of the conversation. “You should know that better than me. Always wearing this beautiful mask, just because you don't like your face.” although her words seemed to be provoking him, her neutral tone continued. “Always envious of others. Fragile's face, Dylan's intelligence, Cliff's willpower and Sam's ease in connecting people.” she stopped talking, perhaps to give Higgs time to absorb her words. “We don't have to trust each other, Higgs. We only have the same goal and that is enough, don't you agree?”</p><p>“I thought you were different from everything else out there, but you're right. I will have to make do with what I have.” he spoke in a drastic tone. “These violent delights have violent ends.”</p><p>“I never imagined you as a Shakespeare reader.” she commented looking slightly surprised.</p><p>“I like to be a surprise box. Even for you.” Higgs said laughing excitedly.</p><p>Sam watched Amelie walk away until she disappeared from view.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Sam murmured to himself, trying to understand what he had just heard.</p><p>“Did you hear anything interesting?”</p><p>On hearing Higgs's voice practically whispering in his ear, Sam instinctively moved away, realizing that the masked man was no longer where he had last seen him.</p><p>“Easy, boy scout! he said laughing and raising his arms in surrender. “I come in peace. I just want to talk.” he took a few steps back, keeping a distance between the two. “Theoretically I needed to speak to Dylan privately, but I'm sure you'll get the message across, right? Like the good son that you are.”</p><p>“Fuck you!” cursed Sam already tired of that man.</p><p>“Oh! Do you kiss your parents with that mouth?” he asked, laughing and amused by the reactions of the young man with such stunning blue eyes. “I would love play with you, Sam, but we just don't have the time.” his voice was now more serious. “You heard the whole conversation, didn't you?”</p><p>“I don't know what I heard and I certainly don't trust either of you.”</p><p>“That will be enough for now.” Higgs shrugged. “You and your parents gave her everything she needed, Sam. A complete chiral network. Spread all across America, connecting all them precious little knots.” he sighed looking sad. “I´ve got the whole world in the palm of my hand, is what I would have liked to say. What a damn shame.” turned to face Sam and held up five fingers. “Five. We´ve had five mass extinctions each caused by an Extinction Entity. And now…” the masked man raised another finger. “We are going to meet number six.”</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?” questioned Sam confused.</p><p>“What I am talking about is not the death of a few dozen species, no. This is the granddaddy of them all. She is.” he looked beyond the horizon of the beach. “BT antimatter voiding out all life as we know it. And it wouldn't have been possible without a boy scout like you willing to “make us whole again” and, or course, your parents.” Higgs turned his attention to Sam. “Are things starting to connect the dots in your head? DOOMS? People like us? She´s the source of it all. The nightmares that haunt us? The visions of an inescapable future? Sound familiar?”</p><p>Sam kept silent trying to understand what that strange man was saying to him while telling himself that he shouldn't trust him or anything he said. The problem was that the things he said made too much sense. But was it even possible? That Amelie was a Extinction Entity? The source of all that? And Bridget didn't know that? But of course she did. That's why she kidnapped Dylan in the first place.</p><p>“I really don't like this world, Sam.” Higgs spoke as if he were lost in thought. “Even after the Death Stranding people have not changed. They continue to worry about the wrong things. Nothing will change that. Not even after you’ve all connected.” he gestured dramatically with his hands. “So when she found me and told me this whole story of Extinction Entity I was so happy that I agreed to help her carry out her plans. Just like a stupid doll. Letting her control my wires making me believe it was something more.” he sighed with a shrug. “Well, what is done is done. There is no reason to cry over spilled milk, right?” clapped his hands excitedly. “I will continue my role in this game and keep the Extinction Entity safe until the slate is wiped clean. I don't think you guys will managed on stopping the sixth extinction, but she seems to think so. Let's see who of us will win.” put his hand on his shoulder. “Send my regards to Dylan, okay?”</p><p>In the next moment, Sam woke up lying in the room.</p><p>After explaining everything that had happened on the beach, Sam and his parents were discussing and talking about what they were supposed to do from there. Cliff didn't want to believe anything Higgs had said, but Dylan insisted on agreeing with Sam by saying that he didn't think the masked man was lying. Mainly because Amelie didn't seem to know that Sam was listening to the conversation.</p><p>“If we believe in the terrorist's words, then that would mean that Amelie influenced him to kidnap you.” said Cliff with crossed arms. “To make me and Sam to connect people on the network.”</p><p>“Exactly. She was never his prisoner. All she wanted was for us to connect everyone so that she would also be connected to everyone's beach.” Dylan ran his hands through his hair. “To make happen the sixth extinction.” he closed his eyes organizing his thoughts. “She gave you your new skills, Cliff. Why would it be so hard to believe that she did the same thing to Higgs?”</p><p>“If she wants to end the world so badly, why does she also seem to be helping us?” asked Sam, not understanding the woman's actions. “Does she want us to stop her?”</p><p>“I don't know.” confessed Dylan as confused as his son. “Maybe we should talk to Bridget.”</p><p>“What makes you think that she won't continue to lie to us?” asked Cliff.</p><p>“We have to try, Cliff.” that's what Dylan said, but he himself didn't feel confident about it.</p><p>“Did you meet Amelie?” John's hologram appeared in the middle of the room where they were.</p><p>“John. No we haven't found her yet, but thanks for showing up uninvited.” Dylan approached the hologram. “Let me talk to Bridget.”</p><p>“I am afraid that this will not be possible.” were his words after being silent for a moment.</p><p>“I don't have time for this, John.” he sighed tiredly, pressing his fingers against his temple. “Let me talk to her. Is important.”</p><p>“She is gone.” John replied in a serious tone.</p><p>“Who is gone?” asked Dylan, not understanding what the other meant.</p><p>“Bridget.” everyone was surprised to hear that. “This is the other reason I’m calling you.” by the man's tone of voice he seemed genuinely concerned and distressed. “I believe she went to Amelie's beach.”</p><p>“Why?” asked Cliff, approaching and standing next to Dylan.</p><p>“I don´t know. Before disappearing, she said some strange things.” he put his hand on his chin, reflecting on something. “I didn't want to admit to myself, but in the last few years I've been noticing some strange things in Bridget's behavior and that's why I ended up investigating something through the Chiral Network.”  moved his hand towards them. “Thanks to the connections made by you, several files lost from years ago were found. In one of those files I found out that Bridget never had a daughter.” everyone took a moment of silence to absorb the new information. “She couldn't have. Because in her twenties, Bridget was the victim of uterine cancer.”</p><p>Dylan looked at Cliff and he looked back at his with the same intensity.</p><p>“So who is Amelie?” he slowly took off his mask revealing his face. “I'm sure... that you must have already searched in the chiral network about me, Dylan.” the two face each other. “And saw that I erased all my past. This life of mine started on that day when you two ran away. Well, Amelie is also a blank slate.” he started walking around the room. “No past. No record of existence. She is a ghost. And the most curious… I never saw her in person.”  turned to face them. “And what about you? Have you seen her in the flesh? Did you shake her hand?”</p><p>“We met her on the beach.” replied Cliff, looking at Dylan. “I never saw her in person, but she was with you when you were taken by Higgs.”</p><p>“Yeah, she was in a different room than mine, but I never saw her leave.” Dylan started to force the memory to see if he could remember anything else. “And when I went to talk to her, I didn't touch her.”</p><p>“I also saw her only when I was on the beach.” commented Sam.</p><p>“That was one of the things that I realized. No one has ever had direct contact with her. Except, of course, her "mother". Bridget always said the same thing about her "daughter". That Amelie was born on the beach.” John waved his hands to express himself. “If you wanted to speak to Amelie, it would have to be a hologram or nothing. The president insisted on that.” put the mask back on. “I... made a promise to the president and America.” John looked at Cliff for a moment, who remained impassive, and then looked back at Dylan. “For me, her word was law. I believed everything she said. And then with the files restored I discover all of this. That she's been lying all along.”</p><p>“Is this really that surprising to you, John?” Dylan laughed, not believing he was hearing all that from that man. “That's what she always did! From the fucking beginning! To me, to you and to Cliff! So don't come crying to me saying that she lied to you! Be a fucking man and accept the consequences of your choices.”</p><p>“Like you?” asked John, strangely calm. “You can hate her now, but we both know that you cared for her as much as I did.” his words made Dylan close his fists. “She treated you and flattered you like a child and you... always seemed happy to make her proud of you, right? Like a son running to get his mother's attention.”</p><p>“That's enough, John!” shouted Cliff, standing in front of Dylan, who looked like he wanted to break something. “Do you have anything else to say about Amelie?”</p><p>Sam put his hand on Dylan's shoulder and talked to him quietly to make him calm again.</p><p>“She's a Extinction Entity.” John said neutrally.</p><p>“We already know that.” replied Cliff coldly.</p><p>“And what are you going to do?”</p><p>“Whatever we need to do.” and without waiting for a response from John, Cliff shot the camera that projected the hologram, making the hologram of the man disappear.</p><p>“What a fucking idiot.” said Sam before biting his lip and looking at his father, waiting for a crackdown. To his surprise, Cliff just smiled at him before turning his attention to Dylan. “If the two are at Amelie's beach, how do we get there?”</p><p>Since none of them had an answer to that, they remained silent, thinking of a some kind of solution to that problem. Sam ended up fixing his eyes on blue miçanga on his wrist.</p><p>“What about Fragile? She can get us there.” Sam suggested, looking at Dylan for Cliff. “She travels through the beaches, right?”</p><p>“I would rather have to deal with Higgs here than on the beach, but I don't think we have a lot of choice.” Cliff looked at his son. “Call her, Sam.”</p><p>The young man nodded and started to leave the room to go to the terminal to make the call.</p><p>“Even if that girl manages to send us to the beach, she is going to need some kind of object that connects with Amelie or Bridget to do that.” said Dylan, seeming to have recovered from the argument with John, but still not looking Cliff in the eye.</p><p>“Do you have any on your mind?” asked Cliff, waiting for his husband to look at him.</p><p>As if he had read his mind, Dylan looked at his husband and smiled sadly.</p><p>“Yeah. Unfortunately.”</p><p>They explained the situation to Fragile when she arrived and she really confirmed Dylan's prediction by saying that she would need something to connect with the beach. So, before she could send them to the beach, she sent Dylan back to their home so he could get the object in question. It was a dream catcher bracelet he had hidden in the bottom of his drawer. Before returning with Fragile, Dylan took a look at the house he knew so well and he told himself that they would soon be there.</p><p>“I can only send one at a time, as you already know, so Dylan goes first.” Fragile explained.</p><p>“Why?” asked Cliff in a worried tone.</p><p>“Because of his connection to Bridget.” she said looking at him. “The only reason you can follow him there is because of your connection. Otherwise it would be impossible.”</p><p>“It's okay, Cliff.” said Dylan, holding his husband's hand. “We'll see each other again in an instant.” smiled at him before letting go of his hand so he could hold Fragile's.</p><p>She opened her strange umbrella and let it float over their heads.</p><p>“Close your eyes.” instructed the girl clearly and kindly. “Now picture Bridget in Amelie´s bleach.” they were silent to concentrate. “There it is!” her black clothes lifted the skewers off her shoulders and in the next instant Dylan disappeared. “You're next.” she spoke to Cliff after recovering her breath.</p><p>“Dad.” Sam hold his dad's shoulder. “I know you want to kill, Higgs, but don't do that. Let me take care of him and you watch my back.” he smiled. “Just like we do with mules.”</p><p>“But he is not like the mules, Sam.” his father countered.</p><p>“No, he's not.” the young man moved closer to his father, passing his hand on his arm. “But I don't want you to become a killer because of a guy like him.” Sam laughed when he remembered something. “How do you always say? If someone is trying to kill you…”</p><p>“Knock him out and tie him up.” Cliff completed the sentence also beginning to smile at his son. “You will be a great father, son.” they both looked at Lou at his resting place at the same time. “Probably even better than me.”</p><p>“That won't happen.” and after saying that he pulled his dad into a tight hug. “You are the best dad in the world.” his hands gripped tightly on his dad's clothing. “Never doubt this.”</p><p>The two broke away from the embrace, with Sam looking away as he swallowed the tear that tried to fall from his eye. Cliff put his hand over his son's face and smiled saying nothing, because he knew he didn't need to.</p><p>Fragile went through the same process with Cliff and like Dylan, the man disappeared, but this time blood started to come out of her nose and Sam went to her worried.</p><p>“You are ok?” he questioned placing his hand on her shoulder in a worried manner.</p><p>“Yes, I am all right.” she said wiping the blood with her hand. “I'm just not used to sending so many people to the beach.” she smiled to make him more relief. “Remember. The miçanga will take me to you so I can get you all out of there.”</p><p>“Right.” he looked at the BB.</p><p>“Sam. Be careful.” Fragile asked in a worried tone.</p><p>Sam looked at the girl and nod.</p><p>“Worst comes to worst, take care of Lou, all right?” he said pointing to the baby.</p><p>Fragile smile looking to Lou and then she nod at Sam.</p><p>Then she sent him to the beach.</p><p>“London bridge is falling down… falling down… falling down…” he heard footsteps on the sand. “London bridge is falling down… my fair lady.” Sam would recognize that voice and that song anywhere. “The Last Stranding has already began.” and strangely, Amelie's voice ended up becoming Bridget's.</p><p>And when he opened his eyes he found himself facing the beach.</p><p>“Even if you beat me, you can’t stop her! Not even Dylan.” Sam heard and recognized Higgs's voice not far from where he was. “Cause all this? This is a done deal. Now come and try to get me.”</p><p>From the position in which the masked man was with his father, Sam guessed that the two should have already started to fight.</p><p>“Hey!” shouted Sam approaching them.</p><p>“Oh, the perfect son was kind enough to join us.” Higgs announced happy to see Sam.</p><p>“You don't have to do this, Higgs.” Sam said standing next to his dad but without taking his eyes off the masked man. “We don't need to fight. You already know that Amelie is not who you thought she was. That she was just manipulating you.” the two stared at each other for a second. “Goddamnit! Isn't that why you made me overhear your conversation with her?”</p><p>“Well, shit. Looks like you didn't get it, but what can I say? I am a complicated person.” raised both arms dramatically. “Poor sweet Sam… It doesn't matter if she isn't what I expected or if she manipulated me. My goal hasn't changed.” he disappeared and reappeared, close to them, but still at a safe distance from Cliff's soldier EPs. “Total annihilation… I mean why don’t we just cut to the chase? Accept our fate. Why delay the inevitable? We´re all of us a part of the Death Stranding.” made circle movements with his right hand. “And this place, this fucking “Beach”… If one of us dies, that's it. He goes to the other side.” laughed very excited. “Nice, huh? So… Just a good old-fashioned boss fight.” and out of nowhere a gun appeared in his hand. “One last game over.”</p><p>“Do you still want to do this your way?” asked Cliff to his son, also making a gun appear out of nowhere in his hands.</p><p>“Let's take him down and find father.” was Sam's reply, who has already caught the rope hanging from the belt of his clothing.</p><p>“That's my boy.” commented Cliff with a proud smile as he raised fingers of his hand and gave orders for the soldier EPs to move on to Higgs.</p><p>It was raining and everyone was running down the street to avoid it as much as possible. Except Dylan, who sat on the wooden bench with his eyes closed and his head turned up. Without an umbrella. He just wasn't completely wet because the jacket he was wearing prevented the raindrops from reaching his clothes. When he stopped feeling the drops fall on his face, he opened his eyes and came across a large black umbrella.</p><p>“Still having nightmares?” asked Bridget holding the umbrella over them.</p><p>“I don't see how the answer to that question could be relevant to my boss.” he replied as rudely as ever and closed his eyes again. “Do you mind? I was starting to feel better feeling the rain falling on me.”</p><p>The woman with the glasses smiled and ended up sitting next to him, still keeping her umbrella over them. Ignoring the words or the angry look he was shooting at her now.</p><p>“You will end up catching a cold like that and that... will definitely be relevant to your boss.” she crossed her legs, looking at the rain.</p><p>“Why? I'm not the only one who works for you.” he turned his face and also looked at the rain. “I seriously doubt that my absence would affect Bridget's pace that much.”</p><p>“Is it that hard for you?” her question made him look at her confused. “Believe that you are relevant? That you are important? Even for me?”</p><p>“It is not a matter of believing... I know what I am. I've always known since I was a kid.” he crossed his arms and watched people walking or running down the street. “People have expectations about you and if you don't live up to them, you are irrelevant. So it is better to live your life thinking about your priorities and not the others'.” took a deep breath. “That way you won't get hurt.”</p><p>“I see.” she said calmly. “Did your brothers think the same way?”</p><p>Hearing her words, Dylan laughed bitterly, running a hand over his face and still keeping his eyes away from her direction.</p><p>“No, they didn't.” his expression was thoughtful and sad at the same time. “They actually always forced me to give up that kind of thinking. Because not everyone is like our parents.”</p><p>“And there is your answer.” the woman said as if it were the most obvious thing.</p><p>“They are no longer here.” he replied in a somber tone. “And the world remains the same shit… No! It got worse.” he felt a hand grab his arm and when he turned his face to see, Bridget put a bracelet in the palm of his hand. “What is this?”</p><p>“A dream catcher.” she said smiling. “It will fix your nightmares.” the woman offered the umbrella to him who instinctively held it. “I'll see you soon at work.” and then she got up and walked away calmly without caring about the rain.</p><p>“You´re too late. What took you long?”</p><p>Dylan, realizing that he was no longer in his memory, looked at the woman before him. She was on her back wearing a gray dress with black heels. Her blond hair loose reminded the hair of Bridget and Amelie.</p><p>“Bridget?” he asked doubtfully.</p><p>“Do you still don´t know who I am?” the woman asked still with her back to him.</p><p>“I have a guess.” he admitted still uncertain.</p><p>“Then guess.” she suggested.</p><p>“You are Bridget… and Amelie.”</p><p>“Clever boy.” the woman praised him before turning and looking at him. “As always.”</p><p>She was wearing a black mask. Just like John. Just like what Bridget wore years ago.</p><p>“You were supposed to stop me.” she removed the mask. “Stop all of this.” he woman looked at him intently. “As I said to you when I made you a repatriate.”</p><p>“So Amelie doesn't really exists?” Dylan questioned.</p><p>“Not in your world.” she looked at the mask she was holding. “I've had to wear a mask for so long.” released it by dropping it on the sand. “Amelie and Bridget are both a part of me. They are just names. What I am is an Extinction Entity.”</p><p>“And who wants to end the world.” he added with an ironic laugh.</p><p>“I cannot change who I am, Dylan. Not even if I wanted to.” she took a few steps towards him. “But I learned that not everything is definitive. That we still have choices. And those choices that will take us to the world of tomorrow.” she put her hands together in front of her and smiled. “Just like you did, by saving Cliff and Sam.” she paused. “In another possible future, in another world, where I don't bring you back to life… Cliff dies that day, as does Sam. But in my regret, I bring Sam back to life and care for him as if he were my own son. And this conversation that I'm having with you... I have with him.”</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?” Dylan tried to control his voice, but he was still shaken by her words. A world without Cliff or Sam... it didn't seem like a world worth saving.</p><p>“To prove.” she continued to smile gently. “You are not irrelevant, Dylan. You never were.”</p><p>He couldn't contain the tears that started to slide down his face. Just as John had said, as much as he now hated that woman... he also still cared about her. Because she cared for him, in her own way. Despite everything that had happened between them.</p><p>“The Last Stranding has already begun.” the woman said turning to the beach. “A Seam has formed from my Beach and the Beaches of every soul in America. And soon, it will be inundated by a vast surge of antimatter, starting here.” she snapped her fingers, making a quick noise. “In an flash, this world will be no more. Consumed by an explosion. A Big Bang” and then she turned to him. “So, knowing what you know now, you have two choices.” she looked at him intently. “Your first choice can be doing nothing. Stay here with me and bear witness to the very end.” and then she looked at the gun in his hand. “Then there's the second choice. In expanding the network, you, Sam and Cliff brought people and their Beaches together, integranting them into a greater whole. But in doing so, you also bound them to my Beach, a very Beach where I opened the gates to the other side.” he turned to look at the beach. “You can't stop what's coming, Dylan. But… if you cut me and my Beach loose, perhaps you can stop it from spreading. You might just prevent the Last Stranding.”  took a step back and looked at him. “And mankind will live to die another day.”</p><p>“And what will happen to you?” he asked, unable to hide his concern.</p><p>“You already know.” the woman smiled. “But the choice must be yours, one way or the other. And I will give you one last advice.” she came closer and put her hand on his face. “It's not about the world, it's about you and how you can change it.” she wiped his tears away. “As you already did.” she walked away and waited. “So? What's your choice?”</p><p>The fight between Sam and Higgs could be summed up between defense and attack. Following his son's wishes, Cliff stayed out of the fray while he or the soldiers EPs protected and helped Sam. Although Higgs appears to be at an advantage because of his ability to teleport and because of his weapon, he couldn't get even one shot right on Sam. In addition to the protection of his father's EPs, Sam was also fast and practically managed to hide at the right time. All he needed was to knock out Higgs when he was distracted.</p><p>The problem was that when Sam managed to get close enough to Higgs, he could only deliver two to three punches before the masked man disappeared. So, he had no choice but to repeat the same process, making the necessary changes to distract him. Cliff also helped him a lot in this part of distraction. Occasionally, he would talk to Higgs, doing provocations that could only be learned because of his living with Dylan.</p><p>“Did you see the state he was in when I saved him from you?” Cliff spoke aloud while holding his gun and analyzing Higgs's movements. “Of course you did. He was with you this whole time… and you only brought him coffee and pizza.”</p><p>“That's just a fucking lie. I always brought him different kinds of food. Everyday. More than three times a day.” Higgs yelled back in an irritated voice. “But he refused to eat. Every time.”</p><p>“Of course he refused.” Cliff watched Sam start to approach Higgs. “Why would he eat any food made by you?” he continued to speak, drawing the masked man's attention to himself. “As far as I know... he only eats my food.”</p><p>Higgs angrily started shooting in the direction of Cliff who quickly hid behind a rock, while Sam approached and managed to land a hard punch to Higgs's face that made his mask fall. As expected, he disappeared and reappeared in a place farther away. And now he was laughing.</p><p>“Oh, my! You really are something else!” he then removed the another black mask that covered his face and dropped it on the floor. “I don't need weapons to defeat you.” dropped the gun on the floor and it soon disappeared. “I'm going to make you bleed first, Sam.” a golden crooked knife appeared in his hand. “And then I'm going to cut Daddy's throat and make him watch while I finish killing his little son.”</p><p>Much to Higgs' surprise and Sam's as well, Cliff disappeared and reappeared right in front of the terrorist who unconsciously ended up widening his eyes. In clear fear and surprise.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I didn't hear you right.” Cliff's voice was cool and calculated. “You were saying?”</p><p>When the terrorist became aware of the danger he was in, he again disappeared and reappeared far away. That man, the Combat Veteran, managed to be as scary as Amelie herself. How he had managed to evolve and control his powers in such a short time?</p><p>“Why don't you kill me? I know what you want! It's written all over your face.” provoked Higgs thinking that he could never understand that man. “And you know exactly what it's like to kill. Fuck! I dare to think that you miss your old job.” he raised his hands and made an expression of doubt. “So what the hell is stopping you from doing what you like?!”</p><p>“You are just a naughty child who instead of facing the world like everyone else does... preferred to help a crazy woman to destroy it.” said Cliff, still maintaining the same coolness and contemptuous look. “So, forgive me, for not wanting to talk about serious adult issues with you. But you just don't have the maturity for that.”</p><p>“And you think you're so much better than me, don't you?!” Higgs shouted angrily. “So morally correct, so smart, so fucking annoying.” held the knife in his direction. “People like you... I really hate more than anything.” started to laugh. “I bet things always go according to your plans, right?” shrugged. “Bad news, Cliff! This time... you going to lose. Even if you beat me.” he smiled wickedly. “And I will watch and enjoy every second of it.”</p><p>The terrorist did not have time to laugh anymore, because Cliff had already moved on top of him and started to punch him willingly, causing him to fall on his back on the floor. Without pity, he stepped on top of one of Higgs's legs and broke it, making him exclaim in pain. In the next instant, Cliff took his arm and broke it without even blinking. Precisely the fact that he said nothing and continued to break Higgs's bones so calculatedly and precisely that they left him with a dark and frightening glow.</p><p>“Enough, dad!” shouted Sam holding the arm of his father who was about to hit Higgs again.</p><p>Cliff looked at his son and blinked a few times, before stepping off Higgs and walking away to let Sam tie the terrorist. Higgs, despite having several broken bones and a face all smeared with blood and black dirt, laughed at the same time as empty sounds of pain.</p><p>“Getting a little touchy-feely there, Mr. Aphenphosmphobia.” he said playfully while looking at Sam. “Well, congratulations. You two won the game.” closed his eyes and continued to laugh. “Too bad you didn't stop shit.”</p><p>Cliff and Sam looked at Higgs trying to understand the meaning of his words while having a bad feeling.</p><p>“It looks like you’re done here.” said Amelie in her red dress, standing just a few steps away from the three men.</p><p>“Where is Dylan?” Cliff hurried to ask while pointing the gun at her.</p><p>“Making his choice.” she replied calmly without paying attention to the gun. “The Last Stranding has already begun.” on hearing this, Sam remembered the same phrase spoken in Bridget's voice. “All we can do now is wait.”</p><p>“And Bridget?” asked Sam suspicious of that woman.</p><p>Amelie fixed her eyes on him and smiled.</p><p>“You don't have to worry about her anymore.” she started walking towards him. “She is not going back to your world.” and suddenly, they were no longer in front of Amelie but Bridget in her white dress and glasses. “My presence is no longer needed there.”</p><p>Everyone was surprised by this revelation.</p><p>Higgs started to laugh, Sam could only look at her in surprise and Cliff just stood in front of his son, between her and Sam, and again pointed the gun at her head.</p><p>“Give me back my husband.” he ordered in a cold, menacing tone.</p><p>The woman returned his gaze with the same intensity, but with something close to provocation and disdain. As if she felt sorry for him.</p><p>“It's amazing how you managed to get this far with just your willpower, Cliff.” she spoke thinking about memories of the past. “I really underestimated you from the start and it almost cost us everything. For that, I apologize.”</p><p>“I don't need your apologies.” this time he practically touched the tip of the gun to her head.</p><p>“No, you don't.” Bridget agreed still calm. “But that is the only thing I can give to you.”</p><p>“You said Dylan is making a choice.” Sam stepped out from behind his father and came to stand beside him. “So, if he chooses you to stop all of this... will you?”</p><p>“Yes.” she replied without taking her eyes off Cliff. “If that's his choice.”</p><p>“So why are you implying that you can't return him to us?” he asked worriedly.</p><p>“I am not implying anything.” it was then that she fixed her eyes on Sam. “Regardless of his choice... I can't send him back to your world. I am really sorry.”</p><p>“WHERE IS HE?!” shouted Cliff, losing his patience.</p><p>“You're looking in the wrong place.” said the calm woman, raising her arm and pointing in the direction at the top of a hill not far from where they were.</p><p>Both Cliff and Sam looked in the direction she pointed.</p><p>Cliff lowered the gun, looking intently in that direction. In a matter of seconds, his expression changed completely. All his emotions were right there, especially in his eyes. He started taking slow steps towards the hill.</p><p>“Dylan?!” and screamed and it sounded like his voice echoed over there.</p><p>At the top of the mountain, Dylan was accompanied by a woman with the appearance of Amelie, but in a gray dress. When he heard Cliff's voice, he immediately turned to see him below.</p><p>“Cliff?” he was about to run to his husband when the woman held his wrist in a tight grip.</p><p>“It's time to say goodbye, Dylan.” she informed him kindly.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” he couldn't hide his fear in his voice.</p><p>“You made your choice.” the woman smiles at him sadly. “Now… It's time to send them home.” she turned her head in the direction of Cliff and the others and then turned back to Dylan. “I thought you might like to see them one last time.”</p><p>“No…” he tried to let go of her hand, but he couldn't, it was too strong. “No!” turned his face towards Cliff and Sam. “Don't do this… Let me…” he looked at her again with an expression of suffering. “Let me at least talk to them. Hug them. Please!” begged.</p><p>“We don't have time, Dylan.” said as gently as she could. “I´m sorry.”</p><p>When he again looked in the direction of Cliff and Sam... they were gone.</p><p>“Keep them in your mind, no matter what.” she said as she hugged him, although he remained standing like a statue. “If you do that... you will find them again.” tears were streaming down her face. “Goodbye, Dylan.” and then she pushed him off the hill and he fell into the water.</p><p>The ropes that tied Higgs disappeared, but he preferred to remain lying on the sand, looking up without much interest. Amelie walked over to him and stopped in front of him.</p><p>“Do you want to go to the other way or would you rather stay here?” she ask him.</p><p>“Honey, I knew from the beginning that this game was going to be one-way only.” he continued to laugh, thinking about Cliff's expression before he disappeared. “This beach is going to be destroyed, isn't it? So I'll keep you company, even though I know you don't deserve it.”</p><p>She laughed when she heard his words and ended up sitting beside him, putting her arms on her bent legs.</p><p>“You really are a strange man, Higgs.” Amelie said smiling. “Perhaps we are more alike than I imagined.” they both watched as the world around them seemed to slowly destroy itself. “But you were wrong about Dylan.” she looked at the red sea water and then at the sunset. “He's nothing like us. He just... can understand us.” looked at the dreamcatcher bracelet in her hand.</p><p>“And that is enough.” he said standing his back up to sit.</p><p>She turned her face towards him and he to hers. With the color of the sunset over them, the scene looked like a painting. Beautiful, but sad. As all ends are.</p><p>“That was enough.” she agreed smiling at him, just like him.</p><p>And the beach was completely destroyed.</p><p>“Thank goodness you are ok.” Fragile's voice of relief and face made Sam understand that he was back in the real world. “What happened? I didn't manage to go after you, no matter how many times I tried.”</p><p>“What?” questioned Sam confused. “You didn't make it? Even with the miçanga?”</p><p>“She didn't let me in.” she explained herself looking as frustrated as he did. “And now it seems that her beach is gone.”</p><p>“Gone?!” he got up quickly from the floor of the room where they were. “What about Dylan?!”</p><p>“According to the information your father told us about what happened on the beach, it is likely that she sent him to his beach.” Deadman´s hologram found himself in the middle of the conversation placing himself next to Fragile. “To avoid the last Death Stranding she severed her connections with the other beaches by severing the connection she had with Dylan. His beach and hers were one because he was a repatriate, but with the connection cut, the beaches separate and that's where he should be now.”</p><p>“Ok… ok. So what we do to get there?” he asked looking at Fragile.</p><p>“Not this time, Sam.” Cliff put his hand on his son's shoulder. “This time I'm going alone.”</p><p>“No, dad…” he tried to argue.</p><p>“He's right, Sam.” agreed Fragile. “This time it requires a different connection. The connection between him and Dylan is very special.” she turned to Cliff. “I swear I'll take you to Dylan. Straight to his beach.” said with determination.</p><p>“We need something unique.” said Deadman. “Something like a toten, unique and irreplaceable…” the man with the glasses looked at Cliff. “They represent your shared memories. The price of access to his beach.”</p><p>Cliff looked at each one of them and, at the end, let his eyes focus on the watch on his wrist. He thought about Lisa and her words. He thought about how he felt when he saw that watch stop working for the first time. He remembered the smile he gave when he found the watch working suspended on his BB equipment. And every memory he had about that watch that involved his husband, especially Dylan's smile when he finished repairing the watch.</p><p>“This silver watch.” removing the watch from his wrist, he held it out to Fragile. “I can't think of anything else that connects us more than this.” Cliff smiled. “Because this... is almost my heart.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The World of Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dylan felt the water envelop him completely, he opened his eyes under the water and saw the surface reflected in the water in orange and yellow colors. The same color as the sunset. But also the color of the fire that consumed the entire beach. And in the next instant everything was pale blue and cold.</p><p>Dylan woke up lying on the beach.</p><p>He slowly forced himself to sit on the sand. He looked at the gray sea in front of him. Then he looked both ways. Nothing. Took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again he fixed them on the sea while listening to the sound of the waves coming and going. Unconsciously he ran his fingers over his ring, thinking and remembering Cliff and Sam's face.</p><p>“Keep them in your mind... If you do that... you will find them again.” her voice echoed through his mind like a whisper telling a secret.</p><p>He closed his fists and stood up with determination.</p><p>“With all the time in the world… I think it's better to use it for something useful.” he looked to the right and then to the left. “I probably should have listened to Cliff when he told me to exercise often.” sighed deeply already starting to walk to the left.</p><p>Dylan kept to this routine by taking a few breaks when he got tired, but after a few minutes of rest he started walking on the beach again. He knew that the time there on the beach was different from the real world, but still... time passed and at one point it started to feel like forever.</p><p>After running like crazy on the beach, Dylan could barely breathe and so he fell on his knees having to support himself with his arms too. When he managed to regulate his breathing a little, he sat down with his knees bent. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his knees. Stayed in that position until he heard a voice beside him.</p><p>“Already thinking about giving up?” implied a female voice so nostalgic that it hurt.</p><p>He didn't open his eyes immediately because he was afraid he was starting to delirious after spending so much time alone on that beach. Dylan took a deep breath and slowly raised his head to look at the woman who was sitting next to him watching him with her head slightly turned to the side.</p><p>Her beautiful blond hair moved with the wind as alive as the last time he had seen it. Her appearance, her face and her smile were just like in his memories. The tattoo was still on her left wrist, same as his.</p><p>“Amber?” his voice almost failed to say the name of his sister, who smiled even more or heard it.</p><p>“Long time no see, Dylan boy.” just hearing his old nickname made Dylan smile happily. “The years have barely aged you…” she made a series expression, closing her eyes a little. “I still don't know how to feel about that beard.” she curved her lips exactly the way she did when she disapproved of something. “Nope. I didn't like it at all.” she brought her hand up to his face and squeezed his cheek a little. “Makes it harder to squeeze your cheek.”</p><p>Dylan laughed heartily at that.</p><p>“I can't believe that the first thing you do after all these years is to criticize his beard.” a male voice manifested, causing both Dylan and Amber to look at the man sitting on the other side of his brother. “You haven't changed a thing, dear sister.”</p><p>“At least I didn't die with a ridiculous haircut like yours.” she teased Ryan.</p><p>“You said you liked it when I did it!” he exclaimed, surprised and offended.</p><p>“What should I have said? The damage was done.” she said as if it was obvious.</p><p>“Dy?” the brother looked worriedly at Dylan. “Did you lie to me too?”</p><p>“No, I really liked your hair.” Dylan tried not to laugh so hard at the whole situation. “Even if it makes you look like a soap star.” now both he and Amber laughed.</p><p>“I should have stayed dead.” he commented sadly. “You are very mean.”</p><p>Ryan had his light brown hair cut to his shoulder, giving he a more mature and fun look at the same time. Just like his personality. He also looked the same as the last time Dylan saw him. With the tattoo on his left wrist like the rest of his brothers.</p><p>Dylan couldn't stop smiling and without worrying about anything else, he pulled his brothers close to him and hugged them tightly. As he always wanted to do if he ever found them. They were there, he could touch and hear them, but their bodies no longer had the same warmth. Because they were still dead.</p><p>“I'm so sorry. For everything. For being a complete idiot to you. For hanging up on Amber. For making you two go there.” all the things he always wanted to say to them, Dylan was speaking with sadness and longing. “I should have listened to you. I should have left work behind and gone to you. I shouldn't have been such an fucking idiot.”</p><p>“Don't be so hard on yourself, Dylan.” said Amber, running her hand through his hair. “None of that was your fault. But you already know that, right?” she approached him and kissed his head. “So stop thinking about this bullshit and live your life.”</p><p>“She is right.” agreed Ryan, patting his shoulder. "Stop blaming yourself for something that happen more than twenty years ago. Jesus! I thought you are the smartest one in the family."</p><p>"What's the use of being the smartest in the family... without a family?" Dylan spoke softly letting the tears begin to fall.</p><p>"Shit… If you start crying, I will start crying and then Amber will too." commented Ryan, turning his face away to wipe his eyes trying to be discreet. “And you know how our sister cries and nobody wants to see that.”</p><p>“Shut up your damn idiot!” she exclaimed very angry, but she was also running her fingers over her eyes and trying to swallow the tears. “We will always be your family, Dylan. Nothing will change that.” she lovingly held his hand with both her hands. “But now... you have a family to look after. A beautiful family.” Amber wiped her brother's tears. “And we are so proud of you.”</p><p>“Knowing about the way you hate children is really impressive how you helped that man raise a child.” Ryan joked putting his hand on Dylan's shoulder. “A husband, a son and a granddaughter! Who would have thought that?!” the man looked at the other tattoo on his brother's right wrist. “And we love your new tattoo.”</p><p>“Looking back now... I think our crazy idea on that day was the best thing we did, don't you agree?” asked Amber looking at the two brothers. “The tattoo ended up being our connection.” she smiled. “So we can say goodbye and you can move on.”</p><p>“Amelie was the one who brought us together.” informed Ryan, making Dylan look at him in surprise. “She wanted you to know that you are not alone, that you have never been.” he got up and offered his hand to his brother. “That you have to live.”</p><p>Even without understanding why Ryan wanted him to get up, Dylan accepted his hand and with his help he got up. Amber also got up and put her hand on her brother's back.</p><p>“We will always be with you.” she smiled with a tear sliding down her face. “Time to go home.” and after saying that she took steps backwards, no longer standing in front of Dylan and in doing so she allowed him to see that not far from there... was Cliff looking in his direction.</p><p>A Few Hours Ago</p><p>“No, dad, I don't like this.” Sam insisted every minute more distressed than the last. He was holding the long sleeve of his father's shirt tightly in fear. “What if one of you ends up getting stuck on the beach? What if you two get stuck on the beach?!”</p><p>“Sam…” Cliff started to say, but his son soon interrupted him.</p><p>“No! No way. No fucking way!” disagreed with distress and fear. “We are going to do this together.” his memories as a baby passed through his mind, making him look angry and afraid. “I refuse to lose you or him. Or both of you.”</p><p>“Sam, you are not going to lose anyone.” Cliff said putting his hand over his son's face. “I promise.” and then he pulled his dogtag out of his shirt so that he could remove it with both hands and offer it to his son.</p><p>Sam sighed deeply, already understanding what his father wanted to do. He looked at the dogtag and then at his father. He moved closer and lowered his head a little so that Cliff could put the dogtag around his neck, like he always did when he traveled for work. After that, he was hugged by him.</p><p>“See you soon, my son.” said Cliff, the same phrase he said to Sam before leaving for work.</p><p>“Yeah… See you soon, Dad.” was Sam's reply.</p><p>Going through the same process as when he went to Amelie's beach, Cliff and Fragile held the watch together with the umbrella floating over them. This time they also touched their foreheads. and Cliff closed his eyes.</p><p>“Okay, concentrate.” she instructed with determination. “Help me look for Dylan. Reach for him, Cliff. Feel him. I know you love him.” for a second she was silent, closing her eyes as well. “There!” and after saying that, he disappeared.</p><p>“It's a boy. If he looks like you even if just a little bit, I'm sure he's going to be a beautiful boy. Regarding the eyes... I wish he had yours, but I know you would prefer the opposite. Of personality... Yes! It will be better to be mine, knowing your stubbornness. I know I like that about you, but I want he to be more… cute. Don't laugh! I'm serious, Cliff. What? You have already think about a name? (her laugh was adorable) Did you read all these name books without me knowing? Ok! I´ll stop teasing you. Don't be mad… I really want to know. Tell me. Sam? From Samuel? I love it. It's a beautiful name, Cliff.”</p><p>Opening his eyes, Cliff found himself standing in front of the beach watching the gray ocean waves come and go. He looked in all possible directions, but unfortunately he couldn't see anything or anyone. He started to think in which direction to go when he noticed that he was no longer holding his watch. Although that object was the "price" for him to get there, he did not want to believe that he would have lost it forever.</p><p>Cliff felt a hand touch his shoulder and when he turned... his surprise was so great that he completely lost track of the words.</p><p>Smiling exactly like the first time they met, in front of him was Lisa showing him the watch in her hand. Her beautiful wavy blond hair moved with the wind that passed through them, as alive as the last time he had admired them. Just like her blue eyes, just like Sam's.</p><p>Without saying anything, she took his left hand and calmly put the watch on his wrist. When she finished doing this, she took his hand and smiled at him. Even without saying anything, the two seemed to understand each other. She then released Cliff's hand and walked away, pointing in a direction in front of him.</p><p>As he followed her finger, Cliff saw that not far from where he was... Dylan was also standing there staring at him.</p><p>The two stared at each other for a second perhaps to make sure it wasn't an illusion, but the next second they started running towards each other until they collided in a tight embrace.</p><p>“I told you the watch would always bring you home.” Lisa's gentle voice blew over Cliff's ear like the wind. “Thank you for keeping all your promises, Cliff.” and then her presence disappeared.</p><p>Feeling the tears of happiness and relief fall down his face, Cliff hugged Dylan tightly against his body, thanking for feeling that warmth and smelling that familiar smell. Dylan also hugged him tightly as if he would never let go and also wept with relief when he knew that he would no longer be alone on that beach.</p><p>That they already found their home.</p><p>After Bridget's disappearance, in order not to reveal the whole truth, John announced that she had died due to a serious worsening of her cancer. Taking her place in the presidency, John was officially named the new president of The United Cities of America. There was a speech in which he thanked for the services and effort to unite the country of all Bridget members and especially for Sam which was practically the image for the expansion propaganda of the Chiral Network.</p><p>Neither Sam nor his parents bothered to hear and see this, as soon as everything was resolved they returned home. The twins also stopped working for Bridget and came back with them, choosing to live a simple life using their skills to help others like Dylan. Lockne naturally continues to keep in touch with her boyfriend.</p><p>Although Cliff didn't like it very much, Sam ended up being friends with Deadman and they continued to keep counted. Sam assured his father that they were just friends and that he preferred to use his time to take care of Lou.</p><p>While Cliff and Dylan were on the beach, Sam ended up removing Lou from the pod and now she could grow up like a normal baby. Away from everything that was related to Bridge Baby.</p><p>Baby Lou played with the astronaut keychain while being seated on Sam's legs, who was watching her with a loving and kind look. He began to whistle the famous lullaby he had heard since he was a baby and she watched him closely until she laughed happily, clapping her small hands on his arm, as if asking to sing again.</p><p>“Impressive.” commented Målingen looking at him. “You are already whistling as well as your father.” she complimented him with a smile before turning her attention to the equipment she was repairing. “Speaking of him, how are they doing?”</p><p>“Same as always I suppose.” he replied without taking his eyes off Lou who went back to playing with the astrountaire. “They rarely leave the house and I believe that dad doesn't want to go back to work anytime soon.” am smiled and kissed the baby's forehead. “Not that I can blame him.”</p><p>“I figured that was the case.” she said putting her hand inside the machine looking for something. “Dylan must think the same thing, because all of his demand turned out to be directed at Lockne and me.” sighed, running a hand over her sweaty forehead. “And my sister seems to care more about her boyfriend than about work. As you can imagine, work ends up falling all over me.”</p><p>“Do you want me to tell Dylan to give you a hand?” he questioned looking at her.</p><p>“I'm not complaining, Sam.” she countered, looking annoyed.</p><p>“You are looking like you are.” he insisted.</p><p>“Even if I'm complaining... I don't want you to say anything to Dylan.” she hit the tool she held in her hand on Sam's head. “I've never seen him so happy and so I will not and will not allow anyone to bother him.” she sat on the floor and turned her attention to the machine. “After all that happened... they deserve some time alone.”</p><p>“You just say that because you don't live with them.” said Sam, leaning Lou's back on his stomach. “I was used to their flirtations since the time they got married and maybe even before that, but now… it's just too much for me.”</p><p>“You don't like to see them happy?” she asked laughing.</p><p>“I do, but is not the same thing.” he was silent for a few seconds wondering what words to use. “When I was younger, they at least were aware of my presence. Now they have a habit of always forgetting that I'm right there. WITH Lou.” he even held the baby up to indicate he was talking about her. “I think I'll start looking for a place to live alone with Lou.”</p><p>“It is a good idea, but please talk to them before doing anything.” the young woman seriously suggested. “Your parents are overprotective towards you.”</p><p>“They were overprotective towards me.” Sam corrected her while playing with Lou's little arms. “Now they spend more time in bed.” Målingen laughed at that. “Like I said... you don't live with them.”</p><p>Meanwhile at Sam's house, Dylan and Cliff were actually still lying in their big double bed. Dylan had woken up first, but that didn't stop him from staying there, admiring his husband's face as he ran his fingers lovingly through Cliff's hair. He found it amazing how beautiful the husband could be even when he was sleeping. Like nobody could be beautiful while sleeping, it was impossible and yet there was proof that someone could break that rule.</p><p>“Don't you get tired of doing that?” Cliff's sleepy voice was present as he kept his eyes closed.</p><p>“Nope.” replied Dylan, smiling and leaning down to kiss his husband's mouth lightly. “And don't pretend that you wouldn't do the same thing in my place. I may not always be one hundred percent conscious, but I have already seen you staring at me while I sleep.”</p><p>“Where's Sam?” asked Cliff, running his hand over his face with his eyes still closed.</p><p>“At the twins' house with Lou.” he replied immediately, still running his fingers through his husband's hair.</p><p>“And how do you know that if you didn't even get out of bed?” he asked curiously, opening his eyes already focused on Dylan with a cheeky smile.</p><p>“By the tracker of course.” he replied as if it were obvious.</p><p>“You put a tracker on our son?” Cliff asked with a doubtful look.</p><p>“I put a tracker on all of you.” informed Dylan, playing with the dogtag on his husband's bare chest. “I also have one and have already taught Sam how to use the equipment if necessary.” he rested his chin on Cliff's chest and continued to fiddle with the dogtag. “Why aren't you saying that I'm being too paranoid?”</p><p>“Because I don't think you're being paranoid.” Cliff rested his head on one arm while the other busied himself with running his fingers over Dylan's messy hair. “Anything to keep our family safe is very welcome. I would be the last person to criticize you for that.” he run his fingers gently over his husband's beard. “What did Sam say when you told him about the trackers?”</p><p>“That he trusts my judgment.” Dylan stopped looking at the dogtag and looked at his husband. “He agreed that trackers would be a good idea and asked me to teach him how to use.”</p><p>“So what's bothering you?” he asked in a worried tone.</p><p>“That they may not be enough to ensure our safety.”</p><p>The two continued to stare at each other for the next few seconds.</p><p>“Now you're being paranoid.” concluded Cliff squeezing a little Dylan's nose.</p><p>“I'm worried.” he tried to justify himself. “It's not like I can control this feeling. It just always shows up to bother…” Dylan couldn't finish speaking because Cliff pulled him to him and the two kissed for a long time.</p><p>“Always?” Cliff questioned using a seductive voice, as soon as he stopped kissing his husband not before biting lightly on Dylan's bottom lips.</p><p>“Sorry… not always.” was what Dylan managed to say when he regained his speech power. “I am sorry, but what were we even talking about?” he asked, seeming to have genuinely forgotten about the subject they were talking about. Mainly because now he seemed more concerned with looking at Cliff's lips.</p><p>“I also don't remember.” Cliff confessed placing his hand over Dylan's face.</p><p>The two at the same time approached slowly and ended up touching their lips, at first slowly and gradually increasing the intensity. That feeling they both had before that nothing they did was enough between them to express their feelings, now it has changed to something that simply was what it was. For that reason, they often forgot about things around them.</p><p>“Sam will be mad at us again if we spend the whole day in bed again.” said Dylan, still with his eyes closed as he felt Cliff slide his hands down his naked body and also kissed his neck.</p><p>“You said he's at the twins' house with Lou.” he whispered, pulling his husband close to him and making him sit on him. “I think that we still have enough time to stay here a little longer.”</p><p>“You said the same thing last time.” Dylan slid his hand over Cliff's chest until he reached for his dogtag and pulled them up, making the two to face each other. “And we both know what happened next.”</p><p>Cliff smiled at him in a way that Dylan knew very well and that always made his heart race despite it. Because he could practically read his husband's mind and that made him lose his breath.</p><p>“We do.” he agreed kissing Dylan hand that still held the dogtag. “But don't you want to make me remember better what happened that day?”</p><p>“Fuck! Why did you have to be so irresistible without clothes and in a military uniform?”</p><p>“Probably not as irresistible then when you are angry.” Cliff moved his head forward so he could lightly bite Dylan's chin. “And what does my uniform have to do with this?” their eyes met. “Are you saying that you prefer to see me in uniform than without anything?” he asked with genuine doubt, despite smiling boldly.</p><p>“Don't give me any ideas, Cliff.” Dylan dove to claim those addictive lips. “Neither of us will bear the consequences of this.”</p><p>“I like challenges.” he replied, opening his eyes so he could admire his husband. “And I know you do too.”</p><p>“Fuck.” he whispered in Cliff's ear.</p><p>“You keep saying that. Is it a request or are you just cursing?”</p><p>“Both.” was Dylan's reply just before Cliff kissed him, making him moan as he started to insert two fingers into his husband's entrance, still a little loose because of the activities they did before falling asleep.</p><p>A few hours later, Sam returned home with Lou and was overwhelmed and surprised to see his parents sitting quietly having breakfast around lunchtime. The only thing that made him sure that it was all an act was their clothes. The two had exchanged clothes and apparently still weren't aware of it. No, he was wrong. Because if that were really the case, neither would now be casting certain looks at the other's clothes smiling.</p><p>“Good morning.” Sam greeted his parents, changing the arm that held Lou.</p><p>“Good morning, son.”<br/>“Good morning, Sam.” they spoke at the same time.</p><p>Cliff was wearing his old glasses because he was reading a book, but after greeting his son he closed the book and placed it on the table. He stood up and took Lou from Sam's arms.</p><p>“And how are you today, Miss Lou?” he asked in a loving voice making her laugh and reaching out to try to get his glasses. “I would even let you have fun with them, but Dylan loves to see me using them.”</p><p>“Why am I the one to blame? Sam likes to see you using it too.” said Dylan, looking a little indignant at being the only one mentioned.</p><p>“Don't you dare to get me into this conversation.” Sam has already hurried to say. “And what do you intend to do today? Same as yesterday?” scolded when using a more serious tone of voice.</p><p>“I told you he was mad at us.” said Dylan looking at Cliff.</p><p>“I'm not mad at you.” was what Sam said when he heard his father and felt bad about those words. “I'm going to take a shower first before we have this conversation.” and after saying that he went to the bathroom and closed the door upon entering.</p><p>Feeling calmer and more relaxed after taking a shower, Sam came out of the bathroom and found it strange that no one was in the living room or anywhere in the house. Still with the towel on his shoulders, he went to the entrance door and when he opened it he already hear the noise of the rain.</p><p>His dad was standing with his hands in the pockets of his pants looking at the rain, his back to Sam who came over and stopped beside him. The young man opened his eyes wide when he saw Dylan holding Lou in his arm and the two of them with their hands extended for the rain. Lou laughed happily whenever the drops fell on her little hand.</p><p>“I think this was Amelie's last gift.” commented Cliff smiling, watching Dylan and Lou. “A beautiful scene, don't you agree?”</p><p>“Yeah.” agreed Sam, also starting to smile.</p><p>“Are you still mad?” asked the dad in a relaxed tone.</p><p>“I wasn't even mad before.” he insisted, turning his face to his father, who started to smile more. “Of course, you're just teasing me. Unbelievable.” Sam looked back at Dylan and Lou while using the towel to dry his hair. “Just so you know, I'm starting to think about looking for a house to live with Lou.”</p><p>“I imagined that.” he finally looked at his son. “Dylan and I aren't giving you much of a choice, are we?”</p><p>“If you know that, why don't you do something to change it?” he asked, running the towel awkwardly through his hair. “Or do you want me to leave the house?”</p><p>“I can't imagine a more perfect life than spending the rest of my life living with all of you.” Cliff confessed placing his hand on his son's shoulder. “Whether you leave the house or not is entirely up to you. Dylan and I will be sad, but we would understand.” he smiled at Sam. “You are no longer a child, you are able to make your own choices.”</p><p>“I don't want to leave the house.” he confessed looking into his father's brown eyes. “And I thought you were going to be more overprotective about this…” said in a slightly sad voice.</p><p>“And I thought you would want just the opposite. Considering everything we've been through and that conversation about you knowing how to take care of yourself.” Cliff laughed and lightly squeezed Sam's cheek, which he then pouted upset. “You will always be my son, Sam. And I will always worry about you. This is what it means to be a parent.” he looked back at Lou. “And you will soon understand that.”</p><p>They were silent for a few seconds looking at the rain.</p><p>“Dylan said he met his brothers on the beach.” Sam said in a low, serious tone. “Before meeting with you.” he paused before continuing to speak. “Did you find mother?”</p><p>“Yes, I met her.” Cliff answered also in a serious tone.</p><p>“Did she say anything?” asked without looking at his father.</p><p>“We didn't talk, if that's what you are asking.” told the truth to his son.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“There was no reason to do so. We understand each other even without saying anything.” Cliff put his arm around his son's shoulders pulling him close and kissed him on the head. “And she is so proud of you. Like me and Dylan.”</p><p>“I did nothing to make you all proud of me.” he tried to argue not looking at his father. “I thought that uniting the country would result in something different, but nothing has changed.” he sighed despondently. “It's like Higgs had said, I am no bridge. Too young and naive.”</p><p>“Sam, you are a bridge.” he two faced each other. “Always was. From the beginning. My bridge to the future.” Cliff remembered the first time he saw him inside that pod. “My son, dividing people was the only thing I was good at, but you changed that.” Cliff smiled. “Just the fact that you exist changed that. So don't say that you didn't do anything to make us proud of you.” he looked at his husband laughing with Lou. “You saved the three of us.”</p><p>Sam looked at his father too emotionally to say anything.</p><p>“CLIFF!” shouted excitedly Dylan making them both look at him. “I want to kiss you in the rain!”</p><p>Cliff laughed heartily at that, while Sam put his hand over his face, not believing his father's lack of mistrust. Why did he need to shout that?</p><p>“You are still holding our granddaughter, Dylan.” Cliff informed after he managed to stop laughing.</p><p>“Ah! Right.” he agreed, seeming to have forgotten about that.</p><p>Dylan ran over to them and carefully handed the baby into Sam's arms.</p><p>“Shall we?” Cliff offered his hand to Dylan as a perfect gentleman.</p><p>“Are you sure? Now I'm starting to think that it's not a good idea.” Dylan said uncertainty.</p><p>“Your wish is an order.” he said smiling taking the husband's hand.</p><p>“Have fun. We will go back inside.” Sam announced, already turning away.</p><p>Although he said it disinterestedly, Sam holding Lou in his arm stopped by the door and turned to see his parents going hand in hand into the rain. He had never seen anyone, without any protective clothing, go to get wet in the rain. To tell the truth he didn't even understand the feeling of taking rain.</p><p>However, as he watched his parents hand in hand soaking in the rain smiling in a special way at each other, Sam began to think he understood. Maybe doing that to someone special had a different meaning.</p><p>When the two started to kiss, Sam covered Lou's eyes and entered the house.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>